


Scenes

by futureimperfect, Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Series: Circumstance [22]
Category: Law and Order SVU - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Candles, F/F, Femslash, Gags, Het, Kinks, Multi, Restraints, Sensation Play, Wax
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-08-22
Updated: 2011-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 57,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futureimperfect/pseuds/futureimperfect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are always things that don't make it into a story, and sometimes there are things that were never meant to but were fun to explore anyway.  With that in mind, we offer the deleted scenes from the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/2042">Circumstance Series</a> and <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/3499">Sine Qua Non</a> Series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hilda/Lara tentatively titled Transgressions

**Author's Note:**

> There's no strict order here. We've grouped scenes that go together in a mini storyline, but the overall progression is somewhat random, as are DVD extras. Some scenes clearly fit into the timeline of the stories, and we've tried to note the places where they fit but didn't finally end up.
> 
> Some, such as the sequence of scenes we begin with, were never meant to happen at all. In the case of the first few, we just really wanted to know what would happen if Hilda and Lara ended up together. I mean, can anyone begrudge us wanting to write that porn? ;) In the grand scheme of things, it could fit nicely into Lara's story, and it's up for debate whether or not Hilda would actually devote any time to Lara. Either way, you get to read what might or might not have happened.
> 
> FI's note- I believe this happened because one of us said- "would the universe implode if Lara and Hilda ever met?" This was probably followed by some silence and mental drooling...at which point this got written. :)
> 
> Additionally- Lara at this point in her life, still scares me.
> 
>  
> 
> General Note: We love suggestions for these things...

There were nights when Hilda needed something between the typical Paris nightlife and the club, and that's why she was there, perching in a dark corner. The place wasn't old guard, but there was potential in it; it was also a good way to find new blood, if considered carefully, for the club. She crossed her legs, watching without waiting. It was an interesting position in which to be, and she was enjoying the anonymity of it. Her eye was on a petite young woman with wild curls and an inept mistress.

Lara sauntered into the small bar, pushing the curtain aside as she entered. She had wanted to go out, needed to go out, that night, but Elise had given her some excuse about a big event she had to arrange the next day. Lara had nearly hung up on her. Though she did her best to comply when they were together, Lara had a hard time keeping up the act in the rest of life. She didn't bother to glance over the room, but slid onto a bar stool and waived for the server.

She was lucky it was winter and she had been wearing a coat, or she might have been in violation of indecent exposure laws. She was dressed in a skirt that left her long legs nearly bare and a short halter-top—all black, of course. Had Elise seen her, it would have driven her to march her out of the bar and back home to punish for showing others more than they were allowed. But Elise wasn't there, and Lara felt in need of attention.

Whether it was the flash of skin or the slight change in the atmosphere of the room, causing some of the patrons to turn their heads that caught Hilda's attention, she didn't think to discern, but all of her attention was on the brunette just then. She shifted and took out a cigarillo, lighting it without taking her eyes off of the woman. There was quite a bit of ego there, enough that she might be worth paying closer attention.

Lara drained half her drink and flicked the condensation from her glass aimlessly for a while before turning to face the room. Many of the regulars were there already, but they weren't very interesting. Most of them considered her to belong to Elise and wouldn't ask her to join them. There were the usual groups of nervous beginners, some of whom would never be back and some who might end up on their knees by the end of the night. Still, none of them held her interest. She sighed and looked again, eyes settling for a moment on someone she hadn't seen before. Through the shadows she could just make out her figure, posture, and Lara could see her eyes glance over her. She took another long sip of her drink, letting it burn pleasantly as she swallowed it. The dark haired woman turned and signaled to the bartender to send the woman a drink. That it might not be welcome didn't matter to Lara—either way she might make herself known.

"Compliments of the lady," the server said as he sat the drink before Hilda and nodded towards Lara before hurrying off. It certainly wasn't subtle, but there was little about this place, Hilda had found in a half hour of watching, that was subtle. She pursed her lips, annoyed that the server had disappeared so quickly. After a moment of regarding the drink, Hilda gingerly picked it up and stood. She crossed the room, ignoring murmurs as she sauntered towards the bar, purposefully stopping at a distance from the woman. "Sparkling water and a wedge of lemon," she said, sliding the unwanted drink forward.

Lara watched the exchange. She didn't care much at all that the woman exchanged the drink; what was important was that it had brought her closer, and Lara took the time to look at her more closely. She was obviously poised, so much so that she hardly fit in with the crowd. She sensed that she wouldn't simply go back to her corner, and Lara waited, continuing to glance at her, considering a new challenge.

As she squeezed the generous slice of lemon into the water, Hilda glanced up at the woman, meeting her stare. She did not look away or shy from those intensely dark eyes. In fact, Hilda held the gaze for a moment as she took a sip of her drink. But she made it clear as she turned away and sauntered back to her seat that she was not so easily impressed.

The manner both annoyed and intrigued Lara, and she put her drink on the bar and stared at it for a moment, working things out in her mind. She generally didn't have to do much more than look at someone to have their attention for the night, and finding someone not so easily captivated made her want them even more. She finished her drink and shoved the empty glass away in near disgust before stepping off, and boldly crossing the room. She didn't let her eyes leave the blonde until she stepped in front of her and sank to her knees. That this would surely get back to Elise...perhaps even that night just made it better.

Hilda ignored her for a long moment and went back to watching the petite girl top her mistress from the bottom. She was promising enough to take to the manager of the Paris club as a candidate for a house slave. Finally, she glanced down to Lara. "Mm. Don't straighten your shoulders so unnaturally; it isn't becoming."

Lara glanced up, raising an eyebrow. That she was being given orders was in itself a small victory, and she shifted, lowering her posture just slightly. The tone of the blonde's voice was nearly casual, it was so sure. Lara shifted, surprised to find herself slightly wet as she glanced back, half at the floor, and half at the woman's legs.

As if on cue, Hilda shifted, uncrossing and recrossing her unstockinged legs. "I'm not interested," she said as she shifted her gaze back to the little bottom. It was of interest to Hilda that the woman complied readily; there was something to be said about that. She would need to be handled delicately, as Hilda still sensed something wild in her almost stiff movements.

"Would you like me to bring her as well?" The blonde's stare hadn't gone unnoticed. Though Lara cared little for Tia, if this woman would make her first request be the other woman, Lara knew she would have no trouble taking her away from her mistress for the night. Many of the regulars were wary of Lara, and respectful of Elise, and she could get what she wanted from most of them, no matter their roles.

Hilda pursed her lips, unimpressed. There was an order to things, and it was very apparently that this woman ignored any order that was not conducive to her wants. "Tell me, do you think yourself above rules?" Hilda asked, still not looking down. There might not have been written rules for that particular establishment, but that did not negate long establish and unsaid rules that anyone other than a novice would have picked up.

Lara liked to think rules were fluid, and simply sought out the ones that would be sufficiently enforced. She gave the first answer that came to mind. "It depends on who makes them." The world was full of all sorts of rules, and it would be ridiculous to follow them all.

Intrigued but with an impassive face, Hilda looked down. The woman's features were almost too sharp to be beautiful, but there was something captivating about her. She was not, Hilda decided, one to be considered for the stables. "Mm, that sort of choice is an indulgence."

Lara didn't respond to the comment. Though she was aching to win some interest from the blonde, she wouldn't wait futilely all night, and she hadn't come out that night for a philosophical discussion. She could always just go and wait at Elise's for her to come home. She had yet to be sent away, no matter how tired the other woman was. "If you'd like me to, I can go." The words stung a little, but she didn't hesitate to say them.

"Your mistress probably has a room here. I'm assuming you've no qualms with using it for your own purposes." Each word was clipped, but the brunette had piqued something in Hilda, and she wasn't sure whether her statement was an offer in genuine interest or an attempt to take the brunette out of the more public situation. There was something about her that seemed potentially volatile. It was fascinating.

It was to Lara's credit that she didn't smile at the first statement of interest. Instead she nodded. She wasn't supposed to use the rooms without Elise, but she had a key, and she didn't put much stock in rules anyway. If Elise found out she would just punish her, and that was fine. What was more interesting was that the blonde could tell she had a mistress, and didn't seem to care. Lara waited to stand. "Would you like me to show you to them?"

Hilda pursed her lips. "I imagine you would rather like to."

Lara's eyes flickered with desire for a moment, and she stared back at the other woman levelly, "Yes. Very much."

She nodded sharply. "Very well; you may lead me to them." She stood without offering Lara a hand up. That the woman was willing to do as much told Hilda quite a lot. And she wanted to know, to study her a little longer.

Lara rose, standing to her full height and then some, as she was not barefoot yet. She solemnly turned and led Hilda down a corridor to the side of the room, stopping at the third door they past. She pulled a key from her shirt and unlocked the door, then took a few steps inside and knelt on the carpet like she did for Elise.

Hilda closed the door, but she did not take the time to take in the room. The surroundings hardly mattered. Instead, she regarded the woman in front of her. She was strong and submitted only because she wanted to. Hilda could tell that much, but she did not question what Lara's motivations were. That much would be dangerous. "Your name?"

"Lara." She thought about asking the same, but decided she would leave that to the other woman. If she wanted an anonymous night, that was her prerogative.

"My name is Hilda." And if Lara wanted to find out more, Hilda would leave that to her on her own time. Though, she doubted the woman had the connections to trace her through that world easily. Still, she wouldn't put it past the woman's tenacity to somehow manage it. "I expect you to be well behaved, but I'm sure you know that. And you...mm, you are much overdressed." She sat in a nearby chair and crossed her legs. "Be precise."

This was not a request that Lara was worried about, the undressing part anyway. She gracefully stood and removed what little clothing she had on, folding them neatly into a pile on the floor. When she was finished she returned to her former position, hands folded neatly behind her.

"You sent me the drink," Hilda said shifting to make herself more comfortable. She kept an intense stare on Lara, eyes boring into the woman's bronzed skin. "What do you want, Lara?" The woman would not shy away from the question, but Hilda anticipated that such directness might excite her.

Lara didn't take any time to think, "I sent you a drink because you were interesting, and I wanted your attention." She took a slight breath, "and as for what I want, I want a challenge, and I want to succeed." And if she managed to forget a few things in the mean time, all the better.

"Up." Hilda stood as well. Lara, even barefoot, was taller than Hilda, but that was no matter. She walked around her slowly, appraising the woman's body. While Hilda was impressed with what she saw, she kept that to herself. Lara didn't need to know how beautiful she was, just as Hilda didn't need to know how good she was in these sorts of situations. She ran one of her fingernails down Lara's back and looked about the room. Tapers, newly lit, burned in a candelabra that was meant to lend the place an antique air but almost made it vulgar. Hilda took one. She knew very well that the wax was not intended for what she had planned, that it burned hotter than something designed specifically for this. But that wasn't going to be much of a problem, she guessed. She rolled the candle in her hand over Lara's back, letting the hot wax drop along her shoulders.

Lara sucked in a breath as the first drops began to burn her skin, cooling quickly after. She almost hoped the marks might linger, forcing Elise to beat a confession out of her the next night. The thought made her next breath a little louder, tinged with a light moan.

Hilda raised her eyebrows at the volume of the response. It was actually more than she had anticipated, and she willingly let her curiosity guide her, knowing that it might not be the wisest choice. Continued, letting the wax drip down Lara's back, letting it pool in her slight curves. As the flame lingered and grew hotter, she rounded Lara and held the candle poised over her nipples, lingering there without letting the wax drip directly.

Lara had contained herself again, letting her eerily calm demeanor fall. However, when Hilda rounded to her front, she stood a little taller, willingly encouraging the other woman to continue. The burning sensations were blissfully holding her attention, and the woman's demeanor was making her anticipate more than usual.

Offering no praise, Hilda let the wax drop onto Lara's hardened nipple. And she brought the flame close but not close enough to touch. Pushing could be dangerous, but Lara invited danger. And Hilda liked to control things that were difficult to control. She leaned forward as well, lips nearly touching Lara's, and she waited, waited to see how still the dark haired woman could be.

Lara's breath was so shallow she hardly moved. She could feel her sensitive skin starting to sting, and the wax that had dripped earlier melt and run down her body. And Hilda was close...so close. She closed her eyes and waited, hearing her pulse in her ears.

Without kissing her, Hilda stayed where she was, only moving the candle to Lara's other nipple. She ran her fingertips down the woman's side, feeling her anticipation, and she pressed them lightly between her legs, only just touching, just barely sliding her fingertips side of Lara's lips.

Lara forced herself not to move, to give. This woman was entirely unlike Elise, who had become almost entirely predictable. She knew she was wetter, far more aroused than she normally could become in a scene, and kept her eyes closed. Her thoughts were conflicted, aching for release, yet still holding herself back out of instinct. Only the sting of her reddening skin felt pure, and she let a breath out slowly.

Hilda pulled away only to press Lara back, firmly nudging her towards and onto the bed. Wax had dripped onto the floor and it would flake from Lara's back onto the coverlet underneath her. There would be countless signs of the night, but somehow, Hilda did not think that a worry of Lara's. And if it was a thrill, she did not discount it. She let the hot wax fall on Lara's thighs as she held the candle so the drips would pool slightly more than they should.

She let herself be pushed, and gasped only lightly at Hilda's next moves. That the room would tell the story of the night was far from worrisome for her. She wanted to speak, it was her instinct to push at this moment, but she remained silent. Hilda commanded more respect, and promised more intensity.

The taper had been short from use and now it burned down to Hilda's fingers and flickered out. She ran her wax covered fingertips up Lara's legs, extending the moment, holding it out as she decided what she would do next, as she waited to gather more on Lara's reactions to things.

Lara's eyes opened as the last of the wax cooled on her skin. She stared intently at Hilda, painfully aware of her touch, but no longer distracted enough from her thoughts to enjoy it.

"Where does your mistress keep her things?" Hilda's voice was low, thick with authority rather than desire. No matter what transgressions were being committed, she would not go rifling through the room.

Elise had many items in places around the room, many of which Lara secretly believed had been acquired since they had met, in Elise's attempt to meet her steadily growing need for surprise and severity. There were things Elise produced from the closet on the far wall, the dresser next to it, and more from under the bed. "What are you looking for?" It was a fair question, but Lara let a light smirk pass over her features.

"The closet and the dresser," Lara waited to see if she was expected to get them, or if Hilda would like to pick them out herself. Neither worried her. Elise was quite fond of both.

Hilda slid off of the bed, going to the dresser first. She quickly, efficiently secured the harness around her hips, and she selected a dildo, adding it to complete the ensemble. In the closet was an assortment of impact instruments that showed a refinement Hilda had not seen outwardly at the establishment. However, she selected the simplest crop. She ran her fingers over it as she sauntered back to the bed, regarding Lara as if she were quite a mess, even though the wax looked beautiful on her skin. "On your knees, bottom up, head down," she said.

Lara paused, looking Hilda over. She definitely exuded more power than Elise, but still Lara couldn't help the habit of complying willfully slowly. She kept her eyes on Hilda until the last moment possible before laying her head between her forearms on the bed, letting her long wavy hair sprawl on the comforter.

As she watched, Hilda slowly rubbed her fingertips together, making the wax flake away, leaving them soft. Lara's movements were too deliberately delivered to be simply the result of languor, but Hilda did not react to them. She waited until the brunette was settled and waited a moment longer, happy to draw out any anticipation. Then, she snapped the crop against Lara's thighs once and then once more, only taking brief pause before continuing.

The anticipation only made the punishment better, and Lara pressed into it, moaning lightly.

Hilda could have hit her harder, but she didn't, deliberately withholding that out of some instinct or perhaps out of some desire to push Lara in a way that she did not want to be pushed. But before she laid the final blow, she took a longer pause, long enough to let Lara react if she would.

Lara turned her head without moving from the position to look up at Hilda. The stare had grown passive, almost blissful from the treatment, but slowly cleared when the blonde continued the pause. Lara was near to asking for more, but she just stared, hoping she wouldn't have to.

For the presumption, Hilda snapped the crop between the woman's legs, rather than bringing a final blow across her thighs. Lara grunted at the unexpected pain, but didn't move.

There was no pause between that and Hilda pressing the dildo into Lara quickly. She drew in a silent breath at the feel of the heat from Lara's abused skin against her own, and she pressed in deeper, running her fingernails up Lara's back, scarping some of the wax off of it.

Lara pressed back, but otherwise remained quiet, just taking in the possessive touches. She let out a light breath at the pain of Hilda's nails on her still burned skin. Under the cover of her hair, Lara's expression was changing, mouth hanging open slightly as she breathed faster.

Hilda heard the change and resisted a moan in order to keep the distant tension between them strong. She held Lara's hips firmly then as she pulled out of her. Slowly, with a carefulness that was still firm, Hilda shifted the position of her hips and began pressing the dildo into Lara's ass, using the woman's own wetness. She pressed her fingers into Lara's hips, holding her steady even though she knew the woman would stay still. Hilda had chosen with this in mind, wanting to push Lara past what might be typical for her.

Lara whimpered at the change, but willed herself not to react further. Despite her best control, her legs started to shake at the new sensation, but she pressed back again against Hilda.

Thrusts firm but without violence, Hilda continued. The whimper was enough of a concession for her, and a half smile spread across her face. She moved her hips steadily as she bent, pressing herself against Lara's back. With one hand, she snaked her fingers up Lara's chest, rolling each nipple in turn between her fingertips and letting the wax flake free. Then, she pressed down and began to touch the woman's clit.

Lara was surprised at how ready she was, and slid her fingers through her own hair, pulling it. Hilda's touch was sure and precise, but Lara knew better than to let go without being told. She whimpered again, and heard herself mutter "please," though the word sounded foreign.

The sound delighted Hilda, but it did not sway her from the steadiness of her pace. As she thrusted, the toy pressed against her, giving a steady, pleasant pressure. She was close, and her release had built slowly, leaving the kind of promise she enjoyed. She did not acknowledge Lara, and she did not allow a sound to escape her lips as she began to come, slowly, warmth building in her and finally releasing until she let out a shuddering, long breath. Then, as if to give acknowledgement, she began to touch Lara with more intent as she stilled herself inside of her.

The sound and change were not lost on Lara and she couldn't help her breath catching as she shuddered and came against Hilda's fingers. Though her body was shaking in earnest, and she ached to lie down, she didn't move from her position, but panted lightly, waiting.

"You are not to clean yourself off until you see your mistress," Hilda said as she pulled away and unfastened the straps of the harness. She admired Lara's stamina, but to continue to push it might be dangerous for both of them. Hilda knew when to avoid the opportunity to let herself let go of strict limits.

Lara managed not to collapse, but whimpered at the loss of contact rather than the command. She still had a good amount of wax on her, and where it had peeled away her skin was red and lightly burned. She had no intention of disobeying Hilda, that much was clear. What was more, she knew she would go to Elise's apartment to wait for her, fully expecting the other woman to have heard of her disloyalty already. "Yes Hilda, I understand." Her voice was deep, but tinged with satisfaction.

"Good." Hilda took in the room, satisfied with it's condition. There was no doubt in her mind that Lara would obey to the letter, and that was deeply satisfying, no matter how much reflections of her own behavior, of her willingness to push to even minor danger, threatened to disturb her. "You may dress me."

Nodding, Lara retrieved Hilda's clothes from the top of the dresser. She was careful and efficient, but allowed herself the light transgression of kissing the blonde on the shoulder as she re-fastened the last button, before sinking to her knees.

Hilda took Lara's chin in her hand and looked down at her firmly. Then, instead of a slap as a punishment, she merely gave Lara a hard pat on the cheek. It would not be what the brunette wanted, she wagered, but that was the point. Without another word, Hilda turned on her heel. There was no need to stay the rest of the night.

Lara turned and watched her go, feeling a sinking sensation of loss returning for the first time that night. She bit her lip and sighed before standing and dressing, the wax sticking uncomfortably under her clothes, and walking out. At the door she took her coat, and went to wait for Elise.

[ ](http://www.statcounter.com/free_web_stats.html)


	2. Lara/Elise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mc: You can't write a chapter like the last one and not wonder how it all ends up working out. Plus, I wanted to work a little more with Elise. She really only makes a brief appearance, but she's an interesting character.

The cold city air swirled against Lara's nearly bare legs, and she hurried to slip inside Elise's building and close the door. The walk wasn't long, not long enough for her to think better of going right to Elise's. She was itching to take off her clothes and wait like she usually did. Whatever Elise wanted to do to her she would take, and if it was enough, she would be able to sleep. There was an added thrill to the shock she knew her appearance would cause, and her skin tingled thinking about it. She climbed the stairs to the second floor and let herself in the apartment. Elise had left a few lights on, which wasn't uncommon, and Lara slipped her coat off, tossing it over a kitchen chair on the way to the bedroom.

Elise was waiting, sitting on the end of the bed with her long legs crossed and her hands folded. She heard Lara come in and remained impassive, still. Even when she saw Lara--more skin showing than not--she did not move. But her face was hard and her frown set. Instead of going directly when the manager called to let her know what was going on, she waited. And now she watched, knowing Lara wouldn't expect her to be there. She watched for a reaction.

Lara started and came to an abrupt halt in the doorway. By the woman's expression, she could tell someone had let her know what had happened, and Lara studied her for a moment. She quietly flicked a loose curl over her shoulder, then composed herself and crossed the room to kneel at Elise's feet. She was a mess she knew, and the night was more than played out on her body, but she still had no desire to miss what Elise might do.

"Get up," Elise said, almost disgusted. "Get up and take that ridiculous outfit off." She could see the wax on Lara's collarbones and on her shoulders. She could see the reddened skin where it had flaked off. Knowing that Lara had loved every moment only increased her ire. She could have done that; she could have pushed, and she could have been the one there watching, waiting for answers, for a break.

She didn't flinch at the tone, finding it almost settling. She stood and undressed, though it didn't take long as she hadn't bothered with her undergarments when dressing to leave the bar. The clothes piled on the floor next to her, and she could feel Elise's eyes looking over her coated and burned skin. Moments later, she sank back to the floor, lacing her fingers behind her.

Elise slowly stood and rounded her, looking at the results of her night with a stranger. She bent and picked a piece of wax off of Lara's chest and flicked it away before slapping the brunette. "Your insolence is entirely out of line." Her anger and disgust was barely contained in her voice.

Lara's head snapped to the side, but she recovered quickly and looked down, letting her hair cover her passive but expectant expression. "Yes, Elise." She hoped she sounded sincere enough that Elise would continue, but not enough to seem like an outright apology.

"Put that mess you call your hair up and put on your coat," Elise snapped. She walked out of the room, fully intending to go back to the bar. If Lara was to be punished, she would have her be punished where she made the presumption--and Elise had no doubt that it was Lara who made the first move. Though, she was just as angry at whoever it was who dared to accept.

Even though she wasn't expecting the command, Lara stood. Her vanity got the best of her, however, and she gave Elise a glare as she stepped to the dresser to put her hair up.

Elise returned it, but she did nothing just then. Lara's punishment would come. "Be quick," she said as she left the room. But Lara took her time, as usual, but soon enough they were walking back to the bar, Lara in nothing but her coat and shoes. Elise walked past the bouncer without a word and no one questioned her. She stopped, nodding to the stage and post that it housed. "Go," she said to Lara as she held out her hand for her coat.

Lara didn't believe in retracing her steps so quickly, and tried to get her mind back under control. She had long resolved herself to a punishment, a severe one hopefully, but being marched back through the cold had let her appetite fade. She shrugged off the coat and nearly tossed it to Elise, nearly rolling her eyes as she stepped onto the stage. It was almost predictable really, and though she wouldn't admit it, the better part of her mental control had already been exhausted by Hilda earlier in the night.

It was in Elise's mind to make Lara wait, but the little display changed that. She was too angry herself to simply wait. She wanted the display, and she need to establish her authority after what had happened. When Lara was settled on the stage, Elise stepped up. A slave followed to hand her a whip, but she declined it, taking off her belt instead. If Lara was going to behave like a spoiled child, Elise would treat her like one.

Lara glanced at Elise as she saw the woman reach for her belt, and for the first time that night shivered in anticipation. With her hands above her, some of the dried wax was pulling at her skin, making it sting already.

There was no ceremony about it; Elise did not snap the belt, did not acknowledge the crowd. She simply laid a strip across Lara's bottom, noting that it looked as if the brunette had been hit with something earlier.

Lara closed her eyes against the pain, but otherwise remained impassive. The leather had landed across one of the marks from Hilda, and it throbbed doubly, but she could take more than that.

Elise wanted to hear Lara, wanted her to make a display, but she had wanted that for quite some time. She continued, using more force behind her blows, beads of sweat forming on her back. She knew people were watching, but she wanted Lara to give them something to talk about.

Whether it was Elise's intent, or the length of the night, Lara couldn't be sure, but she arched back into the pain and let out a quiet whimper, lowering her head. She didn't feel near asking for Elise to stop, for any kind of forgiveness, it was pure emotion that finally boiled over. She didn't notice the crowd, didn't care, just blocked the rest of life out and tried to stay on her feet.

Elise took a shuddering breath. She almost missed it, almost didn't hear the little sound. But it was a triumph. She was so close, so close to pushing through the walls that Lara put up. And perhaps it was because of that that she laid the last blow and stopped. Elise was still angry with Lara. She was still bent on making the brunette pay for it, but she was warm with the thrill of hearing the whimper, and she could direct most of her anger to the woman who took liberties with her pet.

Lara was already bracing against the next blow that never hit, and sagged slightly. She was still managing a fair amount of control, though her body was starting to betray her, and she had to lean on her tied wrists. Though she shook, her gaze was still clear and calm when she opened her eyes and looked resolutely at the far wall of the room.

"Well?" Elise waited for Lara to thank her, and she crossed her arms, impatient. She would not untie her until she heard the words, and if she didn't, Lara could stay there for the rest of the night.

Ash she took a breath, Lara straightened on shaking legs. She stood as proudly as she could, not looking away from the wall, "Thank you Elise."


	3. Hilda and Elise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You might recognize Sasha. She appears in the first chapter of backstory we get with Lara. She was pretty put out when Lara intrudes on her night with Elise and a girl named Vivienne.
> 
> FI's note- Actually, even though this was written much later than "Haunted," it's the part I wish had been included. I think it adds depth to Elise's story to know that someone else saw where she was headed with Lara and she didn't take the warning.

She was going back to look for the little bottom who desperately needed a better to top. That was what Hilda told herself, and it was, in truth, one of her goals. She wasn't sure if she would see Lara again, but the thought had crossed her mind. She wouldn't deny that, but the woman was not one of her priorities. Hilda wasn't interested in pursuing that too much, knowing that it could be dangerous. She took in the atmosphere, settled herself to it, and took the seat she had had the last time there.

When she saw the blonde enter, Sasha immediately got up and crossed the room to Elise. She had seen the woman and Lara together, and she had seen the way Lara left. While she had savored getting to see Lara's punishment, if there was any way she could get the brunette into more trouble while endearing herself to Elise, she would. She went and knelt respectfully at the woman's feet, bowing her head. "Madame, please forgive my presumption, but something has come to my attention that I think you would wish to know."

"And what, in your infinite wisdom, might that be?" Elise arched an eyebrow skeptically. As far as she was concerned, there was nothing of note going on in the club. That she had come while ordering Lara to say home, kneeling at the foot of her bed, was part of Lara's punishment and therefore not necessarily an enjoyable experience for herself.

Sasha swallowed, but she did not dare to look up. Elise's tone was near frightening. "The woman...the woman who used your rooms with Lara is just across the room, Madame."

That made Elise sit up straighter. "She is?" She quickly scanned the room, trying to pick out just who Sasha might be talking about.

"Yes, Madame. She is sitting in the corner that is most shadowed..." She dared look up and nod in the woman's direction. "Just there."

Elise pursed her lips and leaned back into the sofa. She couldn't see much of the other woman, but that didn't matter to her in the least. She was at the top of the food chain in the bar and everyone else acknowledged that. This woman would too. "Tell her that I'd like to have a word."

Sasha nearly flushed with delight. Lara was nowhere to be found, and Elise hadn't hesitated to call upon her to take the brunette's place. "Yes, Madame," she said, rising and quickly going across to Hilda. When she returned to Elise, however, she tried to hide her worry. She kept her eyes to the floor. "Forgive me, Madame, but she says she will speak to you there."

That only made Elise frown. "That's simply unacceptable. Tell her that I know what she did to my slave without my permission and that if she doesn't get over here, I'll have the bouncers escort her out."

Sasha went back to the woman, worry showing openly on her face. She was relieved when she rose and followed her, and she merely stepped back and knelt to let the do women do what they would.

Hilda's face did not show annoyance, but it was firm. And she pursed her lips when she reached Elise. "Your sending your slaves to speak for you is as tedious as your threat," she said evenly.

Elise narrowed her eyes. "I don't like it when other people play with my toys." She saw no point in prevaricating. She flicked her eyes to Sasha. "I'm done with you."

Hilda idly watched the girl scramble away and called the bartender over with a mere move of her hand. "Pernod," she said, word clipped. She did not offer to order for Lara's mistress, and she ignored the bartender as he waited to see if the other woman would order. "No, I don't suppose you would. You have quite the presumptuous toy, however."

Elise waved off the bartender and Hilda's comment with one gesture. "She's been punished." The details of which were none of the other woman's business. "Which does not excuse your behavior with her once you knew she belonged to someone else."

"No, it doesn't, does it?" The bartender returned with her drink, and Hilda took a long sip of it, savoring the slight bitterness. "Mm. She intrigued me." It was not an apology.

"She shouldn't have." Elise glared. "She's an insolent child and you did nothing but indulge her rebellion."

At that, Hilda raised her eyebrows, not bothering to hide her surprise. "An indulgence, perhaps," Hilda said, half incredulous at the woman's response. "But your Lara is...hardly an insolent child."

"Of course she is." Elise was certain of that.

"You have no idea who I am, and perhaps that's just as well," Hilda said evenly, even as she got closer to Elise. And she had no doubt that Elise did not know her face, but her name would be something different. "But you needn't continue to speak to me in such a manner, and you will listen to what I have to say to you."

Elise sniffed. "I don't care who you think you are," she said disdainfully. "But I think it's time for you to go."

"No, it isn't." Hilda took another long sip of her drink and put the glass down, the sound ringing in the air between them. "My name is Hilda Bor," she said quietly, knowing what her name implied in such circles, "and your slave, your Lara is insolent and proud...though, I doubt you need me to tell you as much. I'm sure you enjoy the challenge."

If Hilda expected her to be impressed, then she was going to be disappointed. She knew just who Hilda was and about her connection to Therese, and that would have been enough to earn her ire, even if she hadn't touched Lara without her permission. She looked at Hilda, trying to figure out just why the other woman was good enough to be in Therese's inner circle and she wasn't. She couldn't see anything special. Elise stood, getting as close to Hilda as she could. "I don't care about who you are. I don't care about what Therese thinks of you. In here, it doesn't mean anything. Get out."

Hilda licked her lips lightly and leaned closer. There was something there, something beyond what Hilda expected. She saw Elise's eyes go dark with rage that was contained and cultivated. "Mark my words," she said, voice low, hard, "should you continue, Lara _will_ hurt you. She is containing something that is...deeply unstable...and deeply alluring." So alluring that Hilda had almost been taken in...almost.

Elise shoved her away. "Stay out of my business."

"Let her go," Hilda said, standing. She straightened her blouse as if nothing had happened, and her eyes softened as she looked to Elise. She could see some sort of pain there, a pain that she did not find alien. She understood how it could create such drive. But it was not up to her to discover what had caused it. "Or you will end up with nothing left." There were murmurs around them, and Hilda knew they were attracting attention. She nodded to Elise and turned on her heel, knowing she wouldn't return.


	4. Lara/Hilda+Geoffrey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mc: This came about from the obvious...we knew it would be hot. But it's rare that Hilda gets to be vulnerable, and it was fun to get to show that she actually has the worst temper...ever.
> 
> fi: Two things on this one- firstly, it was necessary to show just how dark and self-destructive Lara had gotten at this point. This really could be best set between her meeting Sabina in Paris, and meeting Nathalie in New York. Secondly- It was another gratuitous chance to have Lara slap people. I may or may not have watched certain clips of "Glass House II" to remember how to visualize 'this' Lara ;)

Lara rolled her eyes as she watched Emilie go, tears already welling up in the girl's eyes. The young blonde already had Lara's handprint across her face but little else as of yet. Lara shrugged, she had wasted another perfectly good evening on someone with a pretty face but nothing much else. The tall brunette sipped her drink pensively and leaned back in her seat. She was about to give up on the night and just go home when movement on the stage caught her eye. Someone was being tied to be whipped, and she thought she might stay just a little longer.

When the whipping was half way through, Hilda stepped into the room, stopping for half a moment to watch. The technique was a little sloppy, but no harm was being done. She wasn't in the mood to watch, however. One of her best ponies had run off with the trainer two weeks before a race, and she had discovered the knowledge secondhand. She went to the bar, sliding into a stool at the far end to make it clear that she was not to be approached.

As the whipping drew to a close, Lara finished her drink. The whole evening was being spectacularly disappointing; the pet had started to cry before she was even marked the first time. Lara rattled the ice in her glass and went to the bar for a refill. While she waited for the bartender, she glanced down the bar, immediately raising an eyebrow when she recognized Hilda. Lara felt her stomach drop and her eyes focused on the blonde, looking her over shamelessly. The last time she had been with Hilda it had been a pleasant challenge and had pushed Elise ever closer to breaking. She shivered at the memory and accepted her drink from the server. Lara took a sip, and moved to slide into a barstool one away from Hilda. Last time they had met she had still 'belonged' to Elise, but those days were over, she had grown. "It's good to see you again Hilda." Lara raised her glass as if greeting an equal.

At first, Hilda didn't move, didn't acknowledge that she had been spoken to at all. She recognized the voice immediately however, and finally, she glanced Lara's way, turning back to her drink disinterestedly. "You may call me Madame," she said, controlling her voice so that she did not snap because of the presumption. "And I've no desire to deal with another woman's _pet_ tonight."

Lara had the audacity to laugh lightly, still letting her eyes trail over Hilda. "Good. Me either, and mine seems to not have had the constitution to behave herself tonight." She left off any formal address. "I'm surprised to see you here tonight." It wasn't the same place they'd last met, but it still wasn't somewhere she expected to see Hilda.

"I'm not in the mood for your games. Where is your mistress?" she quipped. Hilda turned fully towards Lara, taking her in. There was something different--a sharper edge, perhaps--to the woman. But Hilda was wary. She was hardly worried about repercussions for simply talking to her, but she was in no mood for angry women.

Lara moved to cover one of Hilda's hands with her own, a gesture that might have been friendly from anyone else, "Oh, Elise?" She knew Hilda was well aware who she was asking after, "She was weak." Lara took a sip of her drink, the refocused on the blonde, "I showed her, but then I let her go." The brunette worked the memory over in her mind, deciding it was an adequate description.

Hilda drew her hand away as if she had been touched by something most unsavory, and she quickly brought her palm down across Lara's cheek. She understood the difference now, and she understood the danger. Elise had been foolish enough not to heed her warning it seemed, but it was not for Hilda to say if she got what she deserved. She stood and grabbed the back of Lara's neck firmly. "We're going home," she said, jerking the woman up. Hilda's tone indicated that the situation was not up for discussion.

Lara let herself be pulled off her chair. Mere months ago, a sure act like that would have sent Lara to her knees, focused her like nothing else could. Tonight, however, she didn't flinch and twisted expertly away from Hilda, only to quickly move in and force the blonde's head to the side with a hand in her hair. Lara leaned close and kissed the other woman's cheek, staying there long enough to flick her tongue over the blonde's skin after. She released Hilda almost immediately and stood back to her full height, nearly smirking. "Aren't you going to buy a girl a drink first?" Lara had no intention of passing up the invitation, but she couldn't help asserting herself first, the mention of Elise reminding her of just what she was distancing herself from.

Hilda wasted no time in reaction, but a simple slap was not appropriate for such a presumption, especially in public. She backhanded Lara, making sure to strike the cheek she had hit before. While her color rose, she kept her expression calm as she grabbed the back of Lara's neck again, harder this time, and took one of the woman's wrists. Hilda pushed her towards the door, noticing for the first time the marks on Lara's bare back. How very curious; they were fresh enough to still cause pain. But that was precisely what she was interested in that night. "I rather think my husband is going to enjoy tonight," she said quietly as she ushered Lara out.

Lara just barely hid a moan at the force. Where Hilda's ring had struck her she could feel blood from her teeth cutting across her own cheek. She slid her tongue over the cut as the blonde dragged her out and down the stairs. Something in her was twisting, caught between her still buried desire to find her own limits, and her mind screaming that she was better than this role. Lara tried to pull her arm free, but Hilda had a better hold this time. As she was dragged down the stairs and out onto the street, Hilda's words finally resonated, but she tried to shrug them off. The brunette tried to keep herself from asking the stupid question of if Hilda really was married, considering she likely had an imprint of the woman's wedding band across her face. Instead, she just turned to the other woman as best she could and raised an eyebrow, as if daring her to explain herself.

The lines Lara's expression created were as pleasant as they were infuriating. Hilda pushed her into a waiting car, and she did not bother to say another word, keep her hands in place, holding the other woman there, sitting close to her, until they reached her home outside of the city. It was a peaceful scene with soft lights illuminating the paths to the house and to the stables, and Hilda maintained that quiet as she pulled Lara out, pushing her towards the house. She felt an almost too compelling desire to quench whatever fire Lara's victory over Elise had started, but she wasn't entirely sure she could. Still, she was up to the task and willing to take the calculated risk. "I suppose you won't be good enough to leave unrestrained," she quipped as she entered the house. Hilda pushed Lara towards a chest in the entryway, and she took her hand off of the woman's neck to take a set of cuffs out of a drawer.

"Hilda? Is that you?" Geoffrey wandered in from the kitchen. He thought he had head two sets of footsteps and he wasn't disappointed when he stepped into the entryway and saw Hilda with another woman.

Lara barely registered the ride, or the short walk to the house. She had long since given up any thoughts of self-preservation that might have kept her from going home with a near stranger. Whether it was hubris or quiet desperation, she wasn't sure of. The brunette came back to herself as Hilda pushed her, and caught herself on the edge of the dresser. She could see the cuffs out of the corner of her vision, and she shoved back when she heard the male voice, pulling Hilda off of her and back a few feet. Lara could feel the back of her neck sting where the other woman's nails had cut across it, but she didn't care. The brunette wasn't about to be some plaything for the couple.

"Oh, don't worry," Hilda said as she pushed closer to Lara, catching one of her wrists and cuffing it. "He won't be allowed to touch." She smirked. "I believe I quite understand your preferences."

She pursed her lips and caught Lara's other wrist. "Your safeword, Lara...it's the same?"

Geoffrey raised his eyebrows as he crossed his arms. "It's going to be one of those sorts of nights, isn't it?" He chuckled and leaned against the door frame, not really expecting an answer.

Lara's eyes flashed from the man in the doorway back to Hilda, and the comment caught her enough off guard that her wrists were restrained before she could struggle. She found herself nodding slowly, mind still screaming. The brunette stepped back, trying to maintain her indignant attitude, and spat at the blonde, "Don't touch me." Her breath was increasing, however, "I not some pet you can just mark for your amusement anymore."

"Aren't you?" Hilda looked over her shoulder to Geoffrey and smirked. He knew he could watch, and he wouldn't try anything more unless he was invited. She advanced on Lara, pushing her back into the living room, which would serve well enough for her purposes. "Because I'm not quite sold on your...mmm...newfound status." She didn't look at Geoffrey, but raised her voice slightly in speaking to him. "Darling, won't you fetch me the cat o' nine..."

"Of course, dear." He smirked at the term of endearment. It wasn't something they normally tended toward, but he was happy to play it up. He walked from the room and went to find the whip Hilda had requested, trying to remember just where he had seen it last.

Lara stepped back until she hit the back of the couch, eyes still fixed on Hilda. "That's quite a prop; feeling like you need the help?" Lara sneered, "Or does he just like it?" She had no doubt it was meant for her, but the brunette was just saying whatever came to mind. She took a step back toward Hilda, stopping only inches from her, "Elise liked to use props too," her voice dropped even lower, bordering on dangerous, "but she still couldn't handle seeing her own work."

"Mm, those marks on your back..." Hilda grabbed Lara and spun her around before running her fingernails over what was left by the whip. "I suppose she was competent enough." She licked her lips thoughtfully before shoving Lara forward and sauntering towards a small writing desk in the corner of the room. Hilda took out a small dagger--a gift and simple talking piece that she hadn't used for more than conversation at parties--when she sauntered over to Lara again, she started between the brunette's legs and began to cut her dress off.

Lara just saw the flash of metal, and it took her a moment to realize what was happening. However, when she did, she twisted her head around, though was careful not to move her body, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" It was more the act than the loss of the clothes, but both made her pulse rise.

"Shut up," Hilda snapped. She wasn't in the mood to indulge Lara's little tantrums. Once she cut up the back of the dress, she began with the arms and finally got it off of the brunette. Then, she yanked down her--she imagined--carefully chosen panties. "You won't be needing those."

Geoffrey stepped back into the room just as Hilda finished cutting Lara's dress off. "The cat, love." He was happy to hold it for Hilda until she requested.

Lara watched the clothes fall away. Being so exposed didn't bother her, it never had. Hilda's demeanor was slowly sinking in, slowly melting her resolve and replacing it with the old aches, desires, that had sent her to find Elise in the first place. The thought made her shiver lightly, and she glared over her shoulder one more time at the blonde as the other woman took the whip, "Elise didn't know her limit until I showed her, do you?" Lara was nearly pensive, waiting for the answer.

"Very well," Hilda replied. And Hilda wasn't about to let Lara get near them. She took the brunette's wrists and marched her around the sofa. "Bend over," she said, but instead of waiting, she pushed Lara down over the back of it. "You were quite presumptuous tonight, and that deserves punishment."

She looked up to Geoffrey and merely nodded, holding her hand out for the whip.

Lara just nodded, and quietly placed her hands on the cushions to brace herself. Though she hadn't been in this position in awhile, she still quietly ached for it.   
"Yes...Madame..." The second word was clearly an afterthought and only half-serious. She could hear Geoffrey hand Hilda the whip and step back.

Hilda was poised to bring down the whip, but she stopped herself. She could see Lara's muscles tensed with anticipation, and she frowned before pulling the woman up and forcing her to face her. Hilda pressed her to her knees. "No...first you'll see to my needs." She grabbed Lara's chin firmly. "No biting." And as for Hilda still being fully dressed...that was for Lara to negotiate with her all too skilled mouth.

Lara leaned in and pressed her lips to Hilda's leg, nudging the hem of the blonde's skirt up a few inches as she did. "Turn around then." She wasn't going to deny this request; it was too enticing.

Geoffrey shifted, crossing his arms as he watched Hilda give Lara a warning look before turning. He rarely saw his wife disorganized, and though it was subtle, he could tell. But he supposed he would find out what put her in such a mood and what the brunette had to do with it later.

Lara went immediately to tug the zip of Hilda's skirt down with her teeth. The fabric fell away cleanly from the other woman's slender hips, piling on the floor. The brunette paused then, licking her lips, and gave Geoffrey a heated glance over her shoulder before dragging Hilda's panties off, letting her lips brush shamelessly over the blonde's skin as she went.

As she stepped out of the fabric, Hilda turned back towards Lara and kicked it away. She still had the whip in her hand and made sure to let the brunette see it before grasping her hair with her free hand and pulling her forward. Hilda glanced at Geoffrey; he was certainly ready to watch, and she was mildly curious about what sorts of glances he and Lara had just exchanged. Both looked almost smug. "Get to it," she snapped to Lara.

Lara was silent but thoroughly enjoying Hilda's obvious want. She moved to settle in front of the blonde, and leaned in with intent, but turned and instead kissed Hilda's thigh, moaning lightly.

Hilda shuddered even at the touch of Lara's lips, and she immediately corrected herself, stopping her body from reacting that way. She wasn't sure if this was her own anger, her desire to push Lara into being broken that was manifesting or if she simply wanted a release for the night, but she tightened her grip on Lara's hair, forcing the woman to center herself.

The reaction was not lost on Lara, and she smirked quietly and let Hilda press her between her legs. The brunette didn't protest further for the moment, and licked Hilda skillfully, wanting to bring out another reaction.

As much as he could see that something was wrong, that Hilda was off balance, Geoffrey found himself aroused at the display. He leaned against the door frame, shifting until he was comfortable. "She must have done something quiet naughty," he commented amusedly. Hilda was shifting, short, jagged breaths coming out of her mouth. He knew she wouldn't let the woman hear her moan.

"She has a big mouth," Hilda replied, almost through clenched teeth.

She willed herself to be close, and it was difficult to deny that despite Lara's failings--hubris being the greatest--she was skilled. And within moments, Hilda was shaking with her silent climax.

Lara listened seemingly passively to their words, and didn't pull away once she felt Hilda stiffen and relax. She knew she was getting to the other woman, and was now fully prepared, needing, to be punished for it.

"Up," Hilda demanded, voice thick. She didn't wait or Lara to move, instead tugging at her hair and shoving her back over the sofa once she was on her feet. And Hilda brought the whip down quickly before even taking a breath. It was difficult to be precise, but she didn't care. Lara wanted the pain, needed the pain, and Hilda wasn't stupid enough to try to question what drove that need. "Count," she demanded.

Lara simply took a breath and started to count. At the first few blows she was stiffening against the pain, pulling it into her self, but as Hilda continued, her mind relaxed and Lara moaned lightly between numbers. Where Hilda hit Elise's marks, she could feel them ready to break again. Lara hadn't tended well to the cuts, nor had she asked anyone else to, and the ones she couldn't reach had continued to break, healing slowly. They were a constant reminder, an itch, that kept making her seek more.

She continued, listening only to the sound of Lara's voice without really hearing the numbers. The moans, the obvious pleasure infuriated Hilda, and she felt some drive to show the woman that this was indeed a punishment.

Hilda was severe, and while Lara's mind grew quieter, her body started to rebel. The brunette reached 30, and her voice was still strong, though there were tears running down her cheeks. Her shoulder was growing a dull ache because of the force, but she continued, determined to show Lara that she would not be allowed such indulgences again. The woman could take more, she told herself; she knew how to judge these things.

Light moans were still interrupting her counting, but as she passed 40, however, she began to fade. Lara still heard her mind saying the numbers, still thanking Hilda, unaware that she was so longer making noise. While her brain continued, the brunette's body finally surrendered and went slack, draped unconscious over the back of the couch in front of Hilda. For the first time that night, her features relaxed, and her eyes closed.

When she saw, Hilda's instinct, her muscles stopped a moment before her mind caught up. She dropped the whip, recoiling from it immediately as she stepped back. She was pushing too far, and she wanted to keep pushing, to wake Lara and begin some other form of punishment. "Geoffrey," she said slowly, trying to keep her voice steady. "Her back...take care of her back and...have someone drive her home."

Lara stirred at the noise and cessation of the punishment. The brunette had no idea what had just happened, not cognizant of any change in her behavior. She blinked her eyes open, and turned painfully over her shoulder to fix Hilda with a level stare, "Why are you sending me away?" The statement was a mix of daring and hurt.

"This has gone too far; we're finished." Hilda was moving across the room, going to Geoffrey. Her shoulders were beginning to ache from building tension. "Geoffrey..."

"Of course." Though he was worried about Hilda, his expression didn't change. There would be time to talk about this later. He grabbed a jar of salve and opened it as he approached Lara. A strong hand on the back of her neck kept her in place while he rubbed the cream into her back, doing so as gently as he could, though he knew that it wouldn't be pain free.

Lara tried to twist out of his grasp, to yell and say she didn't need his help, but he was too strong and Hilda's work had taken much of her strength. In spite of herself, she was crying again, more out of frustration than pain.

Hilda wanted to turn and go, but her sense of responsibility would not let her. She watched as Geoffrey continued, and she tried to calm herself, to begin to sort through how she had let something like this happen. "See to it that you do not approach me in public again--so boldly or as you know you should," she said finally.

Lara coughed back a few tears, but managed to keep her voice determined, "It won't happen again." And she was sure of that, "we all have our limits." In a last moment of willpower, Lara tried to lean up and press into Geoffrey's hand, needing any contact.

Geoffrey subtly pulled his hand away and increased the pressure on Lara's neck, pushing slightly into the arteries there. He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "This is actually easier for me if you're unconscious."

Lara's pulse increased, but she just nodded. At that point in her mental desperation, she cared little for what might happen to her, and not knowing would be a relief. She didn't struggle as she felt his fingers tighten.

Finally, as Geoffrey finished, Hilda walked over to Lara. She let the woman stand but kept a distance between them, glancing back to Geoffrey as he left to find Lara clothing an alert the diver. "I won't be a part of your self destruction," she said quietly. "And I hate to think who else might."

Lara's legs were shaking lightly, but she took a few steps back toward Hilda. Her features were softer, almost resigned. She wanted to explain, wanted to somehow tell the blonde she was wrong, but no words to the effect would come to her. The brunette just leaned in and kissed Hilda's cheek, though without demand, "Yes. Thank you Hilda." She sighed and stepped back, dreading the rest of the night ahead.


	5. Sabina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fi: So for a long time I thought this had actually gone into 'Circumstance' - turns out I was wrong, so here it is. Not a big game-changer, but it's a little mirror bit that shows Patrice having a moment like Donna did with her. Also, who doesn't love a little more Jacob, who was now that I think of it, maybe my first entirely original character from 'way back in the day'. You can just imagine him going home to try and work this all out in his head in his 400 sq. ft studio apartment, whilst watching reruns of Law &amp; Order- probably indulging a little crush on Serena (you know....because she's a lesbian.)
> 
> mc: I admit, it was my bad that this didn't get in, and I didn't realize it until so much later that the moment to add it was completely gone. But we had a ton of chapters waiting to be edited and posted, and the organization system was going to hell...so it was easy to miss. Generally, I don't like to say who was writing whom or which part, but I really, really enjoy writing for Jacob, even if he wasn't my conception. So, I really love this chapter.

Sabina opened the outer door to Patrice's office and smiled at Jacob. She had a jacket of Patrice's slung over her arm. "Hey. Is she here?"

"Hey!" Jacob half stood up but thought better of it and sat again. He tried to look more composed. Sabina looked totally hot in cigarette pants and a slouchy shirt, and kelly green was totally one of her colors (though, Jacob wouldn't admit to know kelly green from any other kind of green if asked). "Yeah...yeah, she's just...she's on a call. So, you can just...chill or whatever."

"Oh. Cool." Sabina really just needed to drop the jacket off, which she guessed she could just leave with Jacob, but she was reluctant to leave without seeing Patrice first. She sat in one of the chairs. "So..." she fished around for something to talk about. "How's work?"

"Busy...I mean...it's cool...it's..." He looked at his desk, noting that he needed to straighten it before Patrice saw what a nightmare it was. "Yeah. So...what's up? You headed to class or something?"

"Getting there." Sabina nodded. "I mean, I'm not in a rush, but eventually." She crossed her legs and glanced at Patrice's door. She was never quite sure what to say to Jacob. She knew he had a little crush on her, but she really wanted to just ignore it.

"Cool, cool." He shifted some papers on his desk and glanced at the phone. Patrice was still on the line, but Jacob knew he wouldn't have much more time. "So I guess you've only got like...a year or something left before you leave?"

"Yeah. Just about." She nodded. "Do you have any plans... After this, I mean?" She was sure that Jacob had to have some kind of ambition beyond being Patrice's assistant.

"Oh, yeah, of course..." He was about to launch into it, but Jacob had a brilliant plan. He smiled. "Hey, maybe we should go out to dinner tomorrow night and we could talk more..." He said it in one breath, nearly squeaking at the end.

Patrice hung up the phone and realized Sabina must be there with her jacket. The blond could hear her chatting with Jacob outside and considered if she should go stop him from making a fool of herself, but really there was little she could do about it. She smiled as she pushed a few papers around on her desk, looking for the file she needed Jacob to copy.

Sabina smiled awkwardly at Jacob. "That's, um, really sweet, but I'm kinda already seeing someone." It really was sweet, but she really wasn't interested in him. And she didn't think that Nathalie would like it if she started going out with someone else.

Patrice had found the file and had her hand on the door when she heard Sabina's answer. She paused, feeling herself sink for a moment. The blond knew immediately who it was, and bit her lip, knowing her place was to simply be happy for Sabina. Still, it was difficult to hear what she suspected confirmed, and she had to remember to fix her expression before she could step into the hall.

"Oh...right...yeah...I guess he's probably the jealous type, right?" he laughed uneasily, wishing he could shut up for once. "Well, cool...that's cool...yeah..."

"Well, I haven't really talked to her about it, but..." Sabina shrugged. "I know I wouldn't be happy if she started seeing someone else."

"Oh! Her..." Of course. Patrice was a lesbian and so was Alex...so of course they would have a lesbian exchange student...or...girl staying with them...or whatever. He tried to smile, to shrug it off, but he just ended up knocking things off of his desk. "Yeah, that's cool. I guess you, uh, met at school...or whatever."

By the time she heard the telltale shuffling from Jacob, Patrice decided to rescue him, and opened the door, remembering to look surprised to see Sabina there, "Oh, Sabina, were you waiting long? Sorry about that, long phone call." She turned to Jacob, holding out the file and holding her other hand up showing three fingers, "three copies. Color pages in color, the rest normal. You know the drill."

Yep...sure...got it." He stood, causing a few more things to fall onto the floor. Jacob grabbed the folder and hurried to the copy room, wanting nothing more than to put that conversation behind him.

Sabina watched him go, then turned to Patrice. "Thank you." She sighed in relief that she didn't have to continue that conversation.

Patrice smiled, hoping Sabina couldn't tell her mind was still working over the new information, "Any time, and thanks for this." She reached over and took the jacket. "What time do you think you'll be home tonight?" Alex had expressed some interest in getting out for a drink or two.

"Right after my last class." She didn't have any reason to linger at school that day.

Patrice nodded and glanced around to make sure the hall was empty before running her fingers through the girl's hair. "See you then." She let the touch linger just a bit longer than usual, then stepped back toward her office door, smiling as she dismissed Sabina for the afternoon.

"Yeah." Sabina smiled and headed for the elevator, hoping that it would show up before Jacob finished with his copies.


	6. Alex/Patrice, Nathalie/Sabina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mc: This one is kinda epic, but it was really too good to resist. Nathalie is actually one of my favorite characters, and I really love the interaction between Patrice and her. This one was intended to be a deleted scene from its inception. There was a lot going on at the end of "Continuity," and this is meant to take place sometime after that.
> 
> fi: I'd like to further note that Patrice is honestly a little peeved she has to choose between the rest of the scene, and a dinner reservation- but this is why we love her... ;)
> 
> Also, comments/questions/feedback is greatly appreciated on these longer fics (and sometimes can let us know what to write next).

Somehow, pressing "P" on the elevator up to Patrice and Alex's was the thing that made Nathalie's nerves start if she'd managed to calm herself before she got there. She was more comfortable with the blondes, but she was still much too self aware around them. It was like if she fucked up, they would somehow see that her life was ruined. But she tried to clear those thoughts away as the elevator doors opened and she was faced with their door. She knocked, hoping that Sabina would be the one to answer. Then they could probably just sneak out.

Patrice set down the binder she was looking over when she heard the knock on the door. Porcelain and Persia heard it too and jumped up to see who was there. Alex wouldn't be home till later, and Sabina's schedule kept changing near the end of the semester, so Patrice had been doing a little work at home. She walked to the door and answered, smiling when she saw a slightly nervous Nathalie in the hall. "Nathalie, good to see you again, though I'm sure you're here to see Sabina. I think she should be home soon, would you like to come in?" The blonde smiled warmly at the girl.

"Oh, I..." Nathalie resisted the urge to look at her watch, knowing it would be rude. She was pretty sure Sabina had said she would be there. "Sure, if you don't mind." She made herself smile as she stepped in and looked around, almost as if she'd never been there before. "Thanks."

Patrice closed the door behind them and waved the dogs off. Porcelain went lazily back to lie down in their bedroom and Persia followed a moment later, after circling Nathalie one more time to make sure she didn't have a treat for her. "Make yourself comfortable, I was just finishing with a little work." Patrice led her into the living room. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Oh, I'm fine...really. I'm sorry to interrupt." Nathalie avoided the pristine white sofas and sat in a chair, crossing her legs almost primly. "Sabina said she'd be here." She smiled apologetically. It looked like Patrice had the place to herself, and she didn't like to intrude on anyone's personal time.

Patrice resisted the urge to laugh at the girl's obvious nervousness and went to pour herself a drink anyway. She left the bottle out in case Nathalie changed her mind. "So, where are you off to later then?" Patrice sat back on the couch, glad to have an excuse to stop working.

Nathalie's features softened when she reminded herself that Patrice wasn't Sabina's mother. "I just thought we'd pick up some takeout and..." She still couldn't help but blush. "And go back to my place. I'm done with my finals, but I know Sabina has one more. Did, uhm...did you and Alex have plans?"

"Alex is working late, so I'm not sure yet. We had vague plans to go and have a drink with a few old friends at the Club, but we'll see." It was a Friday, and Donna and Liz generally enjoyed a little company to start the weekend. Patrice watched as Nathalie's cheeks got a little redder at the mention of the club, but she let it go.

"Cool..." Nathalie fidgeted lightly and tried not to be too obvious about looking for a clock. "I...think Sabina's late." And as soon as she said it, she realized that she might be getting Sabina in trouble. Nathalie looked down at her hands and tried to compose herself. This was Patrice, and of the two of Sabina's mistresses, Nathalie found her by far the more approachable.

Patrice smiled, chuckling lightly. "So she is." The blonde took a sip of her drink, "But this time, she's not late for me. I suppose you should have the honors of punishing her for it." Patrice was joking, but not entirely.

"Uh...yeah...I.." Nathalie smiled tightly as she looked directly at Patrice. "You know what...can I still have that drink?" It seemed like as good a time as any to talk about this. She'd been going over it in her head while on the treadmill or on the train to school or whenever she wasn't thinking about something else. Of course, imaginary conversations were something Nathalie just did; she was good at being prepared. But she didn't really think this one would ever _happen_.

She raised an eyebrow, but Patrice smiled as she got up to get the drink, "yes of course." She returned a moment later and handed over the glass, sitting back down, "You look like you'd like to talk about something." Patrice had an idea of what it might be, and sat back, trying to be as calm as she could to make the girl relax.

"Sometimes I think...well, it's like Sabina does stuff like this just so she can...uhm, get punished." Nathalie took a sip of the drink and looked down into it before looking up again. "Okay, I mean...I know she does. But I mean, I'm obviously not...you or Alex. I don't really..." She shrugged.

Patrice nodded, sipping her drink as if they might be discussing the weather, "And you want to be able to give the correct response." It didn't surprise Patrice that Nathalie wanted answers to these questions, the girl was obviously meticulous with details and plans, which were all things that might make her nicely suited to the role should she decide to pursue it.

"Correct is...yeah." She pursed her lips and leaned forward a little bit. "I mean, I want to do it right, but I also don't want her to get really bored with me, you know?" She sipped her drink again and held it up. "This is really good..."

"Thank you." Patrice sat her own glass down for a moment while she considered where to start, "Needless to say Sabina has learned quite a bit since she's lived with us, but she doesn't get bored easily." She smirked, "The thing about Sabina is...she likes being punished a little too much. When she really misbehaves we have to give her something to do that she really dislikes. Suffice to say if she was late for Alex or I, we might be able to cancel the maid service for the week." Patrice considered her drink, and picked it back up, "As for more...physical...punishments, she's quite capable of taking a lot. Though, if you want a proper lesson in that it might be best to wait until Alex gets home." Patrice tried not to laugh when the girl blanched a bit at the mention of Alex.

"That's...yeah, I'm not sure about that, but thanks." She smiled a little despite the flush that was now beginning to cover her cheeks. Patrice hadn't condescended to her, and she appreciated that. It was getting easier. "I like doing stuff like that...and I like just...being normal. I guess that I'm a little worried about...knowing which is right for when, too."

Patrice took a moment to sort out the response before she replied. "That's fine, balance is good. I'm sure Sabina doesn't expect you to be in charge all the time." She did chuckle then, "I mean, if that was the way of things, Alex might never let me leave her office floor." It wasn't necessarily the way their relationship always went, but she wanted to keep things light. "Do you have anything in specific you're interested in?"

Now _that_ was something Nathalie hadn't expected to hear. Sabina had told her how sometimes Alex and Patrice switched or had their own scenes without her, but it all seemed vague and dreamlike. It was clear that Sabina idolized both of them. But when Patrice said it, it definitely seemed real, almost normal. She swallowed and took the opportunity to take another sip of her drink. "I'm interested in...well, just being able to completely get through...I mean, like, the whole package at least for a little while. I don't know how you just...don't start laughing sometimes or lose control. I think I could do it...I just don't know."

As she was about to put together an answer, Patrice heard a key in the front door, and Sabina dropping her backpack in the hall like she wasn't supposed to. For once, she smiled about it. The blonde looked at Nathalie and raised an eyebrow, "If you have a moment, you might be able to learn a bit I think." She heard Sabina coming down the hall. "But I won't keep you from your night if you'd rather not."

"I...no, I think I'd like to stay," Nathalie said, finding that the words came out before she could question herself. She didn't smile when she saw Sabina poke her head into the room. Instead, she watched, Patrice.

The blonde didn't look at Sabina, "You're late Sabina. And you left your things in the hall again. You have two minutes to be back here with your collar on and your clothes off."

Sabina blinked as the smile disappeared from her face. "But...?" She looked between Nathalie and Patrice in confusion. She and Nathalie were supposed to be going out, but it didn't look like Nathalie was objecting.

"One minute forty-five and counting, Sabina." Patrice set down her glass for the night and looked at her watch. She was itching to turn around and see the look on the brunette's face, but she didn't let herself.

Nathalie merely pursed her lips and took a sip of her drink. It was more to keep herself from smiling or saying anything, than anything else.

Sabina swallowed when she realized that Patrice was serious. She quickly went back down the hallway and grabbed her bag, even as she was pulling her shirt off. A minute and a half was going to be cutting it close and she wasn't sure that she could do it. She stepped out of her pants as she stepped into her bedroom and just kicked them away. The bag got tossed on the bed as she twisted her hair up. There was a clip on her desk from where she'd thankfully left it the night before. Her collar was next to it and she grabbed it as she unhooked her bra and stepped out of her panties. It was hard to buckle and walk, but she was going to have to manage it if she wanted to make Patrice deadline. The leather slid through the buckle, but she had a hard time getting it to latch without being able to look at it. It was a hole too lose, but she didn't have time to do anything about it as she stepped into the living room and knelt in the center of the rug. Her chest was heaving, more from the stress than actual physical exertion and she tried desperately to calm down and stop wondering if she had made it in time.

Patrice looked casually at her watch, Sabina had just made it, but she could fix that. "No, not there Sabina. In front of Nathalie." She pointed, "And that means your two minutes is up."

Nathalie's eyes went wide at the way Patrice manipulated the situation to get what she wanted out of it. She watched as the brunette settled in front of her, then she looked up at Patrice, as if asking what was next.

Patrice just looked calmly at Nathalie, "She's been late twice for you tonight." She went for something simple, "Hit her." It would be up to the brunette how hard, but she was sure the girl wouldn't do any harm.

Biting back her question before she could ask it, Nathalie turned her eyes to Sabina. That could mean anything, and she was too good at outlining possibilities. So, in an attempt to bypass giving the situation too much thought, Nathalie slapped Sabina's cheek, though not as hard as she could have.

Patrice watched the hesitation, but ignored it. Nathalie was doing surprisingly well, so she continued with the pageantry of the simple scene, "Now ask her why she was late." Any answer would yield another punishment, but Nathalie needed to learn.

As if getting ready for a job interview, Nathalie straightened, a serious look coming to her face. "Why were you late, Sabina?"

Tears welled in Sabina eyes, though from the placement of the blow rather than the force. It was just a physiological reaction. She did her best to ignore them. "My study group ran over." Which she would have explained earlier if they had given her half a chance. It didn't seem like she was going to get that opportunity that night though. Patrice clearly had something else in mind.

Patrice looked pointedly at Nathalie, "That's not good enough, hit her again." With Sabina's reaction to punishment, the reason was never really important.

Nathalie slapped Sabina again, though the sign of tears worried her a little bit. Afterwards, she looked up to Patrice questioningly.

Patrice saw the confusion, and decided to clear things up for Nathalie. She crossed the room and pulled Sabina up by her slightly too loose collar, "She likes it, don't worry." Patrice pressed Sabina's legs apart with her toe, "Check for yourself."

The sureness of Patrice's voice was enough to make Nathalie move, and seeing Sabina like that made her shudder. She pressed her fingers between Sabina's legs, smiling a little as she felt how wet the brunette was. "Yeah...she does."

If they were going to spend the night punishing her, Sabina was going to enjoy the leeway it gave her. She shamelessly pressed down against Nathalie's fingers, though the angle of the collar made it difficult to breathe when she did. "I'm sorry that I was late," she said as Nathalie scowled and pulled her hand away.

"Do you think she's sorry Nathalie?" Patrice enjoyed the brunette's intuition, and kissed Sabina lightly on the cheek before shoving her roughly down on the carpet again.

"No...I really don't." Nathalie looked up at Patrice as she rubbed her fingers together thoughtfully. "I think she's probably being smug."

"Definitely." Patrice went back and sat down, "And how are you going to punish her for that?" Patrice was interested to see where she went with it.

"I'm..." Nathalie took a deep breath and tried to compose herself. There were so many things to balance, and she didn't want to pick the wrong thing. "I'm going to...to spank her." Sabina could be a spoiled brat sometimes, so she figured that might be the best thing to start with.

"Very good. She deserves it." Patrice was amused at how adept Nathalie was, but she remained impassive. "Do you know her safeword?" It was highly unlikely Nathalie would get close to making Sabina use it, but Patrice didn't know what they'd done before.

"Of course!" Nathalie's eyes were wide at the thought that Patrice might think she was completely incompetent for not knowing. But the truth was, Sabina had told her completely out of context.

"Good." Patrice smiled. "Go ahead then." She sat back to watch, content to let Nathalie do as she liked.

Before doing anything, Nathalie took another deep breath, but to her credit, her face did not change. She sat back down, putting both of her feet flat on the floor as she ran her palms over her slim legs. "Up, please, Sabina." Her voice was not as strong as she would have liked, but she found having Patrice so close--unlike the patrons at the club that always seemed distant--kept her focused.

Sabina took a deep breath as well and stood, only to position herself across Nathalie's lap. She wriggled closer and pressed her ass up, already squirming slightly in anticipation. She hadn't thought that she was being smug, but if it would get Nathalie to spank her, she would happily play into it.

Patrice smiled and nodded, "She enjoys this a little too much, no?"

Nathalie nodded. She wanted to ask Patrice how to get around that, or at least how she could get around that. She could hardly make Sabina clean her house naked when she lived with two other people. But she didn't think it wise to go into questions like that with Sabina on her lap. The brunette was already prone to pushing the limits, and Nathalie had the intuition to know that showing just how unsure she was wouldn't help. So, she set her jaw and brought her hand down across Sabina's ass as hard as she could. And immediately, she could tell that she was going to need practice to toughen up.

Sabina jumped at the force, not used to it from Nathalie, but then the sting started to fade to a dull throb and her arousal started to build. She pressed up, anticipating the next blow. Patrice raised an eyebrow, and watched. She was starting to think Nathalie might be able to get used to such things after all.

As she continued, Nathalie began to understand just what the appeal was. She liked doing this because Sabina liked it, and she got it a little bit. But now, as she felt the pain from giving the punishment, as she felt Sabina's skin heat up and watched it turn read with each blow, she was beginning to get aroused more quickly than before. When she stopped, she looked up at Patrice, and she was almost breathless with what she had done.

Patrice smiled lightly and nodded. She knew Sabina could and had taken much more, but this was more about Nathalie. "Very good. Do you think she's sorry for being late?"

Sweat was beading on Sabina's skin and tears fell from her eyes to the floor, though she wasn't yet crying openly. It might not be enough to push her limits, but it was more than she had ever experienced with Nathalie and it hurt in the best way possible. She pressed her side further into Nathalie's stomach, just trying to get closer as she caught her breath.

As she bit her lip, Nathalie ran her fingers over Sabina's reddened skin. Her hands were tingling from it, and the sensation was oddly thrilling. "Probably not, no."

It was earlier than she'd planned on coming home, but Alex thought she would surprise Patrice and take her to dinner before they went to the club for drinks. She was sure Patrice had mentioned that Sabina was probably going out, but when she opened the door, she could clearly hear Patrice's pointed question and Nathalie's reply. She stood there, door half open for a moment listening before the dogs ran down the hall, making her presence known. And as she put her things down, she patted each of them in turn before walking in on the scene in the living room. Immediately, Alex felt a thrill in her chest. "Well, then."

Patrice turned, standing to greet Alex as if it was nothing. She kissed the other blonde, then stepped back, "Sabina was late for her night with Nathalie and needed a punishment." She shrugged nonchalantly. "Good to see you home early."

Alex half smirked as she put her hand on Patrice's hip, taking in Nathalie and Sabina once more. "And you were...helping?" She arched one of her eyebrows at Patrice just as she saw Nathalie blush.

"Nathalie and I had a little chat before Sabina finally dragged in. It just seemed...appropriate." Patrice was smiling openly.

"Well, I'd certainly hate to interrupt the scene with the dinner I'd planned for us," she replied as she draped herself across part of the sofa.

Patrice leaned over and pulled Alex into a more than friendly kiss. She was surprised at how aroused she had actually become while watching and couldn't help herself. She pulled back a moment later, Alex's comment sinking in, "Dinner?" She would hate to ruin Alex's plans.

While Patrice and Alex talked, Sabina slid off of Nathalie's lap and onto the floor. She knew that nothing else would happen until their conversation ended, so she put her head on Nathalie's lap to wait.

Alex watched as Nathalie put her hand on Sabina's head and tried not to watch she and Patrice. She licked her lips after the kiss, more than enjoying Patrice's unspoken yearning. She must have must a nice little exhibition. "Not anymore; I'll call and cancel. Really, do continue..."

Patrice watched Alex's interest shift and kissed her again before looking back at the girls. "Nathalie, if she's not sorry yet, what would you like to do about it? Or should she thank you for the spanking?"

Nathalie was about ten times more nervous with Alex there, and she had a feeling that Patrice wasn't really directing things anymore. She watched Alex pull Patrice down next to her and kiss her neck, and at that, she almost melted. "Yeah...she should..." She turned her attention to Sabina, rearranging her face again. "You should thank me for the spanking." And she wasn't sure how she managed to keep calm when she heard Alex chuckle.

Sabina looked up at Nathalie, and even though she knew that it was entirely possible that Nathalie might come up with a creative punishment that she _really_ wouldn't like, she said, "how would you like to be thanked?" as she tried not to grin.

And Nathalie tried not to make a frustrated sound as she looked back to Patrice.

Patrice took a moment to decide if Nathalie would be comfortable, but seeing the girl's aroused expression decided to push. "Sabina, thank her properly." She turned her attention back to Alex then, kissing her neck and pulling her shirt lower to nip at the other blonde's collarbones.

Alex shifted to accommodate Patrice's advances, but she continued to look at the girls. "You're hardly teaching her anything that way," she said, almost tsking to Patrice. "Sabina needs to know Nathalie's preferences, and Nathalie needs to learn to communicate them." She saw the later girl blush, and she smirked.

"You...you should...uhm, lick me," Nathalie managed, breath strangled. She thought she was going to die of humiliation and arousal right then and there...if that was possible.

Sabina didn't look a bit more contrite as she reached for the button and zipper on Nathalie's pants. It only took her a second to unfasten them and slide them down her legs, then she was pushing between them, flicking her tongue against Nathalie's clit in a way that she knew the other woman liked. She liked pushing Nathalie, but she didn't want to do it to the point where Nathalie thought she was making fun of her, or that she didn't respect her.

At that, Nathalie moaned appreciatively, and she didn't hesitate to push her hands into Sabina's hair. She thought she saw Alex nodding at that, but she decided to try not to get distracted by the two blondes on the sofa. It wasn't working.

Patrice worked her way back up Alex's skin to kiss her lips again. She could see Sabina on her knees out of the edge of her vision and pressed her legs together, liking her lips involuntarily and glancing at Alex.

Sabina started pressing her tongue more firmly against Nathalie's clit. Her ass was throbbing pleasantly from the spanking and the rest of her way throbbing almost unpleasantly from arousal, but something told her that she wasn't going to get to come anytime soon.

Alex leaned into the kiss, satisfied with Sabina's behavior and the way Nathalie received it. For the moment, she was content to let Patrice do as she wished, to heighten her own arousal. And she had already moved on in thought from the way her plans for the night were changing. Patrice was losing patience, and started to unbutton Alex's shirt, pushing her back against the side of the couch. She moaned lightly and nipped the other blonde's neck, trying to pull her attention back from the girls.

As if to tell Patrice to calm down, Alex began to stroke her hair. But she did nothing to stop the blonde's attentions, as she was enjoying them far too much. A tense moment hung between the two girls, and finally, she heard Nathalie moan and saw her shudder with her orgasm. The girl's face had entirely changed when she let go, and Alex found that it made her even more beautiful. She chuckled lightly and gently pushed Patrice aside. "Good. Sabina, call the restaurant and cancel my reservation—the number is in my phone—then you may join the three of us in the bedroom." She stood elegantly.

Patrice nearly whimpered when Alex stood, breaking their contact. She secretly loved when the other blonde was in the mood to step in like this, and got to her feet quickly as well. Natalie was putting herself back together, slowly recovering, and Patrice gave her an approving smile.

Normally, Sabina would squeeze Nathalie's hand, or kiss her cheek or shoulder or neck to reassure her. She would whisper that Nathalie was doing fine, that she didn't need to be nervous, but Sabina didn't think that was what Nathalie needed that night, and she realized that if she ever really wanted Nathalie to top her, she would have to stop altogether when they were in the middle of a scene. If Nathalie needed the reassurance, she would have to get it from Alex or Patrice. So, she did as she was told and found Alex's phone, calling the restaurant from her knees while she watched Nathalie follow Alex and Patrice into the bedroom.

As if sensing what was to happen next, the dogs got up and went to Sabina's room, Porcelain growling at Persia when she lingered. Alex put her hands on her hips as she looked Patrice over. Then she shook her head. "Undress." She looked to Nathalie, expression softening only a bit. "Sit. Make yourself comfortable. As soon as Patrice gets undressed, I'll show you how to properly paddle someone. It's not Sabina's favorite, so I think you might find it useful." She turned away before the girl could gape.

Patrice was close to gaping herself, but the mixture of arousal and knowing Alex's intentions kept her in line. She played the part solemnly for her own enjoyment, and as an example. Keeping her eyes down, she shed her clothes, kneeling to fold them when she was done. Then she waited respectfully, silently at Alex's feet. She wasn't entirely sure what she had done to deserve the punishment, but the aftermath seemed promising.

Sabina stepped into the bedroom in time to see Patrice finish getting undressed. She wordlessly picked up her folded clothing and put it away, then returned to Nathalie's side and knelt.

As she watched Sabina, Alex nodded in approval. She wondered just how much further the brunette was willing to push with her there. But Sabina's pushing was for a purpose, just as Patrice's punishment would be. She ran her fingers through Patrice's hair, then, looking down at her, into her eyes. Alex was unapologetic for usurping her fun, but then again, she didn't think Patrice minded. "Go and get me the paddle."

Patrice resisted the urge to raise her eyebrows, or to otherwise push Alex. She stood elegantly and crossed the room to the closet, returning a moment later with what Alex requested and knelt again.

Alex took it and looked up to Nathalie, pleased to see that the girl was watching intently. She then took Patrice's chin and bent to kiss her gently before urging her to stand. "You'll find more variety," she said to Nathalie, "than I suspect you might expect in a paddling. Patrice will bend over the bed, but when I let you practice on Sabina, I would recommend that you have her bend freely and brace herself, palms on the floor or by holding her ankles." Each word was sure, and Alex smiled when Nathalie rose to come closer. She was sure the girl would be taking notes if she could.

Patrice nodded at the command and did as Alex had instructed. She couldn't help but anticipate and shiver lightly at Alex's bluntness. She readied herself, thinking ahead to what she hoped might be a good reward at the end.

Nathalie was breathless as she watched, and she couldn't help but hear Alex's words running over and over in her mind. She hadn't really used any props besides cuffs and tethers on Sabina. She wasn't actually sure that she wanted to. But there was something about the way Patrice looked when she submitted and the absolute control Alex had as she brought the paddle down for the first blow that opened completely new possibilities for Nathalie. She had seen things like this at the club, but they had never been so real, so personal for her.

Patrice rested her head on her forearms, and remained as impassive as she could, though her breath was giving her away. She could imagine Alex's firm expression, and Nathalie watching and it was getting to her.

Sabina watched as well as she tried to decipher Alex's meaning. She wasn't sure how much of a paddling she could take after her spanking, and she couldn't figure out if Alex's advice was intended for immediate use or not. She hoped that it wasn't, and she didn't know that she appreciated the tip about making her brace herself against the floor.

Alex almost exaggerated each stroke, showing Nathalie how to grip the handle, how to bring the paddle down flat so as not to cause excessive pain or break it and make it splinter. And she was enjoying prolonging the moment, drawing the jagged breaths out of Patrice. She knew the blonde had to be wet; she didn't need to check. But Alex paused and pressed her palm between Patrice's legs as she bent over her to whisper in her ear. "Is this worth your scene usurping our reservations?" she whispered, nipping there.

Patrice whimpered, letting herself go somewhat, "Yes. Please Alex.." Her skin was stinging, and the bedspread under her was damp from a few tears, but she otherwise stayed calm.

Shivering from the strained sound of Patrice's voice, Alex stepped back. She delivered a few more blows before stopping and running her fingers over her work. As she handed the paddle to Nathalie, the girl's eyes grew slightly wider, even though she did not hesitate to take it. Then Alex turned her attention back to Patrice. She urged the blonde to stand and led her to the chair in which Nathalie had been sitting. Alex sat easily and pulled Patrice onto her lap, wrapping her arms around her. "You can continue in your direction," she whispered to the blonde as her fingertips played over her stomach.

Before she answered, Nathalie looked down at the paddle and turned it in her hands. She looked up at Sabina then back to Patrice. "Yes," she said finally, voice sure. She didn't want to hurt Sabina, but she thought that maybe continuing would make a better point. "Sabina...bend and touch the floor."

Sabina stood and stepped to the center of the room, making sure that Alex and Patrice would have a good view, before she bent and placed her fingertips, then, as her legs stretched, her palms on the floor. It took her a few deep breaths to get used to the position and she spread her legs slightly to make position less of a stretch and something she could hold.

As Nathalie licked her lips and prepared to begin, Alex pressed her fingers between Patrice's legs, idly playing with the delicate curls there. She watched the girl deliver the first blow and instantly knew that it was not as hard as it could have been. But Nathalie was young--younger than she had been the first time she had done something like this. She was both surprised and pleased when Nathalie continued without looking to her or Patrice for approval, and as a reward to Patrice for her good work, she began to touch her in earnest.

Though she normally would have tolerated the paddling better, when added on top of her spanking, Sabina had little control left. She kept herself braced, but it took very little to elicit full sobs from her, and her tears hit the carpet with regularity. She tried to make fists, but she couldn't do that and keep her palms on the ground. It was another reason that she didn't like the position and Alex knew it.

Patrice moaned lightly and leaned back to rest her head on Alex's shoulder, kissing her neck. She was enjoying the scene in front of her, but Alex was commanding the better part of her attention.

"I think..." Nathalie said as she finally stopped and turned around, "I think she's sorry now." Her face was flushed, but this time it wasn't from embarrassment. Sabina's tears, she thought, would have upset her, but she could see how wet the brunette was, how much she was enjoying herself even though she was frustrated. And she was beginning to understand the greater appeal of letting her be frustrated.

Alex licked her lips, pressing her hips up against Patrice as she touched her. "Do you think we can trust Nathalie's judgment?" she whispered to the blondee. If they couldn't and Sabina wasn't as contrite as she should be, Patrice would not be reaching her own release that night.

Patrice opened her eyes, trying to pay attention, and shifted under Alex's touch, "Oh...yes...yes I think so." She could feel the edge still in Alex's question, and it made her pulse increase.

Sabina whimpered from her place on the floor, still bent over as she hadn't been given leave to stand up. She was getting dizzy from the blood rushing to her head and her thighs were slick. She hoped that Nathalie didn't want to push her to the point where she fell over, but she wouldn't move until either she was allowed to stand, or the inevitable happened.

Nathalie drew in a shuddering breath at the sight of Sabina like that. She found that she wasn't desperately trying to decide what to do next, and she wasn't looking to Patrice to tell her. Instead, she just knew out of some sort of instinct. "But I don't think she was sorry soon enough to get to come tonight," she said, finally finding the right voice for the situation. She looked back up to the blondes, noting that Alex was hesitating in touching Patrice as she spoke. "Do you...would you mind if I took her home with me?" She didn't think they would.

Sabina couldn't stop the whine of complaint that escaped her lips. Nathalie couldn't... The very idea made her want to come that much more and she wasn't sure how she wanted Patrice and Alex to respond.

Alex cocked her head thoughtfully, fingers poised now above Patrice's clit. "As we weren't expecting to spend the night with her in the first place, I see no reason why you shouldn't take her," she said. "Don't you agree Patrice?" Of course, they wouldn't be going to the club that night either, but Alex never complained at having Patrice to herself.

Patrice resisted the urge to press up against Alex's fingers, "Mmmnn...yes, I think so." She was thoroughly enjoying the scene that had been created, and a night in with Alex sounded like a quite enjoyable outcome.

"Great...awesome... I mean..." Nathalie was grinning, and it amused Alex to see how she tried to suppress it when she turned to Sabina. "I mean, you should get dressed."

Sabina reached out for Nathalie as she stood, knowing that her head was going to start spinning the second she was upright. She hung onto Nathalie until her eyes cleared, and then she left the room to go to her own. She had a feeling that anything she put on wouldn't stay on for long once they got back to Nathalie's room, so she did little more than pull on jeans and a sweatshirt.

In a rare moment of courage where Alex and Patrice were concerned, Nathalie stepped up to the pair and gave them both quick, simple kisses before she could second guess herself about it. "Thank you," she said before backing away and quickly leaving the room. Patrice was probably pretty close with how long Alex had been drawing it out, and she didn't want to keep adding to that. Plus, she just wanted to get home before the feeling she had faded.

Patrice smiled as she watched Nathalie go, then leaned back into Alex and kissed her. The scene hadn't entirely concluded, and she continued to play it out, "Are you pleased with them?" She was still panting, trying to contain herself well.

"I am," Alex replied, smiling to herself. She began to touch Patrice once again, this time with more intent. Her own desire was almost painful, but she knew she could continue to wait. "Pleased enough to reward you, I think." She kissed Patrice's neck.

"Mmnn....please.." Patrice was more than ready to beg after the prolonged evening, and she pressed into the touch, letting herself go quickly before Alex could change her mind.

And Alex was content to continue. She moaned softly, pushing Patrice through her climax as she held her tight against her and kissed underneath her ear. "That's it," she said, continuing to touch her until she stilled.

Patrice moaned contentedly and shifted in Alex's arms as she relaxed, letting the other blonde simply hold her for a moment. She could hear the door closing quietly in the hall as the girls left, and slid her fingers through Alex's hair. "Mmmn...they're good for each other." And it went without saying she felt the same for the woman still with her.

"Mmhm." Alex closed her eyes. A slow smile spread across her face as she thought of the chance meeting she and Patrice had in the coffee shop. She hadn't expected more than a highly charged night, if even that. The scene that night was beginning to fade for her and she shifted under Patrice, sighing softly without being completely content. "If you don't make me come soon, I'm not so sure how good for me I might thin you are," she said, almost laughing.

Patrice laughed and nipped at Alex's neck as she playfully slid to her knees in front of the other blonde. "What would you enjoy...mistress." Her voice was bordering on teasing, but there was no question she would willingly do as asked.

Alex arched on of her eyebrows as she smirked and leaned down. "Your absolutely compliance in making me come both quickly and efficiently...preferably with your fingers and/or tongue." She could barely keep the laughter out of her voice. "I'm not sure I can wait for further creativity on your part...pet." Two years before, she would not have been able to break into what was real, what was fulfilling so easily. Now, it made moments between them all the more rich.

Patrice did smile then, and reached under Alex's skirt, pushing it up and pulling off her panties. "Yes mistress Alexandra," she kissed the other blonde's knee, and pressed her head between Alex's legs.

"Oh, God," Alex moaned. "Don't..." she was half laughing even as she squirmed. "Don't call me that ever again."

Patrice was tempted to do just that to get a rise out of Alex, but decided to file it away for later. Instead she just licked her more intently, sliding her hands up Alex's legs.

Laughter quickly faded to jagged breaths and soft sounds of contentment as Alex let her head fall back. It didn't take much longer between Patrice's intent touches and the events of the night, and Alex tensed, shuddering through her climax and stilling suddenly when it was finished.

Patrice moaned contentedly at the moment, and pulled back, resting her head on Alex's leg, slowly running her fingers over the blonde's legs.

When Alex came back to herself, she pulled Patrice back into her lap, holding her close as she kissed her. She rested her head against the blonde's chest and smiled contentedly. "If you'll call for takeout I'll give you a massage in the bath later." It was so easy to fall back into the routines of every day that she didn't think twice about it. But she was certainly glad that she had come home early.


	7. 5 Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mc: This was done a whim, but it's just such a soft, sweet look at where these two are after their story ends.
> 
> FI: Not sure where this really came from, but in my head Lara has started to turn things that were upsetting in her past into celebrations as a way to let them go. I don't feel like she and Donna ever completely give up a somewhat structured relationship, but it's out of comfort rather than control. Besides, Lara's so versatile to write that it's fun to re-visit her storyline and add as time goes on, and she's the typical 'too stunning to exist' from Circumstance, so who could resist her and a California sunset now and then?

The house sat as if perfectly balanced—leaning out over the very edge of the ocean so that waves lapped at sand a few feet from the foundation. From its front windows the expanse of water belied the close quarters that the steep hills and the narrow road behind made. This freedom and enclosure always made her feel safe—removed and yet connected.

She moved quietly, lighting a few candles to fight back the encroaching fall darkness, though not enough to dim the sunset. The flames cast pleasant shadows over her skin, and she methodically slipped out of her clothes—setting them aside until she moved around the house in little more than a suggestion of lace.

Lara hadn't needed to check the calendar to know it was the correct day—just five short years earlier she had been a different person entirely. Though she looked little different, she was unrecognizable to most. Lara smiled just slightly to herself as the shadows grew longer, and she heard the garage door sliding shut outside. The tall brunette stepped quietly to the living room, and blew out the candle she was still holding- setting it on an end table as she knelt down on the carpet.

Donna closed the car door and hit the lock button on the remote even though it was already in the garage. She stepped inside and wondered at the shadowed hallway. Lara's car was already parked in its usual place, and though Donna still wondered at her motivations sometimes, she hadn't shown any propensity for sitting around in the dark. But there was a glow coming from the living room and she followed it, a smile already coming to her face as she saw the curtains pulled back for the sunset. Then she noticed the shadow against it and her smile broadened. She was content to stand there for a long moment, just looking and smiling.

Lara didn't keep with the pretense of lowering her eyes back to the ground when she saw Donna, and though she was sanguine, there was a hint of something else—a spark in her dark eyes. Lara let out a slow breath, and her accent weighted her words, making them run together in low tones, "I am glad you did not need to work late today."

"You could have called..." Donna finally stepped closer and ran her fingers through Lara's hair, cupping the side of her face as she leaned down for a light kiss. From there, she trailed her hand down, over Lara's shoulder, fingers briefly catching on a thin strap.

"No need." Lara didn't move, though her skin prickled with the light touches. She simply held herself, letting Donna do whatever she would, and enjoying the easy trust. "I would have waited, though then you might have missed the sunset."

"Well, I'm glad I didn't." Donna pulled Lara up from her knees and into a long kiss.

Lara returned the kiss, finding Donna's hand and lacing her fingers with the other woman's. She stepped back and led her to the next room where a bottle of wine was already open, two glasses already poured. She handed Donna hers first, then chimed the crystal together. The look that was exchanged as the ringing sound filled the air was all that was needed to convey their thoughts.

"So, what's this all about?" Donna sipped her wine, keeping an arm around Lara's waist.

The question didn't give Lara pause; she hadn't expected another one. Over the years she'd collected many things in her life she quietly memorialized with dates- but this one overshadowed most others. She relaxed quietly against Donna, watching the sunset play out its last moments with her, "It was five years ago that you took a chance with me when no one else would."

"Ah..." Donna smirked a little, "That turned out to be a good decision on my part." Donna ran her hand down Lara's side, brushing a thumb over one of her nipples.

At that, Lara couldn't help a small smile, but her breath shortened with the touch. "I am glad you still think so." Lara could tease, she could push, and would probably be able to get anything from Donna in that evening, but it wasn't what she craved out of the memory. Gently, Lara moved so Donna was facing her, legs meeting the edge of the table. She set her glass down beside the other woman, and retreated again to her knees, this time letting her fingers start to un-tuck Donna's shirt.

"Mmm." Donna stepped out of her shoes and ran her fingers through Lara's hair again. "You're certainly presuming a lot for someone on her knees." She unfastened her pants and stepped out of them. "Not that I mind." Her smile was still gentle.

"Then by all means keep me in line; I know you're more than capable." There was a teasing tone behind the words, and Lara kissed Donna's skin, settling closer to her legs.

"I think you're doing a pretty good job of that yourself." Donna spread her legs and guided Lara's head between them. She was shivering in anticipation, feeling Lara's breath on her thighs.

Lara didn't resist and began slowly, taking her time. It didn't matter to her how long Donna felt like keeping her there, or if she even chose to not let go for hours to come. The night was just rolling in from the East, Lara's mind was at peace, and there was no rush.


	8. Caterina/Sadie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mc: I think Caterina is scrumptious...ahem, yes. Caterina and Sadie's relationship may not seem very balanced, but it is. They don't work together unless they're both incredibly busy, always stealing little bits of time for each other. I had almost forgotten about this chapter; we started it simply wondering what they were like a few years after the story ended, and here they are...
> 
> twtd: I just... can't even express just how much I love Caterina and love writing her. She fills me with more happiness than just about any other character save Taylor.

When she got to the steps into her trailer, Sadie took a deep breath. It felt good to be out of the heavy dress and the trappings of the stays underneath it. She couldn't imagine how anyone could have actually lived a life wearing clothes like that. A few weeks into filming and she was tired. She pushed back a curl that escaped it's pins, and her fingers came away powdery from the wig she would have to put back on after the lunch hour was over. She forced one foot up the steps, then the next, already looking forward to the comfort of a moment and a half alone.

Caterina looked up from the magazine she was reading when she heard the door open. It had been surprisingly hard for her to get past security, and she would certainly be talking to someone about that later, but it had been weeks since she had gotten to see Sadie and that was simply more important than complaining about bureaucracy. She tossed the magazine to the other side of the couch and smiled when she finally saw Sadie. "Surprise."

"Caterina!" Sadie's eyes went wide. It certainly was a surprise, and she was mostly startled because she was so unused to seeing Caterina in her workspaces. But because things were always changing as she grew in popularity, Sadie and Caterina hadn't clearly defined any rules or roles for that. She quickly shut the door behind her and went to the blonde. "It is... yes... hello..." She smiled warmly.

"Get over here." Caterina crooked a finger at Sadie, beckoning her over. She wanted to pull Sadie into her arms, but she wasn't willing to stand up to do it.

Testing without realizing it, Sadie dropped onto the seat next to Caterina, instead of onto her knees. She leaned in for a soft kiss. "I thought you were in Japan..."

"I finished up early and this was on my way back." If you flew east instead of west, that was. Caterina didn't grant Sadie the kiss. Instead, she put her hand on Sadie's shoulder and gently pushed her toward the floor, hoping she would get the hint. "Reading your own press? Letting it go to you head?" She nodded toward the magazine.

"I've no idea who put that in here." Sadie went to her knees, giving in to the touch almost before she even thought about it. Of course she was reading her own press. It was an incredibly bad habit that she had absolutely no intention of breaking.

"Mmhmm." Once Sadie was on her knees, Caterina leaned down for a long awaited kiss. She wrapped her hand around the back of Sadie's neck, rubbing her thumb over the tattoo there, not caring that she was getting makeup all over her hand. The kiss was slow and long as Caterina took her time re-familiarizing herself with the way Sadie tasted and felt.

"Oh..." Sadie managed, closing her eyes as she leaned into the touch. A soft, low moan escaped her lips. She couldn't help it. These moments were grounding, even after years of practice. But they were usually reserved for trips home or weeklong meetings in hotel rooms halfway between. There was something of a thrill of it happening there.  
"It seems like it's been forever since I've gotten to see you." Caterina kissed her again, pulling her up where Sadie could sit on her lap and she could finally put her arms around her. "You're getting to be far too popular." Caterina smiled as she said it, sure that Sadie knew that she was happy about her recent successes, even if it was sometimes inconvenient.

"Are you jealous?" Sadie made herself comfortable and snuggled closer to Caterina, wrapping her arms around her. She smiled, hoping Caterina was, at least a little bit. She couldn't help her own tendencies to encourage the blonde's little moods.

"Jealous?" Caterina nuzzled under Sadie's ear. "That I don't have all of your attention? Or of the boy you're supposedly dating?" The derision on the word _boy_ was clear, and if she was forced to admit it, she had been a bit jealous when she had first hear the rumor.

Sadie looked up to Caterina through her false lashes before fluttering them prettily. "Oh...is there a rumor about something like that?" She smiled. "I hadn't any idea." Naturally, she wouldn't have been surprised if the studio had encouraged rumors that she was dating her costar. They had been seen out together, and they were an attractive couple both onscreen and off. And it seemed that large swaths of the American audience for which the film was aimed had issues with whispers of Sadie's sexuality.

"I really should punish you for lying to me." But Caterina didn't want to let go of Sadie for long enough to do anything that complicated. "You are going to introduce me, aren't you?"

"No. Definitely not now." Caterina slid a hand under Sadie's shirt and started pulling it off. "I have other plans for right now."

Smiling, Sadie helped Caterina with the shirt, then unhooked her bra. She could feel her hair falling down around her shoulders, and she knew the hairdresser would fuss, but this, she knew, would certainly be worth it. "Oh, good," she said, straightening herself and leaning in, hoping for a kiss.

"The door's locked?" Caterina asked, only vaguely caring about the answer. She granted Sadie the asked for kiss before she could answer her.

"No...I...one moment, Caterina," Sadie said as she slid off of her lap. She went to the door, her heart fluttering pleasantly as she turned the lock, and when she turned back to her mistress, she smiled.

"Because you forgot earlier, you can crawl from there." It wasn't a long distance, but that didn't bother Caterina. It was the principle.

"Caterina..." Sadie protested, already knowing better. If she was so immaculately behaved, she knew Caterina would be bored easily. She gracefully got to her hands and knees and crawled the few feet as slowly as she could, stopping before the blonde and looking up.

"Good." Caterina ran her fingers through Sadie's already messed up hair. "You need to remember just who you belong to." She kissed the top of Sadie's head, then stood and slowly unzipped her skirt, letting it fall to the ground. Her panties quickly followed, along with her shirt and bra.

"Do you really think I could ever forget?" Sadie asked breathlessly as she watched, her eyes following each piece of clothing as it fell. She caught them and folded them neatly, putting them aside.

"I don't know." Caterina pushed her fingers into Sadie's hair and pulled her head forward, between Caterina's spread legs. "You might start believing your own publicity."

"Never," Sadie murmured, smiling as she found Caterina already wet, as she breathed her scent. She clasped her hands behind her back, arching forward elegantly as she began to lick the blonde intently, carefully, savoring every taste.

"Mmm..." Caterina sighed in contentment, relaxing back against the couch and holding on to Sadie's head. "Good girl."

Just hearing those words was grounding for Sadie, and she pressed closer, determined to make Caterina's unexpected visit worth missing her lunch.

"That's it." Caterina let her eyes close as she focused on the feeling of Sadie's tongue against her clit. She had been thinking of this moment ever since she had decided to surprise Sadie and she was beyond ready for it. Her climax was only moments away, and with each lap of Sadie's tongue she could feel it getting closer and closer and she sighed as it finally came, washing over her.

Sadie closed her eyes and continued until Caterina was still. She pulled away put stayed close to kiss the soft skin of one of Caterina's inner thighs. It was good to see her, to share the quiet moment with her, and she smiled to herself before straightening and looking up expectantly.

"Get back up here." Caterina motioned for Sadie to crawl back up onto her lap.

And Sadie did, almost scrambling in her eagerness. She settled herself and wrapped her arms around Caterina's neck, leaning in to indulge herself in a kiss.

Caterina happily granted her the kiss, holding Sadie close. "I've missed you so much." She ran a hand down Sadie's side. "And I really don't like reading stories about you dating other people." In fact, it had surprised her just how badly she had first reacted to it, before she had convinced herself that it was just speculation and couldn't possibly be true.

"I'm sorry," Sadie said as she ran her fingers through Caterina's hair. "Job hazard, I'm afraid..." She squirmed closer, wet and all too aware that time was slipping away from them.

"That doesn't make me like it." Caterina kept petting Sadie, knowing that she was wet and wanting, but she wasn't ready to reward her just yet. "I love you. I don't need the world to know that, but I do need you to." Caterina kissed Sadie's temple.

Sadie squirmed at Caterina's deliberate intent and pressed closer. "I do know it...I do..." She was almost moaning, her desperation growing.

"Do you? Or do you just want me to get you off?" Caterina chuckled and pressed a hand between Sadie's legs, quickly and purposefully rubbing her clit.

"Both," Sadie admitted, moaning as she gripped Caterina's shoulders. "God, Caterina...both..."

Caterina just chuckled again as she pushed her fingers into Sadie and kept rubbing her clit. "Well, you'd better make it quick. I don't want to be late getting back."

Sadie groaned, not wanting to go back at all. She knew they would be filming for the rest of the afternoon, no time to steal away and find Caterina...and the blonde waiting for her to look forward to. It didn't take much longer before she was rocking onto Caterina's fingers, shuddering with her orgasm and moaning softly into Caterina's hair. "God..."

Caterina held Sadie until she calmed, wishing that she could just keep her there all afternoon and knowing that it was impossible. She kissed her temple again. "You should go get cleaned up. They'll need to redo your hair and makeup." And Caterina would be waiting her when shooting wrapped up for the day.


	9. Abbie/Cammie/Taylor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mc: This is one of those "I wonder what would happen if..." chapters, and it didn't end up in the fics because it never really was meant to. It was easy to couch it in one of Drew's fantasies, but by the time she's with Cammie, Drew doesn't need them. Still...Taylor/Cammie...I know at least someone besides me had to want to see it. :)
> 
> fi: HA! I'd totally forgotten that Abbie worked her way into this chapter... *ahem* Anyway...yes I kinda love that Drew is essentially shipping two other fictional characters, and I do love her fantasies quite a bit. Also, Taylor and pretty much anyone is fun to write/read, so you can't fault us for that :)

The air conditioning was about to die again. Drew was down to her undershirt, as it was near the end of the day and no one was going to see her anyway. Just about everyone in the office had shed enough clothing to remain decent. It was too hot for the end of April. It was, in fact, ridiculous. She looked up, seeing Taylor pass her doorway headed to the conference room, Cammie behind her. Both women had shed their jackets; Cammie was carrying her hooked on her finger and slung over her shoulder. Drew rested her chin on her hand and sighed. There were definitely other things she'd rather be doing.

Taylor turned to Drew as she held open the door for Cammie. "You should take off, we're going to be here for a while. Go ahead and send everyone else home too." It was slowly getting cooler as the sun started to set, but it would be hours before it was cool enough to really think.

Drew hesitated only a moment. She didn't bother to ask Taylor if she was sure. Everyone would want to go home, and half of the office had heard anyway. She tried to ignore the glint she saw in Taylor's eye just before the congresswoman closed the door to the room.

"I suppose it's cooler in here. But you know we could just go to my office..." Or a hotel bar, Cammie thought as she looked around the room. She started pulling down the shades on the window, closing out the setting sun before it hit the room.

"Is your office better ventilated?" Taylor joked before she slumped into a chair. "It's getting stupid hot in here." Taylor pulled her hair back into a ponytail, trying to get it off of her neck.

"Yeah," Cammie replied, not really sure which question she was answering. She had gotten distracted by the sight of Taylor's neck, by the change in appearance caused by such a simple action.

"Screw it, lets just go back to my hotel room. We can take the files with us." Taylor started pulling the large stack of files into her arms.

"You sure you want to be seen together outside of the office?" Cammie teased as she took her share. She wasn't going to turn down relief from the heat, even if it wasn't really an invitation from Taylor. Not the kind she wanted, anyway.

"I think both our reputations can take it." Taylor tried to smiled, but even that was too much of an effort. She wedged the door back open with her foot, staring out into the now dark and empty office.

Cammie followed her out, and she was silent on the way to the hotel. She had never been alone with Taylor in such intimate surroundings, and she'd be lying if she said she hadn't thought about it. But Taylor had Abbie--the amazonian supermodel lawyer--as a wife. And she had other things to worry about.

Taylor almost melted in relief when she stepped into her ice cold hotel room and dumped her stack of files onto a table. "Much, much better." She tried to smooth down her hair, even though it was a losing battle. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Whatever you're having," Cammie replied, putting her files down a lot more carefully. She glanced around the suite of rooms, noting that they all pretty much looked alike. "Abbie's in New York for the weekend?" she asked casually over her shoulder.

"Yeah," Taylor said as she poured, "She's got a big case coming up, so she's working through the weekend." She handed a glass full of too much ice to Cammie. "Do you have any big plans?"

"Not in the least," she replied, taking the glass and taking a long sip. "Mm...god...that's better," she said softly before smiling up to Taylor. God, she was beautiful, and there was something about her self assured manner that was natural, that didn't melt away when she was away from work. But Cammie caught herself staring too long and looked back to the files quickly. "Right...so..."

"Yeah." Taylor started sorting through the files, grabbing the ones that they needed right away and otherwise resorting them. "You and Drew should sneak off someplace cool. Maine or New Hampshire or something. I know a great little B&amp;B up in the mountains where no one would look at you twice..." She offered, not wanting to pressure Cammie into accepting the information.

"Yeah, that would be nice," Cammie admitted, smiling. She looked up again, catching Taylor's eyes. Would anyone think twice about her in Taylor Hamilton's hotel room? She wondered.

Taylor smiled back as wrote the phone number and address down. She could see what Drew found so appealing and as she slid the information over, she let her hand brush against Cammie's.

Instantly, Cammie flushed, but it took her a moment to withdraw her hand. She looked down at the card so as to avoid Taylor's eyes for the moment. "Thank you," she murmured.

"You're welcome. I wish I could drag Abbie up there." Taylor flipped open the first file. "God, I still don't know if I can deal with this." She rubbed the back of her neck, wiping away some rapidly cooling sweat. "They make this amazing french toast, and they'll bring it up to your room. It's one of the few things that'll get me to stay in bed past 9:00."

"One of the few things?" Cammie asked, raising her eyebrows. It had come out before she really thought about it. And now it was there. It was there and she was flushing as she thought about the myriad of possibilities.

Taylor chuckled, not one to pass up an opportunity to flirt. "Mmhmm," she started sucking on a piece of ice, rolling it around in her mouth. "I'm sure your imagination is quite capable of coming up with a few of the others."

"Christ, Taylor," Cammie blurted. She wasn't incapable of flirting, of being subtle. But the way Taylor's mouth was working, the way her voice sounded...it was all completely disarming.

Taylor chuckled. "You can't honestly expect me to believe that you're that easily shocked." Taylor crossed her legs and picked her glass back up, letting it dangle from her fingers.

Cammie took a deep breath and raised her glass to her lips to take a long drink. She found in it the courage to blatantly flirt back, and she hoped to hell she knew what she was doing. "I'm just a simple girl from Wyoming, Taylor."

"Not _so_ simple, I don't think." Taylor narrowed her eyes, carefully regarding Cammie. "And it seems to me that there's a lot of open country in Wyoming where a girl could get into a lot of trouble."

"I have no idea what you're implying," Cammie shot back coyly as she crossed her own legs

"Don't you?" Taylor got up and poured herself another drink, briefly turning her back on Cammie. "So you've never ridden out to the middle of nowhere to get some alone time with someone?" From what she knew of Wyoming, scrub brush and rock wouldn't exactly make for a romantic location, but it was the idea of it that she was really getting at. "Never tried to recreate Brokeback Mountain?" She chuckled.

Raising her eyebrows, Cammie smirked. "I have a perfectly nice ranch in the middle of nowhere...with several perfectly nice beds." And when she'd been a teenager, the barn had done well enough for stolen kisses...though, they weren't really the kind of kisses she had really been interested in.

"You're not in the least bit a romantic, are you?" Truthfully, Taylor wasn't really either, but she could play the part. She turned back to Cammie and handed her another drink, once again letting their fingers brush.

"It's hard to be romantic when you've got to be entirely practical about it all the time," Cammie admitted, noting that Taylor sat closer to her this time. "But you don't strike me as the type to throw caution to the wind either."

Taylor let her feet come to rest against Cammie's ankles. Her smile was all charm and sex. "I think that depends on the situation. Sometimes it isn't as risky as you think it is." She stole Cammie's drink from her hand and took a sip before she handed it back.

Shivering, Cammie took the drink back and put it down before turning her body to fully face Taylor. "What are you getting at, Congresswoman Hamilton?" she said softly, batting her lashes.

Taylor leaned closer to Cammie, putting a hand on her arm. "I think I'm starting to feel a breeze." She ran her hand over Cammie's forearm.

A deep breath later and Cammie was leaning in, meeting Taylor in a kiss. Drew was going to kill her. She was less worried about than she was Abbie getting a hold of her. But the taste of alcohol on Taylor's lips, the scent of her perfume...it was all irresistible.

"Mmm," Taylor hummed against Cammie's lips, licking her lips and tongue, sucking lightly. "Abbie's going to be sorry she stayed in New York." Of course, if that had happened, then it was likely that this wouldn't have.

It took a moment for the words to register, but when they did, Cammie moved back slightly, her eyes wide. "Wait...I...you're telling her?"

Taylor leaned in for another kiss. "She won't care if I take you to bed, but she would be incredibly upset with me if I didn't tell her about it." She pushed her fingers into Cammie's hair, scratching at her scalp.

"God..." Cammie gasped, leaning forward. She didn't know how they managed, how Taylor and Abbie could be so larger than life. But she wasn't going to question it anymore that night. She just leaned in for another kiss, this one more sure.

"Drew won't be too angry?" Taylor didn't know the exact nature of their relationship. She was intently kissing down Cammie's throat, nipping at it, swiping over the quickly fading marks with her tongue.

"No..." Cammie breathed, arching her neck, lengthening it, wanting to lengthen the contact. "No, Drew won't mind at all."

"Oh good." Taylor started nibbling on Cammie's collarbone, wrapping her hands around Cammie's waist, feeling the way her shirt was still sticking to her skin.

"Mm," Cammie moaned, leaning into the touch, circling Taylor's body with her arms. "What is it about democrats and doing this on the sofa?"

"Beds are a far right conspiracy to keep the workers in their chains," Taylor said between kisses. "Socialists..." Taylor stood and pulled Cammie to her feet and toward the bed, "Don't believe in beds."

"Glad to hear you're not a socialist, then," Cammie murmured as she pulled Taylor down on top of her and kissed her fiercely, almost desperately.

"Traitor to the cause." Taylor tugged Cammie's shirt off and shifted to straddle her hips. "Maybe Republicans just aren't creative."

"That's definitely not the case," Cammie said, voice thick, as she ran her hands up Taylor's sides underneath her shirt. "We simply realize that the bed has," she continued, cupping Taylor's breasts over her bra, "the potential of the bed for...mmm...maximizing the experience."

"Variety is important, though," Taylor pushed into Cammie's hands, pulling her own shirt off to make it even easier. She shivered at Cammie's touch and looked down at her, grinning.

"Isn't that why we're here?" Cammie asked, smirking as she unhooked Taylor's bra. She sighed softly at the sight of Taylor's flesh, and she moaned as she touched her already erect nipples.

"God," Taylor sighed. Her eyes closed and she leaned down to capture Cammie's lips. "You're right, of course," she was barely able to keep talking but she was intent on getting the last word.

Cammie shivered, rolling Taylor's nipples between her fingertips. "Now there's a moment I'm going to have to savor," she said breathlessly.

"Mmm, less time savoring, more time touching." Taylor pinched Cammie's nipples, then quickly slid her hands under Cammie's back to unhook her bra. Getting it off only took a second and then she was leaning down, pressing their skin together and moaning.

"You can't stand it, can you?" Cammie said, breath catching in her throat even as the words came out. She wrapped her legs around Taylor, acutely aware of how her arousal was growing almost painful.

"Stand what?" Taylor started working on Cammie's pants, trying to get them unfastened and off, wanting to touch, to feel, even more of her skin.

"Not..." Cammie said as she wriggled out of the pants, "getting the last word." She kicked them free and flushed at the sudden contact, at the strength of her desire to feel Taylor's skin more acutely. Cammie moaned softly as she ran her hands up Taylor's thighs, pushing her skirt up.

"Drives me crazy." She wasn't sure if she was talking about getting the last word or finally getting to feel all of Cammie's skin. It didn't matter. She shimmied out of her skirt and tossed it aside, pushing one of her thighs between Cammie's legs.

"I can..." Cammie moaned louder, arching into the sudden contact. "God, Taylor...I can tell." She pinched Taylor's nipples harder, not really realizing her own actions.

"Christ." Taylor dug her fingernails into Cammie's ass, pulling her closer. The fabric of her panties bunched under Taylors fingers and Taylor clawed at them, trying to get them off without letting go, and in the end, just pushing them aside and running her hand under them.

"You're sure..." Cammie moaned, squirming under the touch. "You're sure about Abbie..."

"Yeah." Taylor bite down on Cammie's earlobe. "She'd be happier if she was here, or if she could watch." Taylor shivered at that thought, getting even wetter.

"Mm, what? You're not taping this for her?" She chuckled lightly even as she arched up for more contact.

"I could..." Taylor's eyes took on a mischievous glint, as she pulled away from Cammie and grabbed her laptop from the other room. Her webcam would have to do.

"Shit, you're serious..." Cammie's eyes were wide. Drew had told her that Taylor and Abbie were entirely shameless, but she had absolutely no idea the extent of it.

"Unless you don't want me to..." Taylor raised her eyebrows as she sat the computer down and set it up.

Cammie hesitated only a moment before replying, "Just promise me you won't be leaking this to the press." She grinned as she slipped out of her panties.

"And fuck up both of our careers?" Taylor chuckled and took her own panties off, walking back toward the bed. She turned to the camera for a second and said, "love you, sugar," as she smirked, then focused on Cammie again.

Abbie glanced up from the binder she was reviewing just as an icon flashed on her computer, which had long faded to black while she read. She smiled and cocked her head, pleasantly surprised by the distraction. When the picture resolved itself on the screen, however, Abbie abandoned her work entirely. Taylor's knowing greeting, and the two figures in obvious undress was enough to make her have to press her legs together against her quick arousal. "Jesus Taylor...I'm glad I'm home for the night." She smiled then "...and I see you are too."

"I wasn't sure you would be." Taylor wrapped her arms around Cammie and kissed her thoroughly, entirely for Abbie's benefit.

Abbie shifted, stifling a quiet moan, "God...you're killing me..." Taylor was beautiful with anyone, and Abbie could almost feel her touch already. She brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes, and laughed at the other woman's obvious enjoyment of Taylor's attention, "Good to see you again Representative Jackson." If she got to have sex with her partner, Abbie was at least allowed to tease a little.

Cammie moaned into the kiss as it broke the shock of what Taylor was doing, of hearing Abbie's voice. She could feel her cheeks flushing brightly as she pulled away and glanced at the screen. "You..." Cammie swallowed, trying to find her voice. "You too, counselor." And for a moment, she just stared. She hadn't been party to having anyone watch her before...and certainly not someone so stunning.

Taylor chuckled and pulled Cammie back into the bed. "How's the view?" If Abbie couldn't be there, this was the next best thing.

"Mmmnn... not bad at all, darlin'." Abbie put her laptop next to her, and couldn't resist starting to pull at her own clothes, suddenly realizing the room felt completely too warm.

As she watched Abbie undress, Cammie realized that she was gaping. "Christ," she whispered, thinking of Drew, of whether she should tell her about all of this or not. She shifted on the bed, realizing just how wet she had become and flushing again, frozen next to Taylor.

"You're gaping," Taylor murmured against Cammie's skin, tracing circles on her stomach and letting her hand wander lower with each pass. She kept glancing at Abbie, watching her reactions, but her focus was on Cammie.

"Am I?" Cammie swallowed. It was difficult to pull her gaze away from Abbie, but she was rewarded with Taylor's look of utter desire when she did. "I think," she said, wrapping her arms around Taylor and raking her fingers through her hair, "you're outnumbered now." It was a well known fact that Abbie's political views were not the same as her partner's, and Cammie couldn't resist.

"Well, there's always the filibuster." Never mind that neither of them were in the Senate.

"You like to talk too much..." Cammie glanced back at the screen, hesitating for a moment before she kissed Taylor again, this time pressing her body forward impatiently.

"Yes...she does that now and then. But I'm sure you could manage to do something about that." Abbie was smirking, loving how nearly at a loss Cammie was, though enjoying even more how Taylor was moving so surely, and it was having it's effect on her as much as the other brunette. Her clothes were long gone, and she started to touch herself quietly.

"For some reason, that doesn't seem likely to me," Taylor chuckled and pushed her fingers into Cammie's curls then against her clit.

Gasping, Cammie tightened her fingers in Taylor's hair. "You don't think...I'm up to it," she panted. But before Taylor could answer, she pulled her into a fierce kiss, holding her there. Cammie might not have been experienced, but she wasn't one to back down from a challenge.

Taylor could see Abbie smirking at her on the screen and she just couldn't let that go. "I think you're up for all sorts of things," Taylor pushed her fingers into Cammie and pressed against her clit.

"Uh huh," was all Cammie could manage, but she didn't want to let Taylor get the last word, even if she was getting the better of her otherwise. She kissed Taylor's neck, nipping it lightly, careful not to leave a mark as she trailed her kisses downward to take one of Taylor's nipples in her mouth.

Taylor moaned and threaded the fingers of her free hand into Cammie's hair, pulling her closer. She pumped her fingers into Cammie, trying to push her closer to the edge.

"Taylor!" Cammie gasped. She was so close, and it was when she looked up to the computer screen, when she realized that Abbie was touching herself that she felt her body tense and release with her climax. Cammie twisted and moaned, but she couldn't take her eyes off of Abbie.

Abbie moaned quietly. She could come at any time, but in a rare moment of restraint, waited. She wanted to see what would happen next.

Taylor pressed against Cammie, holding her close. "Still worried that Abbie is going to be upset when she finds out?"

"I think," Cammie said as she caught her breath, "Abbie looks anything but upset." And she could almost feel the heat of her eyes. Cammie tried not to let panic settle in now that she wasn't in the heat of the moment. She felt the pressure of her inexperience, but she pushed it away as she quickly pushed Taylor back on the bed. As she ran her palms up the blonde's body she looked over her shoulder to Abbie. "Still enjoying the view, I hope."

"I am, quite a bit." Abbie leaned a little closer with renewed anticipation. "And I think Taylor should be thanked for thinking of me."

"Oh, Cammie's doing a very good job of that." She arched up into Cammie's hands and squirmed closer.

"So is Abbie usually the one who gives the orders?" She quipped, talking through her nerves as she quickly tweaked Taylor's nipples and moved her hands down again.

"To the women fucking my partner I do." Abbie watched Cammie, enjoying as the other woman tensed immediately.

Cammie's breath caught and she stared, frozen in place for a moment. She could scarcely believe that any of this was real, that Taylor and Abbie had done this before. Finally, she ran her fingers between Taylor's thighs, catching her curls and pushing past to feel just how wet she was. "Well, I'd hate to disappoint," she said before lowering her head to lick Taylor.

"Ohhh..." Taylor let her legs fall further apart as her hands went to Cammie's head. "Don't let her fool you. Abbie likes to be told what to do." Not that she was really interested in giving orders anymore. She just wanted Cammie to keep touching her. to make her come, and she was getting closer and closer to that goal.

Abbie watched, touching herself again and focusing on Taylor's changing expression. Her own voice was getting breathy. "Taylor...tell me..."

Cammie moaned, humming softly into Taylor, tasting her fully as she pressed her tongue to her clit. She was breathless with the prospect of what might come next.

"God, Abbie." She pressed against Cammie, getting closer and closer. "Come, Abbie, come." It was only a second before she was coming herself.

For the first time Abbie closed her eyes, unable to focus as she shuddered, listening to Taylor's voice.

Cammie looked up and saw Abbie's parted lips as she came. She licked her own before dipping down to kiss Taylor again. "I hope this doesn't mean we're finished," she murmured. She was already wet again, and she was determined not to go home that way.

"Of course not," Taylor said as she opened the door from the conference room. "You said it yourself, it's just too hot to think straight." She smiled over at Drew. "You know you didn't have to stick around?"

Drew blinked and quickly straightened her shoulders before she stood. "I just got...a little caught up in something." And it definitely wasn't a fair representation of what had been happening in that hotel room. She ran her fingers through her hair. "I should get home." Even though Taylor knew very well about her and Cammie, Drew kept up the pretense. "Representative Jackson," she said nodding, knowing she would end up at Cammie's hotel. "Have a good night."


	10. Hilda/Sabina, Hilda/Sabina/Alex/Patrice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mc: So, this one is long, and it breaks early on. What you have is the original Continuity chapter (which I don't think made it into the fic) and then you have where it diverges into the chapter that completely did not happen but ended up being super hot!

Hilda sipped her coffee thoughtfully and looked about the room. In just three days, the club had gone from a Venetian palace back to its original status as something of a jewel of the American gilded age. The change was almost disconcerting for her, but she blamed the travel and lack of sleep. She was waiting in a small parlor with a lovely view of the city, and her breakfast companion was late.

Sabina pushed open the door to the parlor, not quite sure what to expect. She had only seen Hilda at a distance the night of the masquerade and she wasn't quite sure why Therese wanted her to have breakfast with the other woman. It didn't help her state of mind that she had gotten stuck in traffic and now she was running late. She had tried to compose herself before she went into the room, but just getting a good look at Hilda was enough to completely shatter that. She ended up standing in the doorway, mute.

Hilda raised her eyebrows and took the moment to get a good look at the girl. She had only seen her briefly at the masquerade, and without the costume, the girl looked so very...young. But Hilda gazed appraisingly. Sabina would make an absolutely fine pony. "Do come in," she said bemusedly.

"Right," Sabina muttered and took a deep breath before she stepped into the room and headed for the table. It seemed like Hilda was looking straight though her and it was incredibly disconcerting. "Hi. I'm Sabina." She walked over to the table and extended her hand. They hadn't actually met, after all.

Hilda took it, firmly clasping it as she rose and kissed both of Sabina's cheeks. "Hilda Bor. It's a pleasure." When she sat again, Hilda lifted her coffee cup, holding it poised as she continued to regard the girl. "I thought it best that we meet in less...festive circumstances. You seemed rather busy the night of the masquerade."

Busy was a word for it. Sabina smiled, trying to make it lighter than she felt. "Yeah, thanks." She took a seat. "I'm, um, I'm not exactly sure what you want from me. I mean, it isn't like I'm going to be taking Therese's place any time soon. At least, I hope I'm not." She didn't even want to think about something happened to her aunt.

"Mm. Certainly not." She took a long sip of coffee and took a croissant from a plate in the middle of the table. "I simply wanted to get to know you. Surely you'll be taking an interest in the future."

"Yeah, of course." Sabina ran a hand through her hair, then took a croissant for herself. "So, is there anything that you wanted to know?" This was all feeling much to much like a bad blind date to Sabina and she hoped that something happened to change that.

While Hilda couldn't imagine why Sabina was uncomfortable, it was quite noticeable. She ran her thumb over her fingertips, clearing them of crumbs before adjusting her glasses. "Your aunt said you were taking a degree in film while serving as a housegirl for two members." She sat back in her chair. "Impressive."

Sabina shrugged. "It's easy to do your homework when there are very concrete consequences if you don't." Sabina didn't know how she felt about Therese talking about her without at least some type of reciprocal information. "Therese hasn't told me anything about you."

At that Hilda raised her eyebrows. She could hardly say what Therese's thinking might have been, but they had been in talks about this for months. Though, it was obvious at the party that Sabina knew nothing of it. "What would you like to know, Sabina?" she asked, clasping her hands in front of her.

"I..." Sabina shrugged and pulled apart her croissant before she started eating it. "I don't even know where to start. I know your name and that you're married and obviously Therese knows you pretty well. Other than that..." She shook her head. "God, I feel like this is first date that's going terribly and at the end neither of us is going to want to see the other again."

There was something very American about the way Sabina talked, even though her accent left a lilt on each word. Hilda found herself laughing lightly. She flexed her fingers, wanting to reach for a cigarillo but reminding herself of the restrictions on that in New York. "And what exactly do you think will make that better?"

"Alcohol?" Sabina chuckled and hoped that Hilda was amused. "I don't know." Sabina sighed. It felt like all she was saying was 'I don't know' and it was frustrating. She pursed her lips in annoyance. "So, where are you from? Where do you live now? What's your husband like? What your... favorite food?"

"My favorite food?" Hilda furrowed her brow. That hardly seemed relevant, but she didn't claim to understand teenagers. Still, this one was supposed to be especially bright. "Pickled fish," she said, almost warily. "Mm, and I'm from Denmark, but I live in Paris and have on and off for some time."

Sabina nodded. "I like Paris. I lived there for about 6 months, but I haven't gotten back. The last few times I've been back to Europe it's been to Sardinia to see my parents." Sabina relaxed a little bit now that she had found something that they could talk about.

"Do your parents know that Therese has named you her heir?" Hilda asked. She doubted they knew just what Sabina was doing in New York.

"I haven't had a chance to talk to them yet. It's... complicated." Mainly because she would have to tell them that she had met Therese first.

Hilda hardly wanted to be part of some sort of family problem, so she simply let that go. It was Therese's and Sabina's business how they handled that part of Sabina's future. "And when you take your degree, what do you plan on doing?" she asked, leaning forward as she looked at Sabina intently.

"Graduate school, if I can get in." It was one thing Sabina was certain of. "And then I want to start making films. Which I know isn't exactly that easy, but I doubt you want to know my exact plans."

"No, frankly, I don't." Hilda crossed her legs. "You're young, Sabina, but I'm sure you wouldn't like it if I condescended to you. So, I will say that I'd like to know if you have any thoughts of being actively involved in running the clubs in the future or if you think you might some day."

Sabina smiled slightly. "Believe me, sitting here, I know exactly how young I am." Her smile turned rueful. "I'm not exactly happy that Therese sprang this on with without so much as a heads up, but that doesn't mean that I don't appreciate the level of responsibility she's trusting me with. I don't plan on ending my association with the clubs as soon as I graduate. I understand that I have a vested interest in the clubs' success, if that's what you're worried about."

"Mm. Good." Hilda finished her coffee and stood, smoothing her already pristine shirt. She looked down on Sabina and almost smirked as she briefly wondered if her mistresses would have any interest in having her trained. "I hate to run off, but I rather have a flight to catch. I'll be in touch."

"Right." Sabina didn't bother to stand as Hilda was gone before she could even start. She ran a hand through her hair one more time and tried not to think about the future.

*****

 

Busy was a word for it. Sabina smiled, trying to make it lighter than she felt. "Yeah, thanks." She took a seat. "I'm, um, I'm not exactly sure what you want from me. I mean, it isn't like I'm going to be taking Therese's place any time soon. At least, I hope I'm not." She didn't even want to think about something happened to her aunt.

"Mm. Certainly not." She took a long sip of coffee and took a croissant from a plate in the middle of the table. "I simply wanted to get to know you. Surely you'll be taking an interest in the future."

"Yeah, of course." Sabina ran a hand through her hair, then took a croissant for herself. "So, is there anything that you wanted to know?" This was all feeling much to much like a bad blind date to Sabina and she hoped that something happened to change that.

While Hilda couldn't imagine why Sabina was uncomfortable, it was quite noticeable. She ran her thumb over her fingertips, clearing them of crumbs before adjusting her glasses. "Your aunt said you were taking a degree in film while serving as a housegirl for two members." She sat back in her chair. "Impressive."

Sabina shrugged. "It's easy enough when you know that there will be very specific consequences for any failures." She smirked slightly. She liked being punished, but not enough to jeopardize her GPA.

"I would think a girl like you would get...mm, bored if it's so," Hilda stood and rounded the table to stand above Sabina, "easy."

Sabina looked up at Hilda, but she didn't move. "Perhaps I should have said that finding the motivation is easy, not necessarily the coursework."

"Good." She took Sabina's chin firmly. "You already know how to chose your words. But you might want to work on...mm, using that skill the first time you say something."

"I wasn't aware that I was in a situation where I needed to." Sabina tilted her head back, but she didn't try to move from under Hilda's fingers. The touch was making her mouth go dry.

"There is never a situation where you don't," she replied, urging Sabina up. Hilda looked down at her, half smirking as she leaned forward, kissing the girl soundly.

Sabina willing pressed into Hilda. "Do all of your business meetings go like this?"

"Some." Sabina's willingness was the only token Hilda needed, and she stepped away. "Undress."

"I suppose it's a good thing that I'm not much of a top." Sabina shook her head and started unbuttoning her shirt.

"No, I'd suspect that you might be doing a bit of experimenting at topping from the bottom," she replied easily as she crossed her arms. Sabina was taking her time, but Hilda had nowhere to be. She enjoyed the almost half hearted way Sabina was putting up resistance.

Sabina tossed her shirt onto her chair, then pulled off her pants, adding them to the pile. "Should I keep going?" She was already wondering what it was going take to make Hilda happy. It sent a thrill to the pit of her stomach.

"Mmhm." Hilda rubbed her chin and continued to watch intently. Sabina would make a spirited pony, an excellent addition to any stable. But as polished as Hilda was sure she was with her mistresses, she would need more for a show. "Do be more precise about it."

Sabina sucked in a breath and squared her shoulders. She should have known that Hilda would expect perfection. She could do that. She took off her bra and panties, folded her clothing, then elegantly sank to her knees, her eyes down at precisely the right angle to be respectful, yet still see enough of Hilda to know if she wanted anything.

"Better." The room, Hilda realized as she looked around, wasn't the setting she wanted for this sort of thing. Though, she wasn't yet sure what she intended to do with Sabina. She ran her fingers through the girl's thick hair. "Take me to your favorite place in the club."

Her favorite place? Sabina had to think about that for a long moment before she stood and headed toward the door. She led them through several hallways before stopping in front of a non-descript set of double doors. She had never seen anyone else use the room, and she often wondered if anyone remembered it was even there. She was sure that Therese did, but she had never run into her. It wasn't a particularly large library, but it was comfortable and it had a spectacular view. She hadn't brought Nathalie down there yet and She hadn't even thought of telling Patrice or Alex about it. She used it more as a quiet place to study than for anything else.

Hilda chuckled and sauntered in a half circle as she took in the room. The view was lovely, but it was hardly what she was interested in. She turned back to Sabina. "I want you to bend over that back of that sofa," she said, nodding towards a small love seat with carved arms and legs.

Sabina nodded and walked over to the love set, draping herself over the back. She shifted until her balance was right. She could feel the air currents moving against her skin and she shivered in anticipation.

Just as Hilda anticipated, a set of cuffs and tethers were placed neatly in the drawer of a small writing desk. Hilda noted that they were softened with use and almost purposely antiqued, as if to match the room. She would have to ask Therese where she found them; if the maker were still in business, a similar set of tack would make an excellent gift for Kris for Zephyr--though it was a bit of a gift to herself, Hilda supposed. She composed her thoughts then, focusing again on Sabina as she turned to her. The girl was elegant, even in such a position, and Hilda was careful as she tethered her arms and legs respectively to the arms and legs of the furniture. "Mm...now...what to read," she murmured as she turned to the shelves.

Sabina didn't need to pull against the restraints to know that they were secure, and she didn't think that Hilda would appreciate it. She wondered if she might appreciate a reading suggestion instead. "There's a set of 18th century french pamphlets in case on the left that are particularly interesting."

"You weren't told to speak," Hilda replied as she ran her fingertips over the spines of a set of encyclopedias. She pulled out a letter at random and took it back to Sabina, opening it and placing it on the cushion underneath her. "Read aloud."

Sabina licked her lips and started reading, fluidly translating the entry on rope bondage into Italian. She had no idea if Hilda spoke it, but it didn't mater to her. She wanted to see what the other woman would do.

That was certainly an unexpected twist. Hilda's Italian was minimal, but it didn't matter. She rather enjoyed the pleasant sound of the girl's voice. Stepped behind her, she ran her fingers down Sabina's spine and between her legs, feeling the girl's wetness. "No. In your dialect," she said firmly while making her touch feather light.

Sabina seamlessly changed her pronunciation to Sardinian, even as she shivered under Hilda's fingers. She had planned to switch to French at the end of the first article, but with Hilda's instruction, she continued in Italian.

Closing her eyes for a moment to simply listen, Hilda started to touch Sabina more intently. She placed her other hand firmly on the girl's hip, holding her steady. And she waited for her reading to falter.

Sabina sucked in a breath and tried to keep reading, but Hilda was being incredibly distracting. She swallowed and shifted back to English. She couldn't think well enough to keep translating.

Hilda tsked and pulled her fingers away. She stepped back to swat Sabina's bottom twice, firmly, before beginning again. "To the end of the page in French. Then you may come."

"French?" Sabina's head reeled. That was... not going to be easy. She swallowed again and started reading, trying to ignore whatever Hilda chose to do to her.

After a moment, Hilda simply began touching her again. She had nothing more elaborate planned, and Sabina was performing quite beautifully.

Sabina couldn't stop herself from pressing back against Hilda's fingers and she could feel her climax building in her stomach. She wondered if Hilda would notice if she skipped a few of the shorter entries. She didn't bother to try it and focused instead on increasing her pace. It was getting harder and harder and she was stumbling over her words, most of them still in French, but occasionally slipping back into English. She got to the end of the page and simply ended up muttering in Italian, saying nothing that made any sense at all as jerked against the restraints, her climax rushing through her.

It would do. But if Sabina were hers, Hilda would have stopped already to punish her. The fact remained, however, that Sabina was not herself and that she had taken liberties. She soothed the girl by kissing her shoulders and running her fingers through her hair. Then Hilda undid the restraints, replacing them where she found them. "Go and get dressed and meet me at the elevators. We'll be returning to you mistresses now."

Sabina pulled out her keys as she stepped into the elevator up to Alex's penthouse. She waved at the doorman and held the elevator door for Hilda. She looked over at the other woman, still not sure what she wanted or how they would end up getting along in the future. She took another deep breath as the elevator doors opened and she unlocked the penthouse door.

"Sabina is that you?" Alex called from her office--Patrice's office, really, as the blonde used it a bit more than she did. She heard the dogs run down the hall to great Sabina. "Would you mind going back down to get the mail?"

"We have a guest." Sabina called back. She turned to Hilda, really looking at her for the first time since they had gotten in the car. "Would you like a drink?"

"Certainly." Sabina had certainly been well trained in that aspect, but she hoped that Alex and Patrice wouldn't mind the girl's presumption in simply inviting her in. She ran her fingers over the dogs backs as they patiently studied her. They were magnificent animals, but she preferred a different sort of pet.

Patrice stepped out of the living room upon hearing the last comment. She was still holding a file she had been reading, but placed it on the kitchen table when she saw Sabina with the woman she only vaguely recognized from the night at the club. The mask had hid quite striking features. She smiled politely and held out her hand to Hilda as she quietly noted Sabina's hair was down already. She, however remained impassive, "welcome, I don't think I got the chance to meet you the other night."

"No, I don't believe so. An oversight on my part, no doubt." Hilda took Patrice's hand, shaking it with a firmness that was almost businesslike. She looked up when she saw Alex coming down the hallway. "Hilda Bor." She took Alex's extended hand after letting go of Patrice's. "And you must be Alex and Patrice...though, forgive me that I'm not sure which of you is whom, but thank you for allowing Sabina the time for breakfast."

"Alex Cabot, and this is Patrice LaRue... It's...an unexpected pleasure." The afternoon had crept up on Alex somehow, but if she noticed Sabina's change of hairstyle, she did not comment.

Patrice smiled thoughtfully as Sabina brought back a drink, and handed it to Hilda. She leaned over and whispered to the girl under her breath, "might I have a word with you?" The blonde didn't wait for an answer, however, before politely excusing them, and guiding Sabina to the laundry room and promptly pressing the girl against the nearest wall. Patrice suspected the brunette had had more than a polite meeting, and held her while reaching down to unzip her jeans, pressing her fingers inside. A moment later the blonde pulled them back and smirked, "I think we should ask her to stay awhile." She let Sabina straighten her clothes, and kissed the girl a bit possessively, "It only seems polite, don't you think?"

"Of course." Sabina nodded and took the moment after Patrice left to undress, knowing that it was expected. She put her clothing into a laundry basket. She returned to the kitchen a moment later.

While Hilda was slightly annoyed at being kept in the entryway, she merely made polite small talk with Alex before Patrice returned. "I felt it necessary to apologize in person for taking liberties with your pet. Mm, I realize it's...presumptuous." She clasped her hands in front of her, judging the reactions of the two women. "But I can assure you that she was...incredibly well behaved."

Patrice watched as Sabina returned, and smiled at Hilda, "Would you care to stay for a drink or two?" She looked at Alex, seeing if she was in agreement, "I believe we were just finishing with our work for the day."

A small, closed lip smile spread across Hilda's face, and she noted Sabina's return sans her clothing. It appeared that the girl was already wet again. There was perhaps some unspoken communication between Alex and Patrice, but Hilda could respect that. Alex merely smiled and moved aside, ushering Hilda into the living room, cementing her unspoken agreement with her partner. "Thank you, that's very kind."

Sabina knelt on the rug between Patrice and Alex and waited to see what happened. She wasn't sure how the dynamics would turn out, but she had a feeling that Hilda, like Therese, wasn't used to submitting to anyone.

"Sabina, be good and get us drinks." Patrice followed Alex and Hilda into the living room and sat, taking Alex's hand as she did so. She wasn't entirely sure what was inspiring her, but anyone who had been with Sabina while the girl still belonged to them was worth getting to know a little better. And if there were hints of possessiveness, Patrice didn't care to worry.

"Sabina is a bright girl." Hilda took her drink as Sabina returned with them. "Therese chose well." She leaned back and crossed her legs, regarding the two woman as Alex said, "Well, it was certainly a surprise."

Patrice sipped her drink and ran her fingers through Sabina's hair, pulling her a little closer. "I'm glad you think so, she's been quite a good addition to our lives the past few year." She looked over Hilda and shifted slightly, letting the conversation drift, "and how long are you planning on being in town?"

"A day or two more at most." The gesture was not lost on Hilda, and she found Patrice's possessiveness almost endearing. There was something rather attractive about the aesthetic of the two blondes and their pet. Hilda looked at them intently as she sipped her drink. "I do hate to leave my ponies for so long."

Alex raised her eyebrows, contemplating whether she wanted to actually ask if the ponies were equine or not. In the end, she took a long sip of her drink and squeezed Patrice's hand fondly.

Ponies. Somehow that made perfect sense to Sabina. She didn't think for a moment that Hilda was talking about real horses. She was already wondering if Hilda might like a visitor the next time that she was in Europe. They needed to build a good working relationship, after all. She leaned into Patrice's hand.

Patrice, on the other hand, not having much knowledge otherwise assumed Hilda was speaking of horses and didn't question her further. She nodded, and glanced over her shoulder to study Alex's expression. Their communication in such situations had become almost seamless, and she reached to set down her drink on the coffee table behind Sabina, not-quite-accidentally brushing against Hilda's leg on the way back. "I assume you'll be traveling more now that you've taken interest in the clubs?"

"Within Europe." Hilda caught Patrice's hand and brought the woman's slender fingers to her lips kissing them lightly as she kept her gaze on the two blondes. Alex was watching intently, biding her time. Hilda knew woman, knew tops, like her. They waited, watched, assessed the situation before acting. Patrice, she guessed, was the more passionate of the pair but just as likely to resist submitting. "Therese is...content to oversee things in this country for now," she murmured, lips brushing against Patrice's skin.

Sabina swallowed against her arousal as she watched Hilda kiss Patrice fingers. It was somehow both completely unexpected and yet not. In any event, it was incredibly sexy and she practically held her breath waiting for some type of reaction.

Patrice's stomach clenched pleasantly as she felt Hilda's lips on her skin, glad that the touch had not been unwelcome. She didn't let her hand fall, however, gripping Hilda lightly by the wrist and pulling her into a slow kiss. She didn't meet resistance exactly, but there was and undertone of control in Hilda that was thrilling.

As she watched, Alex shifted and licked her lips. She caressed Sabina's cheek lightly whispering but loud enough for Patrice and Hilda to hear, "Why don't you help Lady Hilda out of her clothing, Sabina?"

Sabina nodded and stood, going to Hilda and hoping for her compliance. She wasn't sure that she would get it, but she had to try.

Patrice hadn't let go of Hilda, and was still kissing her when she saw Sabina move. She very much approved of Alex's command, and reached for the top button of Hilda's shirt.

The arrangement was perfect for Hilda, and she smiled into the kiss. "Mm, no, I think Patrice might rather like that pleasure," Hilda said matter of factly. She sat back and crossed her legs, daring Alex with a look to challenge her.

"I think that's for Patrice to decide," Alex said as she straightened, willing herself not to bristle.

Patrice hadn't expected easy compliance like with Nathalie for sure, but she almost smirked. She sat a little taller, and continued to move subtly toward Hilda. "Sabina...Alex gave you an order.." She was almost intrigued to see what the blonde in front of her might do; there was added intrigue to knowing next to nothing about her.

Sabina stepped closed to Hilda, reaching for the buttons on her shirt.

It was good that the girl was compliant with her mistresses, but Hilda grabbed her wrists. She pulled Sabina close, into a soft kiss with quiet force behind it. Then, she pressed the girl down to the floor, to her knees. Hilda turned her dark eyes back to Patrice, looking at her expectantly.

That Hilda could handle a pet didn't surprise Patrice, knowing she had already done so earlier in the day. She raised an eyebrow at the other woman, "Don't spoil her training," there was a hint of humor in her voice, but she was slowly starting to sense Hilda wasn't generally the one taking orders. Still, her earlier intent hadn't subsided, and she ran her fingers over the blonde's leg again, this time moving higher, under the hem of her skirt.

Sabina winced slightly at the force behind Hilda's grip and she tried not to squirm as she knelt at her feet. She was beginning to get an idea about how the day was going to progress and it was thrilling.

Alex was still watching--just as Hilda wanted her to. But she was willing to bet that the blonde hadn't figured that out yet. Patrice's touch heightened the arousal that had been cooling since she and Sabina left the club, and Hilda appreciated the lightness juxtaposed with deliberate intent. But she stood and pulled Patrice up with her. "I can tell you've been well trained, Patrice," Hilda said softly, each word deliberate. "I don't like it when my blouses become too creased. Do take care when you fold it."

Patrice paused, shivering unexpectedly. It had been quite some time since anyone but Alex had presumed so much, spoken to her like that. Coming from a near stranger it threw her, and she wanted to look back at Alex, but found she couldn't turn away from Hilda. Her mind hadn't quite caught up to her body, and she was almost surprised to realize her muscles had taken over, and she was nodding, and carefully reaching for Hilda's shirt.

"Sabina, you can undress me." Alex stood, not taking her eyes off of Hilda and Patrice for an instant. But Hilda was also watching her and she couldn't suppress a shiver. There was more than absolute sureness there, but Alex couldn't quite put her finger on it.

Sabina looked up to Hilda, almost as if asking her permission, before she turned back to Alex and stood. She started to undress Alex, but she kept her ears open in case Hilda wanted her to stop.

Piece by piece, Hilda's clothes were removed and folded by Patrice's practiced hands. She was still trying to figure out just what in the moment had caused her to shift, made her remember the years with Donna so quickly. She paused before reaching for Hilda's lingerie, glancing up and asking if she was to continue.

The blonde shook her head almost imperceptibly. She pressed her hands up Patrice's sides and pulled her into a deeper kiss, keeping her eyes half open to watch Alex's reaction. For her part, Alex was close to gaping, but she was holding her own well. "Your overdressed now." she looked to Alex and Sabina and half smiled. "Mm. I believe Alex can take care of that." But before Patrice could react, Alex stepped up to Hilda, pulling her into a kiss by wrapping her hand around the back of her neck. It was pleasant to feel such force, such heat from Alex. Hilda suspected that the woman rather tried to keep an air of cool. She put her hand on the woman's hip and gently but firmly pushed her back "If you would like to continue in this scene, I suggest you refrain from any further outbursts. I will not tolerate them." There was something hard in her voice, as if she did not even stop to consider that Alex might question her. "Go undress Patrice while Sabina finds cuffs."

When Patrice watched the kiss she felt her breath catch for a moment. There was so much desire and control in it. But at Hilda's answer, she whimpered quietly, stepping back to watch Alex's reaction. Things could go one of several ways in the next moment, and she couldn't help but notice Sabina had sunk back to her knees on the carpet, after finishing with Alex's clothes, and Patrice herself was starting to think it wouldn't be a bad idea.

Alex gaped, but she reached out for Patrice's shirt almost automatically. Before she could stop herself, it was already off. Was there any point to stopping now? She couldn't think of one. After all, they would all be nearly naked then. The playing field would be level again.

Sabina stood and cleared her throat slightly. "How many sets would you like?" She would dare to try to guess just who Hilda wanted to restrain.

"Mm, two." Hilda stepped back to look at all three of them there. "Yes...for Patrice and Alex. I think you'll do well enough without." Pursing her lips, Hilda ran her fingers up Patrice's chest and caressed her neck. "You've a collar. Put it on," she said to Sabina. "And if your mistresses have them, bring two more."

Patrice was barely cognizant of her clothes falling away as Alex worked, but stiffened as she heard Hilda's orders to Sabina. She tried to read Alex's expression, but the other blonde seemed to still be struggling to work the moment out. Patrice, however, had lost what delusions she had of taking Hilda and just looked between she and Alex quietly.

"It's alright," Hilda said, running the flat of her palm down Patrice's side soothingly. "I'm sure you can appreciate my penchant for adhering to a certain...aesthetic." She kissed underneath Patrice's ear, pressing her body close for a moment before reaching to tweak Alex's nipples in turn. "You'll both look twice as lovely this way."

Sabina nodded and turned toward the bedroom. Putting her collar on was a simple routine, and getting Patrice's was easy enough. It took her a long minute to remember where Alex's was. Most of the time she forgot that she even had one. The restraints only took a second and then she headed back out to living room. She knelt at Hilda's feet.

Patrice nodded quietly and watched as Sabina came back in. Something relaxed in her and she took a step back and knelt by Sabina. It had been quite some time since she's been able to let go and she suddenly didn't care to fight the opportunity. She decided that if Hilda needed testing, Alex was likely to try. The blonde did her best to remain impassive, holding in a smile when she glanced and saw Sabina's eyes grow for a moment after Patrice joined her on the carpet.

When Hilda took the collars from Sabina, she studied them for a moment. It was clear which was Alex's by the initials; Liz had excellent taste, but Hilda did not let her surprise at just how much smaller her world got in that moment show. She buckled Patrice's collar around her neck first. Alex, she noted, had not yet knelt, but that was something to be dealt with later. She merely raised her chin when Hilda put the collar on. Next, Hilda took the cuffs, putting Alex's on first, then Patrice's, finishing by caressing the blonde's cheek fondly. "Mm, good girl," she murmured. All three of them would make excellent additions to her stables, but she was not sure she could convince Alex and Patrice to spend even a day there. "I've been waiting rather a long time; which one of you should I let take care of that?"

Sabina looked up hopefully, but she didn't dare say anything. After Hilda's rebuke earlier, she wasn't going to do anything to make Hilda doubt her abilities.

Without hesitating, Alex stepped forward. She met Hilda's eyes with resolve, but she found herself swallowing in an effort to keep her center. Without a word, she gripped Hilda's hips and pushed her back towards the sofa, but when she tried to lean in for a firm kiss, Hilda turned her face away. It was then merely a simple matter to step aside, catching Alex's arm. She twisted it behind Alex's back and forced the blonde to her knees. "No, I don't think you deserve it yet." But Hilda was very satisfied with the bright flush coloring Alex's cheeks and neck.

Patrice wasn't used to seeing Alex pushed in a scene like this anymore. Even their times with Donna or Liz now could fall into a rhythm, and at the sudden movement, Patrice forgot herself and moved forward on her knees. She reached toward her and then stopped herself, trying to keep her control. She glanced up at Hilda for a moment before shifting back, hoping she might be excused on account of the change, but didn't quite expect it.

"Sabina." Hilda looked down at Patrice as if she was disappointed, as if she had expected more. In truth, she found that the display endeared the women to her more as a couple. It was clear that they cared for each other deeply--something she could wholly appreciate. But the scene was to continue; it was something, she thought, that might be good for them in some small way. And even if it was nothing but a diversion, she was more than happy to continue. Geoffrey would certainly be jealous. "We shall simply have to punish Patrice later," she said softly as she sat and beckoned the girl forward.

"Yes?" Sabina slid forward and looked up at Hilda, waiting for her to tell her just what she wanted. She didn't know what Alex or Patrice was thinking, but she was thoroughly appreciating the challenge that Hilda presented.

"Be quick but precise," she said, voice dark as she slid her own panties off before taking off her bra. It was a simple order, and for Hilda, her release was a simple matter. She could think more clearly afterward, while letting it build again. And for Alex and Patrice, she wanted her thoughts as sharp as possible. She gazed at the two blondes as she stroked Sabina's hair.

Patrice moved back to where she had been and looked at the carpet. Hearing Sabina move to touch Hilda she was glad for the collar on her own neck. It grounded her to the scene, and she was able to stop the rising jealousy at the moment, keeping some perspective.

Sabina nodded and pressed forward, sliding her tongue between Hilda's lips and licking her clit. She tried to be as Hilda instructed, quick and precise. She didn't try to tease or otherwise do anything other than specifically what Hilda wanted. There was a part of her mind that was already planning a trip to Paris. She thought her experience at the club there might be a bit different this time around.

"Good," Hilda said, voice almost a husky whisper. She continue to run her fingers through Sabina's hair, fighting the urge to close her eyes to feel more acutely. Instead, she watched Patrice and Alex's faces, noting that even though Alex's skin was still flushed, she kept her features impassive, save for her piercing eyes. And Patrice was calm, elegant, but her feelings showed subtly on her face. Hilda moaned, she was close, and Sabina was doing well, but she wouldn't let it end too, too quickly.

Sabina smiled slightly and kept licking, trying to push Hilda over the edge.

Finally, as a controlled shudder ran through Hilda, and she closed her eyes, moaning softly. The moment she leaned her head back, Alex looked to Patrice, silently asking if the blonde wanted to continue, if this all would be too much. She almost wished she had the strength to make that decision, but something about Hilda's quiet strength intrigued her as much as it irked her.

Patrice caught the glance and gave the other a quiet nod, not emphatic enough to make Alex continue if she was unsure, but enough that she knew Patrice wasn't being pushed too far. If they were to revisit such scenes for a night this definitely carried low risk of complicating their lives. Hilda would be back in Paris soon, and her presence for this night might relieve both she and Alex of the need to control for a time and remember what it was like to just act. And there was enough that had happened recently to make this thought alluring.

Hilda nodded as she came back to herself and she stood, stepping to the side of Sabina as she trailed her fingers through the brunette's curls. "Mm, good. "Up, all of you," she said, crossing her arms as she watched Alex and Patrice rise, knowing that Sabina would not hesitate. Hilda walked a half circle around the women, looking at them appraisingly. Once behind them, she clipped Alex's cuffs together. But with Patrice, she merely ran her fingers down her back before pressing them between her legs, satisfied when she found the blonde wet. "If you have a crop, go and get it. Otherwise a flogger or paddle will do," she said before leaning in to nip the blonde's ear. She would not presume to take the scene to their bedroom, so instead, she simply waited.

Patrice shivered pleasantly and stepped off to their bedroom, returning a few moments later with a leather crop. They rarely used it, and Patrice had not taken the time to be very skilled like Donna was, so it was still quite new. She held it out but didn't kneel, seeing the others still on their feet.

Hilda took it and looked it over, noting the newness. it was pretty in its simplicity, unlike more decorative pieces one often saw at clubs, but Hilda appreciated that. She weighed it in her hand out of habit, and it was very clear that once holding it, it was simply a natural extension of her arm for her. "I'm sure you'll endeavor to be more controlled in the future," she said evenly to Patrice as she stepped behind her and flicked the tongue against the backs of her thighs without warning.

Patrice jumped and took a sharp breath when the leather snapped across her skin. She wasn't prepared for the precise control and speed of Hilda's movements, but managed to bite her lip to remain silent.

A rush of wetness distracted Alex as she watched Hilda continue. She had never fully appreciated simply watching someone with a crop, but she had never paid as much attention as she was that moment. By the time Hilda was finished, she was licking her lips, anticipating whatever was to come next. "Mm." She saw Hilda step back and regard her work, and Alex wasn't sure if the blonde would continue or not.

Patrice's skin was stinging, and she was breathing quickly, trying to calm herself. Slowly she opened her eyes, noting that Hilda had finished, or at least paused. A silence hung around them, and she could feel both Alex and Hilda's eyes on her, making her shiver.

The marks on the backs of Patrice's thighs and her bottom were beautiful in their symmetry. Hilda ran her fingers over them, taking in a deep breath of appreciation at the heat she felt rising from the other woman's skin. Then, she continued, knowing the blonde could take just a little more and would do well in it. As she continued, she saw Alex's intent gaze change. Hilda was quick, efficient, but she did not use so much force as to violently hurt Patrice. "That's enough," she heard Alex say, almost in a low growl. And she stopped, merely raising her eyebrows.

"I can assure you that your punishment," Hilda said as she ran the tongue of the crop down Patrice's back, "will be much more severe." But she would let Alex wait for that. And while she had not wanted to encroach upon their private spaces, Hilda felt that Alex's behavior, which was closing in on petulant, gave her the freedom to simply assume. "Show me to the bedroom," she said without indicating whether she was speaking to Patrice, Alex, or Sabina.

"It's this way." Sabina stepped back and headed toward the bedroom. She wondered if Alex or Patrice might punish her later for submitting so easily. It felt almost disloyal, but it was, after all, precisely what they had trained her for.

Hilda waited a moment, watching Alex carefully to see if the blonde would simply submit to that and go. It did not surprise her that she simply stood in place in silent protest. Liz's training was evident in the very way Alex held herself, but Hilda would guess that it had been a long time since she truly submitted to Elizabeth or anyone else. She might have initially allowed Alex some indulgence, a little leeway because of her obvious role, but she did not indulge insolence or the self-indulgence that came with an almost unbridled ego such as Alex Cabot's. It was a shame, really, that Alex's control, or lack thereof, did not reflect Sabina's impeccable training. "Your insolence is tedious," she said as she grabbed the back of Alex's neck and pushed her forward. Her grip was strong, even as Alex struggled, and Hilda took each step very deliberately until they reached the bedroom, where she shoved Alex forward to the bed. "Patrice, get a blindfold and a spreader, as well as a short tether, if you have one, if not a long one will do."

Had Hilda been so bold earlier in the night, Patrice might have stopped her, or tried. But by now she was settling, and the blonde's skill was obvious. She simply followed, pausing to catch a quick breath as Alex tripped into the room. Patrice caught her eyes for a moment and saw them a breathtaking mix of surprise, tension, and arousal. At that, she resolved that the night should continue, and nodded to Hilda. She took a few moments to gather what the blonde wanted, relieved that they had the items at home, having brought more things home from the club since Sabina had become more practiced. With one another, Patrice and Alex were still quite simple.

Before taking the items, Hilda caressed Patrice's cheek lightly as a small reward. Alex's glare, she soon covered with the blindfold. It went without saying that the blonde certainly did not deserve to watch. And Hilda looked at the spreader bar thoughtfully for a moment before putting it aside. She glanced around the room, taking it in for the first time. It was like any other room--tastefully decorated, clean--but she looked for small signs. After a moment, she went to the door, stretching only slightly as she reached up and ran her hand along the top frame. When her fingers graced a well placed hook, Hilda smiled to herself as she pulled it out of its hinged hiding place. She went back to Alex and unhook her restraints only to clip them back together, this time with her hands in front. She led Alex to the door, turning her to face into the room she could not longer see. Then she raised the blonde's hands and hooked the cuffs, stretching Alex''s arms and forcing the blonde to stand on her toes. Furthermore, she retrieved the spreader and set about pressing Alex's legs apart--not too far, as she did not want to make the blonde lose her balance and hurt herself. "Mm...yes..." She stepped forward and pressed her fingers to Alex's clit, rubbing it light as she once again looked about the room. Hilda then stepped away, crooking her finger to Sabina. She whispered quietly that she wanted a lit candle if they had one that was safe.

Sabina nodded and quickly found what Hilda was asking for, a short, white candle that almost melted in her hand. She lit it and let just a bit of the wax drip onto her fingertips before she rubbed them together and let the wax flake away. Seeing the way Hilda handled Alex had made her incredibly wet and it was all she could do to simply obey Hilda and not invite some type of punishment. She wanted it almost desperately.

Hilda took the candle from her, noting that the girl's eyes were clouded with want. She was glad of her eagerness, even when thrown into such a situation. And she was happy with Sabina's restraint thus far. Hilda titled the candle, letting wax drip onto her fingers, and quickly, before it could harden, she pressed it to Alex's clit, molding it around the small mound until it was hard. As the blonde moaned, squirming until she almost lost her balance, Hilda stepped back to admire.

Patrice watched, and seeing Alex twist and moan so beautifully, couldn't help a whimper. She wanted to go to her, touch her, or at least pull Sabina to her for the contact. However, she almost painfully turned her eyes downward and knelt by the bed. She was hoping that perhaps at least good behavior might earn her attention, and the instinct was coming more easily now.

The whimper was so pretty that Hilda decided it needed a reward instead of a punishment. She turned to Patrice, cocking her head thoughtfully as wax dripped onto her fingers. "On the bed, Patrice," she said with a soothing firmness. "Sabina, tie her arms."

Sabina wanted to climb up onto the bed with Patrice, but she simply did as she was told, tying her arms to the bedposts then pulling away.

Patrice flexed against the ties she knew were strong out of habit. She was more than wanting, and her pulse was racing, but she kept quiet. The blonde could just see Hilda moving out of the edge of her vision as she stared at the ceiling.

Licking her lips, Hilda resisted the urge to check the ties herself, to look for absolute perfection. Finally, she climbed onto the bed next to Patrice and bent gracefully to kiss her, tasting the blonde's need. Drops of wax fell onto Patrice's chest until Hilda pulled away and directed the drops more intently over one of the blonde's nipples.

Patrice gasped and moaned before she could stop herself. The sensation was new, and she could just see Alex pull against her cuffs across the room.

Alex could hear everything, and she tried in vain to press her legs together against the ever present sensation of the wax on her clit. But hearing Patrice heightened the tension all the more. She watched as Hilda dripped wax on Patrice's other nipple and proceeded to continue dripping it all the way down her stomach and up again, onto her collarbones and the sensitive areas on her neck.

Sabina took a slow, deep breath and knelt at the foot of the bed. The position would allow her to see what was going on, but on her knees, it was much harder to impulsively reach out, to try to do something. She knew that her lack of patience was a problem, but she thought that she had gotten better lately. With Hilda, she was finding that just wasn't true.

Patrice arched up lightly, skin shivering with the sensations, and her arms beginning to shake. She glanced over at Hilda, inches away from outright begging.

Hilda looked down to Sabina and motioned for her to get onto the bed. She blew out the candle, letting the rest of the wax drip on Patrice's inner thighs. "I want you to peel every bit of this wax off, and I'd rather it not flake too badly." She had dripped it liberally, leaving thick coats. And Hilda sat back to watch, waiting to see just how long it took Patrice before she couldn't handle not being touched any longer

Sabina nodded and crawled up onto the bed. It was going to take some time to get all of the wax off and she wasn't even sure where to start, whether it would be best to just begin at Patrice's neck and move downward, or to just get to the more interesting placed bits first. She reached for the wax along Patrice's neck and slowly started pulling it off.

Alex squirmed in an effort to make the blindfold fall off of her eyes, but Hilda had tied it too tightly. She was frustrated by only being able to imagine what she could hear.

Patrice whimpered at the light pain mixed with Sabina's touches. Her skin was even more flushed, and she couldn't help starting to squirm when the girl moved lower to remove the wax from her chest. After a few more painfully long moments she nearly gave up and twisted to look at Hilda, starting to plead. Sabina, to her credit, continued to remove the wax as best she could.

Hilda watched Patrice and listened to her pleading impassively, though she was wet from the beauty, the simplicity of it. Any jealousy Alex felt, she could understand in that moment. But she did not move until Sabina had completed her task. Only then did she position herself between Patrice's legs and press two of her fingers firmly into the blonde.

Patrice closed her eyes and shamelessly pressed down against Hilda's fingers. If she was slipping she didn't care, too overwhelmed by the long wait.

"Good," Hilda whispered soothingly as she pumped her fingers. "Good...show Alex how nice it feels to be rewarded."

She closed her eyes and moaned as Hilda continued, trying to prolong the moment, though it was nearly pointless in her current state. "God...very...." The rest of her words were incoherent as she tried to press against the other blonde.

"That's it," Hilda said, smiling to herself as Alex made a frustrated groan from behind her. "You may come, Patrice," she murmured, bending to take one of the blonde's nipples between her teeth.

A few quick breaths later, Patrice finally let herself go, and her plaintive whimpers faded into a moan. When she finally opened her eyes, she was still breathing hard, and nearly dizzy. She wanted for the moment to be able to pull Hilda down, or call Sabina or Alex, but could only wait to see where the scene would go next.

Sabina squirmed from her position next to the bed, watching intently and desperately wanting to touch herself or Alex or Hilda or anyone, really. She had to clench her fists to stop herself.

With Alex still squirming, frustrated, behind them, Hilda untied Patrice and let the blonde stretch her arms how she would. She turned to Sabina, pulling the girl into a deep kiss. It would have been fitting for her mistresses to reward her, but Hilda no longer wanted to wait. She stretched out on the bed, eyes dark with her own desire. "I'm sure the two of you are more than capable of making me come."

Patrice's muscles relaxed, and she considered the blonde beautifully stretched out on the bed. Without much more thought she pulled Hilda up and kissed her, then settled back, pulling Hilda against her, facing away. Patrice smiled lightly and nodded to Sabina. She caught Hilda's hands and pulled them back around her own sides.

Sabina slid between Hilda's legs even as she wondered just how long Hilda would let Patrice manhandle her. She dipped down and started licking.

Hilda smirked up at Patrice, holding the blonde's eyes for a long moment as she settled into Sabina's touch. "Mm, do you feel like you have something to prove to me, Patrice?"

Patrice was kissing Hilda's neck, working her way up to the other blonde's ear. She smiled, "not as such, just doing what you requested."

And Hilda had been fairly certain that it had been an order. She chuckled lightly, the sound soft and almost contented. At this point, she was happy to allow Patrice's little display, as she could see Alex writhing and turning quite red because of it.

Sabina shifted down onto her stomach and kept licking, throughly enjoying the way Hilda tasted.

Patrice moved her hands to cover Hilda's breasts, content to let the other blonde choose what to do with her hands. She glanced at Alex again and shifted, anticipating when she would be taken down.

Alex was shifting, frustrated beyond her own desire. She wanted to at least see what was going on.

Hilda moaned softly at Patrice's touch and ran her hands up the blonde's sides, enjoying her soft skin, her subtle curves. She shifted lightly, already close, already anticipating returning to Geoffrey to recount her day. "That's it...mm..." Finally, she shuddered, almost violently, in her release, closing her eyes and allowing herself a low, long moan.

Sabina rested her cheek against Hilda's thigh and looked up at her, wondering if she would want anything else.

Patrice relaxed and took the liberty of reaching to touch Sabina's hair. It was such a conditioned response she couldn't help herself. Quickly though, she withdrew and contented herself to kissing Hilda's shoulders.

Finally, Hilda opened her eyes and sat up. She ran her fingers through Patrice's hair before kissing her softly, then doing the same to Sabina. "Thank you both," she said, tone indicating that the scene was clearly over for her, and that she would be getting dressed soon. She slid off of the bed, straightening her shoulders as she looked from the two women to Alex. Hilda kept her smirk to herself. She sauntered over and kissed the blonde soundly before slipping past her and into the living room to dress.

If Patrice was surprised at Hilda's exit, she didn't show it. She pulled Sabina up and kissed her, whispering, "go see her out, then come back here when you're done." As Sabina left, the blonde stood and crossed the room thoughtfully, looking at how beautiful Alex was. The sight took her by surprise almost constantly. She stepped a little closer and kissed the other blonde's collarbones quietly.

Alex shivered, knowing instantly Patrice's touch. "Patrice," she whispered, desperation coloring any anger in her voice.

Sabina walked into the living room and help Hilda collect all of her clothing, then helped her put it back on. "I'm, um, glad we could get to know each other a little bit better." She bit her lips and blushed.

Despite Sabina's state of undress, Hilda offered her hand, shaking the girl's warmly. "If you're in Paris again," she said as she took a card from her pocket and handed it to Sabina, "give me a call."

Sabina took the card and nodded. "I will." It wasn't as if they weren't going to have to work together at some point in the future.

Before parting, Hilda merely nodded. She straightened her blouse before turning on her heel, running her fingers over one of the dog's heads before seeing herself out. She was sure Sabina was needed elsewhere.

"Yes," Patrice answered in a quiet but sure tone. She lightly ran her fingertips over Alex's skin. "You're beautiful."

After putting the card someplace safe, Sabina slipped back into the bedroom and waited to see what Patrice wanted.

A shuddering breath was all Alex could manage before moaning softly. She pressed into Patrice. "I want to see you..." It was fierce and sudden, but her tone almost indicated that she was begging as well.

When Sabina slipped back into the room Patrice nodded to her to untie Alex's feet while she reached to take down her wrists. She kissed Alex again and whispered, "soon."

Sabina quickly removed the bar and put it away, then came back over. She was almost disappointed that Patrice was letting Alex down. Getting to watch her squirm had been an unexpected treat.

It took Alex a moment to find her legs, and she leaned into Patrice, kissing her neck, tasting her salty skin. She wanted her sight back, but her trust went to Patrice, as always. And her desire was still overwhelming.

Patrice caught Alex as she was released and held her for a moment before guiding her to the bed. She motioned Sabina to join them, and pulled the girl into a long kiss, pushing her down nearly on top of Alex. Patrice smiled at them both, and gave Alex no instruction to be still as she started working her fingers over Sabina shamelessly.

"God, Patrice..." Alex arched, trying to feel where Patrice was touching Sabina. She squirmed, wanting to see, wanting to take everything in. But she did not remove her blindfold.

Sabina moaned and squirmed, pressing down against Alex and back against Patrice. Everything was quickly becoming overwhelming. She wriggled, not even trying to be still, and kissed every bit of Alex's skin that she could reach.

Patrice smiled at how beautiful the younger woman was when she was so aroused, and as a reward didn't wait long to press two fingers between her legs.

Sabina gasped and pushed onto Patrice's fingers, spreading her legs even as she rubbed against Alex's thigh.

A whimper escaped Alex's lips and she dug her fingernails into Sabina's hips. The sooner the girl came, the sooner she would have her own release.

Patrice smirked and kissed Alex before ducking her head between Sabina's legs and licking her clit, deciding to let the squirming girl finally come.

Sabina's climax was quick and strong and she wrapped her arms around Alex as it hit, holding her tightly.

"Yes Alex?" There was a hint of teasing in her voice that Patrice was fairly sure she would pay for later. She was also fairly sure it wouldn't be a bad payment. She shifted away from Sabina, and brushed her palms over Alex's nipples.

As good as the touch felt, it was not enough. Alex pulled the blindfold off of her head and drew Patrice into a fierce, desperate kiss. She wrapped her arms around the blonde, holding her close, tightly. "Touch me," she growled, wanting relief from the wax that had cooled around her clit.

Sabina curled up around Alex, holding her while Patrice touched her.

Patrice smiled and moaned when Alex pressed against her. The want in the other woman's uncovered eyes was enough to make her wet again herself, and she returned the kiss, already running her fingers over Alex's skin again with more purpose.

"Yes," Alex whispered, "yes..." She arched into Patrice's touch, shuddering when the blonde's fingers reached her clit, freeing it of the wax. It didn't take long, especially with the intent in Patrice's sure touch. She arched and became stiff as she moaned, shuddering until she came down. But when Alex opened her eyes again and looked up at Patrice, it was clear that she was not sated.

Patrice held her, reveling in the feeling of her release. However, she shivered lightly when she didn't feel Alex fully relax, and she kissed the other woman again, curiosity and anticipation growing again.

Alex nudged Patrice off of the bed gently, and it was only when they were standing that she pressed her back with force, advancing until Patrice's back met the wall. "Did you enjoy yourself?" Her eyes were bright with amusement and want, and there was no malice in her voice.

She felt the breath pleasantly knocked out of her with the force and surprise of the movement, and Patrice pressed forward to kiss Alex greedily before answering, "Yes..quite a bit."

"Good." Alex smirked as she nipped at the tender skin underneath Patrice's ear. "Now it's my turn." She pressed her body into Patrice's for a long moment before pressing her fingers into the blonde without warning and moaning when she found Patrice wet.

"Oh..." Patrice groaned at the unexpected, but not unwelcome touch. She couldn't resist Alex when she was this determined, no matter what else had transpired.

A smile brightened Alex's face, but she paused only for a moment before kissing down Patrice's neck and along her collarbones, nipping the tender skin hard enough to leave marks. She thrusted firmly, using her other hand to grip Patrice's hip and hold her there.

Patrice moaned and leaned back against the wall. She was almost surprised at how quickly she was close again, feeling Alex's intent and thinking of the days that the marks would linger. "Please...."

"Please do," Alex whispered huskily. She nipped Patrice's nipple and rolled her tongue over it before doing the same to the other and pressing her thumb to the blonde's clit.

"Oh..." Patrice shuddered, clinging to Alex tightly as she came again, even longer than the first time. Slowly she quieted, and did her best not to simply sink onto the ground.

Alex let her sink and sank with her, carefully lowering Patrice down and pulling her into her arms. She took Patrice's face in her hands and smiled before kissing her and pressing their foreheads together. "I feel better now," she whispered, smiling.

She took a deep breath as she relaxed, pressing happily into Alex's arms, "mmmnn...good..." Patrice didn't think it necessary to describe how she felt, it was quite obvious.

Alex settled Patrice in her arms and glanced back at the bed, chuckling to see that Sabina had curled up and fallen asleep there. She reached up and removed her collar before doing the same with Patrice's. "Let's grab a shower and take the dogs out for a walk," she said as she kissed the top of Patrice's head fondly.

"Mmmhmm, sounds good." And it did. Patrice stood slowly and pulled Alex up after her. The afternoon had been unexpected, and quite pleasurable, but Patrice found herself smiling and happy that things still ended simply. It was nice to feel that life had an equilibrium to come back to.


	11. Perspective on Nathalie (w/ Sabina and Patrice)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mc: A reviewer last week asked if Nathalie had problems with Sabina having sex with people other than Alex and Patrice. We had never thought about that, and I can't believe we hadn't...seriously. Naturally, we started discussing it excitedly, and exploring it in writing a short scene was absolutely what we all wanted to do. We love these characters, and this just fell into place. So, yeah...here's the answer to that question!
> 
> fi: The initial thought was to make this more comedy between Patrice and Nathalie (something they both do rather well) but then it took on a more serious tone, and I think it works well.

Nathalie nibbled on the top of the pen as stared at Sabina, who was actually bent over an open book, highlighter moving.  She bit her lip and tried to go back to going over her notes from economics earlier, but her focus just wasn't there. "Sabina..." Sabina was the one who was always distracted and distracting her. But she couldn't keep her mind from wandering.

"Hmm?" It took Sabina a long moment to look up, but she finally did. "Yeah?"

"Are you...I mean...the other night when Alex and Patrice took you to the Club...you ended up with them and...uhm, what's her name...Priscilla, right?"  Nathalie had been there, and it was only in part because she knew Sabina would be going too.  She hadn't been invited by Alex and Patrice, but she'd wanted to get away.  And sometimes it was fun to be able to watch Sabina from a distance.

"Paula." Sabina glanced back down at her book, trying to quickly read the next sentence. "Her name was Paula. And yes, you know I did. Did you enjoy watching from across the room?" Sabina had only vaguely been aware of Nathalie's presence, but she had noticed her.

"Actually, no..." Nathalie blurted it, and her eyes widened in surprise that she'd said that out loud and so bluntly. "It bothers me..."

That finally got Sabina's attention and she looked up again. "It bothered you?" She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do with that information. "I mean, it isn't like Alex and Patrice gave me much of a choice."

"I know...and I mean...I know you have sex with them and everything.  The first time I ever saw you was with them.  The first time I was ever with you was with them, so I guess I just...don't get jealous.  But..." She sighed and put her pen down. "I don't know...I just don't like thinking of you with other women."

"Uhm..." Sabina smiled nervously. "Okay. I'm sorry, I guess. There isn't much that I can do about it." If she even wanted to do anything about it. She liked being willing, being able to do whatever Patrice and Alex wanted of her. If that included other people, then so be it.

"Yeah...right."  Nathalie picked up the pen with resolution that she didn't feel.  She set her jaw and pursed her lips, half annoyed that Sabina dismissed her that easily.  But that was one of the dangers of being with Sabina. "You know...you're going to be late for your bio lab if you don't leave now."

"Oh!" Sabina looked at her watch and scrambled up, pushing books into her backpack. "Shit." She moved around the room in a frenzy, grabbing her things and kissing Nathalie lightly. "Thanks. I'll see you later."

"Yeah, okay..."  Nathalie smiled quietly as she watched Sabina go.  It took a mont for the air in the room to settle again.  But that was Sabina too...always energetic, always making you think about her even though she wasn't there. She went back to her notes, simply staring at her neat handwriting.  Sabina ignored it, but Nathalie knew she couldn't.  And she knew she could stew over it or try to do something.  She was generally inclined to stew, but Sabina made fun of her for it, for thinking a little too much about how to act.  So, she stopped thinking.  Well, she didn't really stop thinking.

She was thinking as she put her books in her bag and left the study room.  She was thinking and wringing her hands as she made her way to the subway, which was too crowded.  She was second guessing herself when she got to Sabina's building.  Alex liked to work really late, she'd come to know, but it could be a toss up as to whether Patrice brought work home or stayed.  It was a stupid idea.  And as she rode the elevator up, she really really hoped Patrice wouldn't be home yet.  As she knocked on the door, she was actively saying "please" to herself, moving her lips silently.

Patrice opened the door, surprised to see Nathalie there in the hall, shifting nervously.  "Oh hi Nathalie, it's good to see you."  She smiled warmly, opening the door the rest of the way "if you're looking for Sabina, she's in class though."  Something was clearly on the younger woman's mind, but Patrice found that there usually was when it came to Nathalie.

"Oh...I know..." Nathalie said as she stepped in, quickly stuffing her hands in her pockets so as to avoid Persia's tongue catching any of her fingers. "I...yeah, we were in the library together...in a study room.  I mean, we were studying.  She was anyway...for once... I was there when she left."  Her eyes were wide, and Nathalie was trying to keep her face from falling.  She was already making a mess of this, and to make matters worse, Porcelain was staring at her judgmentally.

Patrice just tilted her head quietly, letting the girl ramble on until she finally fell silent.  "So, what's up, Nathalie?  What brings you here?"  Patrice kept her amusement to herself, not wanting to make Nathalie's obvious discomfort worse.

"Uhm...you know..."  Nathalie flashed an uncomfortable smile that she was completely unaware was charming. "I just...you know, I thought maybe we could talk... Can I...you could have a drink... I could maybe have one too, actually..." She bit her lips.

Patrice raised an eyebrow, but kept her expression welcoming.  Nathalie had seemed more at ease around her and Alex lately, and she was worried something had changed, something that might upset the sometimes tenuous balance in their lives.  "Of course, come have a seat."  She was feeling like a drink might be appropriate.

"Thanks, I...yeah..."  Nathalie sat, and the second she took her hands out of her pockets and folded them in her lap, Persia was there licking her fingers and her palms and putting her chin on Nathalie's knee.  She patted the dog like someone who was generally wary of animals on a consistent basis, but Persia never seemed to mind that, much to Nathalie's dismay. "You looked really nice the other night at the club..." she blurted. "I mean, I ...that black dress was...uhm, yeah."  She flushed lightly. "Alex was so busy with Sabina that she didn't even notice that crease in the carpet that you almost slipped over.  But it was pretty amazing how you didn't even spill your drink or anything...and how fast the house slaves came out to fix the rug..."  She paused to take a breath...but only because she had to.

Patrice handed Nathalie a vodka as the girl ended her rambling comments.  Only after taking a sip of her own, did she finally let a small laugh escape her lips.  "Well, I'm just going to say thanks to all that, and ask you why you're really here."

"Oh..." Nathalie eyes went wide as she clutched the glass, her knuckles turning white.  She decided to take a healthy sip before going on, and she coughed. Patrice _really_ liked her vodka. "Uh...it's Sabina.  I just...the other night at the club with Priscilla... uh... Paula.  I... well the thing is..."  She gritted her teeth for a moment, trying to compose herself. "I don't like it when Sabina is with other women... I mean, besides you two..."

Patrice sat down next to Nathalie before answering, processing what she had heard.  It didn't entirely make sense to her- Nathalie and Sabina had never been monogamous, and she didn't seem to be asking for such an arrangement.  Besides, the scene had been particularly elegant- Alex's doing - and Paula had only played a small part.  "May I ask you why?"  She knew jealousy could be irrational, but Patrice wouldn't let Nathalie make such a statement and not explain herself.

"I..."  Nathalie took a deep breath and tried to clear her mind for the first time since she'd thought of coming in the first place.  This was easier to do with Patrice.  She had kind eyes.  She seemed so much more real, more down to earth than Alex sometimes. "I don't know.  I guess I really haven't been around or thought about it.  But this... as... as so not normal as it is, is normal to me and for us... but when I saw her with Paula, I just... I just got really jealous, I guess that she was enjoying it so much." And she blushed, feeling bad for saying that.  Nathalie knew how much they had all enjoyed it.  She had seen some of it.  But when she went to the club, if she wasn't with Sabina, she really didn't engage with anyone else.

"You don't need to be jealous of Paula, or any of the other girls from the club."  Patrice didn't take her eyes off of Nathalie, waiting for her to glance down of her own accord.  "Sabina knows who she's supposed to be thinking of in those moments."  She quietly ran her fingers in circles on Nathalie's wrist, "and I'm sure it's you by now more than it's Alex or me."  Her smile came back then, but it was quieter, though she had settled with what jealousy she had had of her own.

"I..."  Nathalie looked down at Patrice's hand and she tried not to shiver. "I guess so... I don't know."  She bit her lip before tentatively look back up, catching Patrice's bright eyes. "She just brushed me off, and I thought... You know, I'm not really sure what I thought.  I always really knew you wouldn't just... tell me that that was fine and you wouldn't let her sleep with anyone else again..." she said sheepishly.

Patrice nodded, starting to see through Nathalie's motives, "you're probably right about that, unless Sabina decides she's ready to move on."  The arrangement was always meant to be temporary.  "But I don't think quite yet.  What I do think is that you came here for advice more on Sabina's reactions, than her actions themselves."  She saw a shade of confusion cross Nathalie's face, but continued, "you said it bothered you that she was enjoying herself so much.  Don't you think she was doing it a bit for your benefit Nathalie?"

"Wh...wait, what?"  Nathalie blinked and quickly took another sip of her drink, handling it better this time. She shook her head and wiped her damp fingers on her pants mindlessly as Persia decided to go see why Porcelain was still sitting across the room, still staring, still judgmental. "For my benefit?  She barely  noticed me..."

Patrice nodded, "yes, even if she didn't know it at the time."  Her fingers moved up to brush back a strand of Nathalie's hair, and her eyes shifted to look her over casually, "Sabina is still new enough, but she understands emotions, especially of people who enjoy a bit of possessiveness now and then."  Patrice sipped her drink, "Stay for dinner.  Sabina and Alex aren't supposed to be out late tonight.  I'm sure you have some reading or whatnot that could keep you occupied until then?"

"Uh, yeah..." Nathalie suppressed a shiver at Patrice's touch, but she thought she wasn't overstepping in reading the kind of intent in the blonde's eyes.  It didn't make her nervous like it used to though. She didn't know what, if anything would come of dinner, but the time beforehand would give her a moment to think about what Patrice had said. "Thanks, Patrice... I... did you and Alex want Sabina for the night? I..." She blushed at how it sounded, but that's exactly what it was. "I think she and I might need some time."

"We had no concrete plans, but I'm sure some will work themselves out."  Patrice gave Nathalie's arm a last squeeze, and went to see what might be in the kitchen for dinner.  "Make yourself at home Nathalie," she called over her shoulder, briefly smiling to herself as she tried to decide how many places the table might need to be set for.  That, however, she would leave up to Alex.


	12. An Epilogue: Caterina/Sadie+Elise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mc: As with the previous chapter, this was written for the purpose of a fic of epilogues. We wanted to do something for Caterina and Sadie, but I was also adamant that Elise should have some sort of reappearance. She doesn't show up for long int he main series, but she's a character that fascinates me, and she was difficult to write in the aftermath of Lara.

Caterina caught Sadie's hand as it swung close, squeezing it lightly as she smiled at the other woman. Sadie had been in  LA for months and Caterina would have been lying if she said that she didn't miss her. Paris was full of far too many distractions, and something was wrong with the hot water at the country house; so she had gotten them a room at small bed and breakfast a day's drive away. Now, they were wandering through the town, just looking around and relaxing. Caterina lifted Sadie's hand to her lips and kissed the backs of her fingers.

A laugh escaped Sadie's lips at the touch, and she pulled her hand away. "that tickles," she said, trying to pout but failing because of her smile.  She grabbed Caterina's hand again and pulled her forward. "Look...a bookshop..."  She had had so little time to do anything in LA but work, and now that she had a break, now that she was home, everything was much more acutely exciting.

Caterina couldn't help but laugh at Sadie's enthusiasm and she didn't resist being pulled into the little shop. "Alright, alright. What on Earth has gotten into you?" She slid an arm around Sadie's waist and kissed the side of her neck.

"Nothing..."  Sadie kissed her cheek quickly and the bell on the door clanged as it closed behind them. "Nothing.  I'm just glad to be home and with you...that's all."

"Mmm." Caterina smiled at the woman behind the counter and led Sadie down a side aisle, toward a section of books on local history. "I'm glad of that as well." There were some surprisingly comfortable looking chairs wedged in the shop, and sitting for a few moments was starting to sound like a good idea. They had been walking around all afternoon and her feet were getting tired.

Elise rounded the counter, keeping the women in her line of sight.  They were not familiar to her, but they did not look like tourists either.  And it was always nice to see new faces in the shop, especially ones as exuberant as the young woman's. "Is there anything I can help you with?" she asked quietly, clasping her hands in front of her.

Caterina looked at Sadie for a moment, giving her the opportunity to interject, and when she didn't Caterina turned back to the woman. "No, I think we're both fine for now. Thank you though."

Merely nodding, Elise turned on her heel and went back to the counter.  It was obvious that the couple was quite happy, and she saw no need to continue to interrupt their day.

"Caterina..."  Sadie tugged at her hands, trying to pull her up. "It's rude to just sit without even looking.  Surely there's _something_ you could add to your library," she said, grinning.

 Rather than letting Sadie pull her up, Caterina tugged back on Sadie's hands and puller her onto her lap, her hand automatically sliding under Sadie's shirt to rest on her stomach. "If there's something in here that my library is missing, then I think you should go find it for me." She kissed the side of Sadie's neck again, then pushed her up.

The redhead pouted lightly, but an undercurrent in Caterina's tone told her that she was not to argue.  She rounded a shelf, running her fingertips over the spines of the book as she went, and she gave a smile to the woman at the counter, who did not smile in return.  but Sadie didn't expect it; there was something about the woman that was perfect for the place.  It was as if she was some character in a book herself.  Finally, she simply pulled out a volume without even looking at the title and brought it back to Caterina, dropping it into the blonde's lap.

Caterina picked it up and opened to the title page. "_The Noble Potato: Containing an Agricultural History Thereof, Including it's Varied Usage in Both the Kitchen and the Distillery._ Really Sadie?" Caterina flipped to the introduction and read the first few sentences with growing amusement. It was certainly a unique book. "Did you even look at the title before you brought this back?" 

As she bit her lip, Sadie shrugged lightly. "I thought you might find it...interesting," she said, not bothering to come up with anything better than that.  It didn't really matter; some sort of punishment was in order, and that was fine with her.

"Well, clearly this... fine book is going to take more than a cursory glance for me to ascertain its value." Content that the shop wasn't going to suddenly get busy, she pointed to the floor beside the chair. "You can kneel while you wait for me to make that decision."

Sadie slid to her knees, rolling her eyes.  She didn't really think Caterina was going to _read_ it.  She sighed emphatically, not bothering to hide her annoyance, even though it was completely pretend.

Caterina rolled her eyes at Sadie's mock annoyance, filing it away for a more physical punishment later. Rather than keeping the joy of the potato book to herself, Caterina started reading it out loud. If she was going to have to learn more about potatoes than she ever wanted to know, Sadie was going to have to share the experience. She wondered how long it would take Sadie to read it to her from cover to cover. It would certainly be a fitting punishment.

From the desk, Elise could hear the voice drifting from the back of the store.  It was curious.  She wasn't sure of the exactly selection the girl had picked, but it was hardly from the section of poetry or short stories...or anything that might be pleasant when read aloud.

Sadie shifted, already bored two pages in.  She let her eyes wander as she fidgeted; she was somewhat out of practice from the months away at work, and she decided she would simply blame her behavior on that.

Caterina dropped a hand to the top of Sadie's head, reminding her to be still. "The more you fidget, the more of this book I'm going to read to you. And don't think you're not going to be punished even more throughly later."

"I'm sure you could save yourself the...trouble of reading that, and we could simply go back to our room for the rest," Sadie quipped.

"And deprive myself of the pleasure?" Caterina shook her head and started reading again. She didn't intend to keep them there for much longer, but she was going to make her point first.

Elise rounded the counter again and began to take a slow turn around the store, as was her habit at different points during the day.  When she glanced over to the two women, she froze at seeing the redhead on her knees.  Elise drew in a deep breath.  People were prone to making themselves comfortable in their own ways in the bookshops.  She had some patrons who chose to sit on the floor, others who leaned against a wall.  But this...the young woman's posture was simply too perfect.  She closed her eyes, almost feeling the weight of a whip in her hand, but that feeling was so elusive that she could scarcely grasp it before she caught her breath the way she had when Lara pressed her down to the bed.

Caterina sighed as she got to the end of the page, unable to put herself through the torture of reading any more of the book. She closed it and held it out for Sadie. "Go pay for that and we'll leave. I think it's gotten late enough for us to have dinner." She stood and waited for Sadie to complete her task.

When the two women stood, Elise was jolted from her memories, but it took her  moment before she could make herself put one foot in front of the other to hurry back to the counter.  As she watched the younger woman bend to pick up her bag, she noticed the careful tattoo on the back of her neck.  Elise could not make it out, but she shivered, understanding the mark.  And when the redhead approached her at the counter, she carefully brushed her fingers along hers as she took the book. "You...you don't have to do that, you know," she said quietly.

Sadie looked at the woman questioningly, wondering why she would object to someone buying one of her books. "I know it isn't the most fascinating of subjects, but my partner has an interest in books printed in that era. Something about the typesetting." She hoped that the woman didn't question her on that.

Desperation filled Elise's eyes as she rang the book up on the antique cash register. "If she's hurting you...if you're unhappy," she whispered quickly. She looked up to the woman for a moment. "You don't have to stay."

Sadie's eyes went wide as she finally figure out just what the woman was talking about. "Caterina?" She looked back over her shoulder, though Caterina had already stepped outside. "She would never hurt me." And she didn't know why this stranger would assume differently.

Elise shook her head and took the redhead's hand, holding it firmly. "Not now...maybe not now," she murmured.  She put the book into Sadie's hands without accepting payment and took a step back. "You don't have to stay," she said quietly before turning on her heel.

Sadie looked after the woman in concern and confusion, debating whether to go after her or not. Yet, it seemed like there was nothing she could say to reassure her, so she just left some cash on the counter, hoping it was enough to cover the book, and headed outside.


	13. An Epilogue: Sabina/Nathalie on a train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mc: This was initially meant to go in a story made up of epilogues for some of the featured characters. That was before we really had the idea for the Ouroboros series, so we started work on trying to complete some of the stories or give a glimpse into the future. We abandoned that idea, but there are still some chapters from it. This is Sabina and Nathalie's. There's actually a lot more to tell for them, including a few chapters that will be featured in Scenes that show that Sabina isn't really perfect at all, and Nathalie will show up again in one of the main stories.

The world was swaying slowly, rhythmically, and the air was pleasantly humid as it streamed in through the open window. Sabina let her eyes drift closed as she wrapped her fingers in cool sheets. They would be on the train for another day before they reached their destination, and Sabina was enjoying taking the time to relax until they got to Atlanta and life got crazy again.

"Are you going to sleep all day?" Nathalie asked, looking down on Sabina.  Her hair was in a towel, and she was tightening her robe as she came out of the bathroom. She put her hands on her hips. "We're going to miss breakfast..."

Sabina smiled lazily. "You could always get breakfast and bring it back here. We could eat it in bed." She shifted over to give Nathalie room if she wanted it. "It isn't like we can miss anything while we're on a train."

"But...breakfast...in the dining car..." Amtrak wasn't exactly as romantic as the trains they showed in films, but there was something about the whole trip that was exciting in that way.  She perched on the side of the bed.

"There are going to be lots of breakfasts in dining cars." Sabina tugged on Nathalie's sleeve, trying to get her to come back to bed. She reached for the sash of her robe. "A whole summer's worth of them."

"Sabina!  The window's open," Nathalie said, blushing slightly as she pulled away. She wasn't opposed to going back to bed; in fact, she was doing better with getting used to just...letting go and letting things happen. It helped, of course, that Alex had given them a rough agenda, and Patrice had filled it with things--suggestions for things--that might interest them along the way.

"No one can see us." Sabina pulled the sash loose and slid her hand underneath one side. "And you can close it if you really want." She slid her other hand down her stomach and under the sheets.

"Uhm..."  Nathalie shivered and bit her lip.  She didn't want to move to close the window, but she bit turned it over in her mind.  No one could see them, and Sabina was there.  And they could have something brought to the room maybe or get something once they got to Atlanta.  But she had just showered, and...  Then, she tried to stop thinking altogether and simply bent to kiss Sabina.

Sabina returned the kiss, pulling the towel from Nathalie's hair and tangling her fingers in it even as she started touching herself, rubbing already slick fingers over her clit. She had been touching herself while she waited for Nathalie to get out of the shower and now she was lightly sucking on her tongue and enjoying herself far more.

"God, are you...mmm..." Nathalie hardly got the words out before she was kissing Sabina again and pulling the sheets back so she could watch. 

Sabina shifted until the sheets were around her thighs. She let go of Nathale's hair secure in the knowledge that she wouldn't go anyway, to start touching one of her own breasts, squeezing it and rolling a nipple between her fingers. "Yeah, I am. I take it you're enjoying yourself?" She shifted under her own touch, practically purring in contentment.

When Nathalie tried to speak, she found her mouth dry.  She licked her lips and swallowed as she stared. "Uhm..."  She nodded emphatically.

"Mmm..." Sabina pushed a finger into herself, even as she pushed her breasts up where Nathalie could get a better view. "Still interested in breakfast?"

"Not...as much...uhm...no..."  Nathalie wasn't sure if she wanted to touch or if she just wanted to keep watching.  She stretched out beside Sabina and looked down the length of her body, running her hand down Sabina's side. "You look good enough to eat."

"I'm not stopping you." She switched the hand she was touching herself with long enough to press her fingers against Nathalie's lips. Everything was warm and hazy and she hoped that Atlanta was a long way off.

Nathalie took Sabina's fingers between her lips and moaned softly as she licked them clean.  She shifted, moving to the end of the bed and pulling her knees underneath her as she pressed her hands up Sabina's thighs.  "You sure you're not hungry?" she asked before nipping lightly at Sabina's thigh.

"I'm not hungry." Sabina kept touching herself, letting Nathalie watch as she moved her fingers against her clit. "But I am very close."  She spread her legs further apart and pressed down into the bed, squirming.

A soft moan, almost a squeak escaped Nathalie's lips and she pressed forward, tasting Sabina eagerly as she pressed her hands underneath her legs.

With Nathalie's tongue replacing her fingers, Sabina brought her other hand up to her breasts. "Yes..." She was so close that it was almost painful and as she pinched her nipples, she came, collapsing against the bed afterwards.

When she felt Sabina settle, Nathalie propped up on her elbows and smiled. "Yum."

Sabina chuckled and reached down for Nathalie. "Get up here." Nathalie was far too far away for her to do any of the things she was thinking about.

"Ask nicely," Nathalie said pulling just out of Sabina's reach.  Breakfast was far from her mind, as was the open window.  And she was settling into the morning now, just as she had to settle into every day with Sabina.  But it was so much easier now than it used to be.

Sabina smiled wickedly and lunged for Nathalie. "No." She shook her head as she caught Nathalie around the waist and hauled her back up the bed.

"That's not how that was supposed to go!" Nathalie shrieked, laughing as she squirmed in a half hearted attempt to pull away.  
   
"Wasn't it?" Sabina's fingers danced over Nathalie's skin, tickling her as she rolled them over and straddled the other woman. 

"_Nooo_..."  Nathalie squirmed underneath her, not keeping still long enough to let Sabina kiss her.  She was laughing so hard that she was almost out of breath. "You...were supposed to...supposed to...say...p-please," she managed.

"I'm sorry." Sabina didn't sound at all genuine. "But I don't feel like saying please." If Nathalie wasn't going to stop long enough for her to kiss her, she would just do something else. She pinched one of Nathalie's nipples and waited to see what would happen.

"Oh!"  Nathalie stilled at the surprise more than anything else.  She moaned lightly and tried to catch Sabina's hands. "Hey...I didn't tell you that you could do that..."

"You didn't?" Sabina tried to evade Nathalie's hands while still touching her. She smirked and leaned down to kiss Nathalie.

"Nope..."  Nathalie finally caught one of Sabina's wrists and pressed it behind the girl's back. "And you can't...until you ask nicely."  She grinned.

"Ooooh." Sabina shifted on top of Nathalie. She slowly leaned forward until her lips were barely brushing against Nathalie's. "Please..." she whispered as she rubbed the tip of her nose against Nathalie's. "Pretty please?" She batted her eyelashes.

Nathalie frowned, but it took a lot of effort to keep the expression on her face. "I don't think you're serious."

"Really?" She nuzzled against Nathalie's neck, though she didn't do anything to try to free her hand. Of course, that left her with one hand completely unhindered, and she used that hand to press down Nathalie's stomach and tangle in the hair between her legs.

"Uhm..."  Nathalie control faltered and she pressed up into the touch, sucking in a breath. "Yeah...really."  She tried to knock Sabina off balance, to push her forward and meet her lips in a kiss.

"You'd be right about that." Sabina's voice dropped as she pushed her fingers between Nathalie's lips and brushed over her clit. She only managed it for a moment before Nathalie succeeded in her attempt and she ended up on her back.

Nathalie moaned, arching into it and closing her eyes for a moment.  When she opened them, she stilled and a slow smirk spread across her face. "Well...at least you admitted I'm right."

Sabina wrapped her arms around Nathalie's neck and tried to pull her close. "You're often right about very many things."

"Well...that's as good as sincerity, I guess," she said as she let Sabina do what she wanted. Nathalie was enjoying herself too much to care about the details, about who was making whom do what.  She wasn't thinking too hard, and that was a relief.

Sabina chuckled lightly and pushed her fingers against Nathalie's clit once again. "You're beautiful." She kissed Nathalie's jaw and pressed close to her, wanting to feel her body. "And I love you."

"Love you too..." Nathalie squirmed as she caught Sabina in a kiss, prolonging it to show that she was nothing but serious about that.

Sabina kept touching her, kept kissing her. She wanted to feel Nathalie come and she hated to admit it, but she was starting to get hungry. Nathalie would never let her forget it if her stomach started rumbling.

Nathalie was so close, but when she heard the distinct rumble of Sabina's stomach she pulled away, groaning even as she tried to suppress her laughter. "You've got to be kidding..."

Sabina chuckled even as she blushed. "I'm sorry." She ignored it in favor of kissing Nathalie again and touching her more insistently.

"S'okay," Nathalie murmured.  She tried to focus.  She was so close...almost there.  And when she began to come, she wrapped her arms around Sabina, holding her close.  When the brunette's stomach rumbled again, she began to laugh.

Sabina pulled away slightly, looking at Nathalie questioningly. "Did you come?" She couldn't quite tell when Nathalie was laughing.

"Uhm...yes..." Nathalie chuckled lightly, controlling herself as she gently slid Sabina to the side and got up. "Come on...let's get dressed and find something to eat."

"Okay. Just let me jump in the shower really fast." Sabina rolled out of bed and kissed Nathalie lightly. She disappeared into the bathroom, but she left the door open. She was never quite sure when Nathalie would want to watch.


	14. Abbie/Taylor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mc: It's probably cheating when you, you know, write the deleted scene specifically for the deleted scenes story the week of the update. BUT when it comes to Abbie/Taylor, cheating is okay. Besides, it was election week, so naturally this needed to be done.
> 
> fi: Yes, what she said. Consider this your consolation for Tuesday (if you feel you need one), and I'll just put this out there.... "Hamilton in 2012" anyone? ;)

Abbie could hear the water running in the bathroom and settled back against the pillows.  It had been another long few months, but they were almost used to it by this point.  Taylor had been ahead for most of the reelection campaign, though the schedule was still grueling.  She watched the bedroom television on mute, only half paying attention as the last of the results come in. However, when she saw an all to familiar scene come on, she turned up the volume.

The speech was being re-broadcast from Taylor's earlier event.  Some of the crowd members were still holding signs, and Taylor was thanking everyone for their continued support.  Abbie could just see herself a few feet in the background; however, she wasn't inclined to focus on that.  As she watched, she felt some of the calm leave her, replaced with quite a different urge—Taylor's speeches never ceased to have that effect on her in so many ways.  Quickly, Abbie slipped from under the blankets and pulled her nightgown off over her shoulders just in time to hear Taylor open the bathroom door.

Taylor expected Abbie to be curled up in bed waiting on her, so she startled when the brunett wasn't in bed at all. "Well, this is a nice surprise." She stepped forward and ran her hands over Abbie's waist, pulling her closer and reveling in the feeling of soft skin under her hands. "I though we were going to sleep."

Abbie enjoyed the touch for a moment, then slowly pulled away and lay back, glancing from Taylor in their bedroom to Taylor on the screen.  "Not just yet.  I got...distracted."

Taylor glanced over at the TV to see just what Abbie was talking about, only to roll her eyes when she saw herself. "You are ridiculous sometimes." But that didn't stop her from sauntering toward the bed or crawling on top of Abbie. "Do you really think," she kissed the outside of Abbie's knee, "that after all of these months of campaigning," she kissed her stomach, "that I really have the energy for this tonight?" Her lips were hovering over Abbie's, but she didn't kiss her.

Squirming lightly under the kisses, Abbie's lips formed a smirk in response.  She snaked a hand between them, and pressed Taylor back, keeping her from getting closer.  "Oh, I think you do, but I also think you're forgetting something."  Her eyes slid sideways in a glance to the dresser.  "And I think you should hurry, because I happen to know this speech is only about 23 minutes long."

Taylor returned Abbie's smirk and opened the drawer, pulling out a strap-on. "Is this what you're talking about?" She let it dangle from her fingers, making no move to put it on.

"Might be."  Abbie folded her legs underneath her as she pressed Taylor back and sat up, taking the toy playfully from the blonde.  She didn't stop there, and smiled as she pushed Taylor down onto her back.  Abbie licked her lips as she started to slip the straps up over Taylor's legs.  "I want you to fuck me while people all over this state are still watchin' you."

Taylor wriggled into Abbie's hands, pressing down into the bed and getting comfortable. She idly trailed a had up Abbie's side. "You know, I think I'm going to enjoy watching you make yourself come while you're... listening to my incredibly inspired speech." She pulled Abbie down into a kiss, settling Abbie on top of her.

"I know you will, darlin'."  Abbie returned the kiss, and settled back, moaning as she pressed down onto the toy.  Her eyes closed for a moment, and she moved her hands up to push Taylor's shirt up over her bare breasts.  "And it was incredibly... incredibly inspiring."  Abbie started moving her hips against Taylor, alternating between looking down at her and listening to the speech, though she was fast losing the concentration required to really hear anything.

"You know, I don't think that you actually listened to the speech." Taylor started moving her hips, pushing up into Abbie. "I think you spent the entire thing standing behind me and staring at my ass." She reached up and tweaked one of Abbie's nipples.

Abbie smirked. "How dare you make such...accusations, Congresswoman Hamilton.  I was merely ...concentrating ...on what you were saying."  She could feel Taylor starting to move under her, and it was pushing her closer. "Mmmnn...Taylor...touch me."

"Mmm, no. I don't think so." Taylor grinned wickedly as she faked a yawn. "I just don't think I have the energy." She kept running her hands over Abbie's legs almost lazily as she teased her, knowing just how far she could push the brunette.

"Shit...Taylor, don't make me beg."  Abbie was so close, and she moved faster, pressing down against Taylor's hips until it was almost painful. The words tumbled out of her mouth easily—she had said them enough, but she still loved it every time.

"But I like to hear you beg." However, Taylor didn't wait for that. She pushed a hand between Abbie's legs and started to rub her clit, spurring her on toward her climax. There were always opportunities to make Abbie beg, and she was vaguely thinking about them then, looking forward to a lazy morning.

Abbie's moan was breathy, and it only took a few moments of Taylor's touch to make her legs shake, and she closed her eyes as the waves washed over her.  Without realizing, she was still quietly whispering, "Please, Taylor," repeating the words until she couldn't stay up any longer and sagged down against the other woman, feeling the warmth of her skin, the familiar comfort of their years together.

"Mmmm." Taylor wrapped her arms around Abbie and let the brunette rest there, content, for the moment, just to have her close. She could hear her voice being on the television overtaken with the sounds of chanting and applause in the background and she knew the speech was over.


	15. Patrice/Donna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fi: So, we had amazing feedback on "Protege" and this chapter is a deleted scene from that story. It falls someplace in the middle of Patrice and Donna's relationship, and is a chance to see them in another situation, and even more to learn a little more about Patrice's family. Her past doesn't come up much since she's arguably one of the most 'stable' characters in the collection, so this was interesting to get into. Enjoy!

It was late, even for Los Angeles...it was late.  There was barely a car on the freeway as Patrice drove, hands gripping the wheel just a little too firmly for comfort.  She meant to take the exit for the 405, she really did, but she hadn't, and continued on out to the coast, still not stopping when the freeway faded into the coastal road and wound North.  She felt like she was insane, but knew well what she was doing, and that it was selfish...totally and completely selfish, but she couldn't help it.

Before she was really aware, the young blond was parking her car outside of the familiar house on the water's edge, and sliding her key in the lock.  Inside, she didn't turn on any lights, finding her way by the moonlight through open curtains until she reached the middle of the living room and automatically pulled off every stitch of clothing before sinking to her knees.  Only when she shakingly brought her hands behind her back did she start to let go, letting the long-held tears start to roll down her cheeks, and a few sobs escape. 

Donna woke up when her alarm beeped and quickly pulled a gun from her nightstand. As she came down the stairs it only took her a second to realize that her guest might be uninvited, but she wasn't an intruder. "Patrice?" Her voice was still thick with sleep and she put the weapon down on a side table. She stepped around to take in the woman kneeling in the middle of the living room. Then she saw the tears. "What happened?" She was immediately concerned.

Patrice sniffed, coughing lightly.  She'd only gotten off the phone with Mark a few hours earlier, and it had taken her that long to work herself up to leaving her apartment under the intention of going to check on her mother.  Somehow, she couldn't do it, and was just feeling stupid and self-centered for not seeing the signs earlier, it seemed like it was only a shock to her.  Coming back to the moment, she just shook her head, not even sure of the simple answer, "I don't really know..."  She coughed again, "Can I have my collar on..please?"  Patrice didn't know why, but she thought it would help.

Donna nodded. "I'll be right back." She grabbed the weapon on her way back upstairs and put it away before she got out Patrice's collar. She took a deep breath, making sure she was awake enough for this before she headed back down stairs. Once she was there, she slipped Patrice's collar on and sat on the couch, motioning for Patrice to turn and face her. "Why don't you start at the beginning."

Patrice turned around, quieting slightly once she felt the leather around her neck.  It was grounding, and it meant Donna still wanted her and would take care of her.  She paused, realizing she had no idea where the beginning was, and that was much of the problem.  Instead she just started at the end, voice quiet as she started to feel silly for how she was reacting, "My brother called me...he said our Dad's moving out."  It felt so strange to say aloud, "I...I just had no idea...how could I just...?"  She lapsed into silence, starting to cry again.  Secretly it was something she'd always taken so much comfort in, that she still had a place to go back to that didn't seem to change.

Donna let out a long, slow breath. "And you found out about it earlier today?" It was an easy conclusion to jump to, but Donna didn't think that she was wrong. She reached out and put her hands on Patrice's shoulders, squeezing them lightly.

Nodding, Patrice leaned into Donna's touch.  The quiet was too much, however, and she crawled forward on her knees, "I just... and I shouldn't be here in the middle of the night I know... but I wanted to see you.. and.."  She didn't know what else to do, suddenly so worried about upsetting Donna too, and she started to try and pull the brunette's loose pants down over her hips, wanting to do something to keep her from sending her away.  "I'm sorry... let me... please.."

"Stop." Donna's voice was firm as she took Patrice's hands in hers and pulled them away. "You don't need to apologize. I'm not upset." Donna kissed Patrice's fingers, then put her hands back on Patrice's shoulders. "Why don't you come up to bed?"

Patrice whimpered at being halted, but didn't fight much further, just nodding, "Okay."  She waited for Donna to pull her up, and followed the older woman up the stairs, though her mind was still churning.

Donna sat down once she got into her bedroom and motioned for Patrice to kneel. "What do you need from me, Patrice?"

Patrice knelt like she knew she should... but could only manage to glance up silently, her eyes full of tears.  It was the first time she'd come to Donna with something so... real.  This wasn't work, it was her life.  She knew she was an adult, should be able to manage it like an adult, but she just..didn't want to.  She shook her head and shrugged, instinctively moving closer to Donna's knees, expression pleading.  "I... I have no idea... I...."

Donna ran her fingers through Patrice's hair. "Alright." Donna regarded Patrice carefully, not entirely sure what Patrice might need from her. "If you want to go to bed, we can do that. If you want something else, I'm going to need you to tell me what that is." She kissed Patrice's forehead. "But you're going to have to give me some sort of direction."

Patrice sniffed and looked up at Donna, a few tears still on her cheeks.  Her voice cracked as she tried to express what she wanted, "I... Donna I...."  She pulled closer, almost leaning on the older woman's legs, "I want to make you happy with me, please, and I want to stay.  I'll do anything."  And she meant it.  Somehow that night bonds seemed fragile, and Patrice was desperate for stability, or the promise of it at least.

Her first instinct was to punish Patrice for not really answering the question, but perhaps she was just as uncertain about what she needed as Donna was. She kept up the simple rhythm of her fingers through Patrice's hair. "I'm not going to make you leave." She sighed, trying to figure out what to do the with blonde.

"Thank you," Patrice started kissing Donna's legs quietly, breathing in her scent.  That alone was comforting, though she couldn't help the quiet tears that she was still crying.

"Good girl." Donna stood, lifting Patrice's face as she did, drawing her up to her feet. "But I think I might give you something more immediate to cry about." She had a feeling that Patrice would appreciate the distraction. "A whipping or a spanking, which would you you prefer?"

Patrice shivered at the expectation.  In her present state, the contact of a spanking would almost feel like a reward, and that wasn't what she needed.  She had embarrassed herself in more ways than one, and things were crumbling.  She shouldn't even be there- that alone was a selfish luxury.  "A whipping.  Please."  Patrice looked down respectfully.

"Alright." Donna nodded and let Patrice brace herself as she went to get the whip. "How many do you think you deserve for waking me up in the middle of the night and scaring me?" Donna didn't particularly mind, but it would serve as a pretense. That was all Patrice really needed.

Patrice steadied herself, biting her lip while her mind churned, "Fifteen...no...twenty."  It wasn't a punishment she was particularly good at withstanding, and Donna had neighbors.

Donna nodded, running a hand down Patrice's back before she stepped away. The whip was short, and she had no intention of treating Patrice as demandingly as she normally would, but she wasn't going to hold back either. "Count them," she said as she began, each blow leaving a welt in it's path.

Each stripe brought a few more tears, but drove away her thoughts.  Patrice's counting began strong, and faded predictably.  By fifteen she was nearly whispering, but still thanking Donna for every stroke.

Donna was careful with each of the last five, placing them on Patrice's already sore back with precision, and when she was done, she carefully put the whip down and admired the sight. "You're beautiful." She didn't often allow herself to express such superficial thoughts, saving her praise for things Patrice had done or accomplished, but that made the sentiment no less true. Patrice was beautiful, and the welts and the tears only enhanced that. Donna did nothing but stare for a long moment, before she stepped close enough to rest a hand on Patrice's back.

Patrice was still sobbing quietly- though now more from the simple pain and relief, than from the rest of her night.  "Thank you Donna."  The fingers on her back weren't insistent, but they made her feel the stripes more acutely.

"You're welcome." Donna kissed Patrice's shoulder and let her fingers trace their way down Patrice's back and between her legs. Patrice's wetness was not a surprise and Donna smiled as she pushed her fingers into the other woman. She could feel Patrice shudder as she wrapped her other arm around her and started rubbing her clit, pressing herself against Patrice's back.

Patrice moaned and moved just slightly against Donna.  She couldn't seek more contact without increasing the burn on her skin, and both added to her arousal.  She tried not to be too loud, to let Donna give her what she wanted to, what she deserved, but the hour was late and Patrice's guard had been broken down.

Donna had no desire to keep pushing Patrice. She simply kept touching her, letting her enjoy it and making no further demands. "That's it. You can relax now." She kissed Patrice's shoulder.

Patrice's shudders became moans, and she closed her eyes.  Finally, her shoulders went slack, and she let out a long breath, mouth hanging open slightly as she came for Donna.  Tears had started to run Patrice's flushed cheeks again, but now they were of relief and fatigue.

Donna released a breath that she didn't know she had been holding and turned Patrice in her arms. "Feeling any better?" She was genuinely concerned about the younger woman.

Patrice nodded quietly, and sagged against Donna's shoulder, coughing quietly.  Her back stung, but it was a dull throbbing.  "Yes Donna, thank you."  Patrice's tears slackened, though Donna's shirt was soaking through, "I'm sorry for waking you though."

"It's okay." Donna guided Patrice down onto the bed to sit. "I'm glad that you came." She ran her fingers through Patrice's hair, trying to comfort her. "Do you want to go to bed?"

Patrice quieted then, sitting up a little straighter.  She wanted nothing more than to just fall into bed with Donna wrapped around her, or to even curl up at her feet, but she was thinking more clearly, and it would be selfish.  "Yes, yes I do but..." She wrung her hands together for a moment, "But I don't think I should."

"Alright." Donna didn't know exactly what was going on in Patrice's head but she wasn't going to for her to do anything that night. "If you want to stay, you may, and if you don't then you're free to go."

It stung a little to have to make the choice, but Patrice knew Donna would trust her to have a good reason.  She respectfully lowered her eyes, and kissed Donna's cheek.  "I think I need to go see my family."  Now that she was thinking clearly, Patrice had no intention of arriving at whatever ungodly hour it was now, but she needed a shower, and a few hours to prepare.  She slipped down from the edge of the bed and knelt at Donna's feet like she always did.

"Good." Donna nodded and ran her fingers through Patrice's hair once again. "Try to get some sleep first though." She leaned down and kissed the top of Patrice's head. She was still worried about her, but it seemed like Patrice was going to be alright. "You know you can call me if you need anything." She leaned down and kissed Patrice lightly as she worked at the buckle on her collar.

Patrice closed her eyes, and leaned forward slightly to let Donna finish.  "I know, thank you."  She stood then, and went to dress quietly.  She could see herself out, and Donna would let her.  Though Patrice was still anticipating, even dreading, going home the next day, she knew she was strong enough to do it.  And no matter what, Donna would still be there to take her in in the middle of the night.


	16. Alex/Abbie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions on any of the series, characters, or anything else? We're hosting a q&amp;a [here](http://community.livejournal.com/circumstance_ff/24496.html) on LJ!
> 
> mc: Yeah that whole thing about not posting today...well, FI remembered we had this...and yeah. I love being able to go back to younger Abbie and Alex because there's a lot to explore there within the constraints of canon. And it's just fun to see how their strong personalities clash but also compliment.

The jeans were more fitted than Alex realized.  Clearly a few months with Abbie had made some minute changes to her figure, but she couldn't really complain.  Still, she got them buttoned with more ease than she was putting on-for her own benefit- and she couldn't help but smirk when she pulled up the zipper.  It had been a while since she'd done this this way, but the easy swagger came back to Alex quickly.  She licked her lips, glancing at herself in the mirror, turning side to side.  The t-shirt was new--she didn't own many--and the blazer was fitted, cut to her slim shoulders.  She toyed with the idea of pulling her hair back, pulling it up in her hands but finally letting it drop.  And with one more smirk to herself, she was out the door and headed to Abbie's, ducking quickly into her car to prevent anyone from seeing her unnecessarily.  She still had her reputation to think about, and this wasn't dress up at Liz's. Finally, praying that she wouldn't pass anyone who would look to hard, she was at Abbie's door, knocking lightly, trying to keep herself from half grinning in anticipation of Abbie's expression when she noticed.

Abbie had needed to work later than she expected, and had barely managed to set her things down, and turn on the lights when she heard the knock.  It could only be one person, and she glanced herself over in the hall mirror just quickly on her way to the door.  She smiled as she opened it, "Alex, hi!  I just got in, long day...you look..."  Her voice trailed off as she took in the nearly subtle change in Alex.  Her heart quickened, and she raised an eyebrow even as she stepped aside to let the other woman in.  Her mind was working over the implications, but much to her surprise, her body was working faster.  They'd never really talked about such a thing, though Abbie was well aware of Alex's experience and various interests.  She had just assumed that she was what Alex needed when she wanted simplicity- not predictability for sure- but just simple passions.  She struggled to find her voice again, and it was so low it was nearly hoarse, "Alex, I...you're..."  she licked her lips quietly.

"I thought we could try something new tonight," Alex said, shrugging off her blazer as Abbie closed the door.  She almost felt ridiculous having clothes on over the harness; it had never been like that with Liz.  But she knew the full effect would be what swayed Abbie, what enticed her.  Her eyes were bright as she pulled the brunette to her. "Long day?" she asked after a short kiss. Abbie was warm against her and Alex playfully pushed her hips forward.

For a moment, Abbie's voice caught in her throat, and she paused, trying to not seem too taken.  "I...yes, very..."  She could feel Alex against her, the heat through her thin shirt, and the firmness of what was new.  Almost cautiously, she ran her fingers over the blonde's angular shoulders, and down her arms.  "Very long,"  She blushed quietly, even as she leaned in to kiss Alex, letting the touch linger.

"Let me get you a beer, then."  Each word was breathy as a manifestation of Alex's own arousal, her impatience.  Abbie wouldn't let her draw it out too long, and that was the only way she was able to pull out of her arms, away from her slender body and saunter toward the kitchen. aware the entire time that Abbie's eyes were following her.

Abbie took a minute before following, possibilities going through her mind in rapid succession.  That was the thing with Alex--her outward reserve and calm gave such surprises an added fire.  She brushed back a few strands of dark hair over her shoulder, and followed after into the kitchen.  Alex was pulling a beer out, and looking for the opener.  Abbie watched, and stepped close behind her, before turning and slipping up onto the counter.  Her legs dangled in front of the drawer where the bottle openers were, and she smirked as she tapped a heel against it, "I think what you're lookin' for is over here."

Smirking, Alex set the bee on the counter, letting her fingers trail down Abbie's thigh as she let her hand drop to the drawer.  She took her time about opening it, finding what she needed.  If she stayed there long enough, Alex knew Abbie would begin to squirm.  Her patience had very fine limits—limits that Alex had been testing ever since they first met.  finally, she opened the bottle without flourish and pressed it into Abbie's hand just as she pressed the draw closed with her hips, pushing herself closer to the brunette.

Covering the small moan that threatened, Abbie took a long pull of the beer.  She wasn't sure if it was really needed--not to push her interest maybe, but maybe to calm her nerves- newness always brought uncertainty.  She wrapped her leg around Alex, quietly running the toe of her shoe up the back of the blond's thigh.  She lowered the bottle from her lips finally, and set it on the counter.  "So Alex, what were you hopin' to get out of your little visit tonight?  I sure hope it's not any advice on a case."  What nerves she had left, Abbie covered with a sideways smile.

"Well…"  Alex moved closer, lips very close to Abbie's as she ran both palms firmly up the brunette's thighs, pushing her skirt up. "You wouldn't believe me if I said this was entirely selfless, and I would be lying anyway.  But I thought," she murmured, breaking for a kiss while she grasped Abbie's hips, pulling her to the edge of the counter, "we might both enjoy the distraction."

"Oh.."  The sudden shift made Abbie loose her composure for a moment, and to her slight surprise, she found herself pressing forward and kissing Alex again without answering.  What little restraint she had managed was melting, and she opened her mouth under Alex's as the other woman responded.

The movement made Alex grab Abbie's hips, desperately holding for balance as her legs threatened to give way between the intensity of Abbie's kisses and her own almost painful desire. She pulled Abbie's body closer, encouraging the brunette to wrap her legs around her, but before Abbie could, Alex was pulling her off of the counter, pushing her down to the cold tile. "I've been thinking about this ever since I bought these jeans," she growled as she frantically pulled at the button.

"Shit..." Abbie could barely keep up with Alex's movements.  She was about to push Alex back, and try to pull her into the bedroom- hell, even the livingroom carpet, but Alex was faster, and in the next moment Abbie felt Alex's fingers sliding up her thighs and pulling her panties down.  She swore again, and tried to reach for Alex.

The tensing of Abbie's muscles only pushed Alex, making her cheeks flush in excitement.  She yanked the panties, only half pulling them down, and she barely had her jeans off—one leg out, the other still clothed to her thigh—but she didn't care.  Alex had expected a good night, but she hadn't thought it would be such a rush to have Abbie there underneath her, to feel the cold tile against her knees and Abbie's warm body squirming underneath her center.  She caught her in another kiss, hard, almost sloppy this time, and she moaned into it when she felt how wet Abbie really was. "You want this."

Abbie was realizing she didn't know half of what she wanted, and though she ached for Alex to touch her, take her, she steadied herself and glanced away.  She took a breath, and looked up at the ceiling above her, "Yes...just..."  The next words she meant to say were 'go slow,' though she never got them out, and her fingers had already worked lower on Alex's back, playing over the leather straps around her hips, and she pulled the blonde to her.

The flicker of hesitation, Alex knew, was just that.  Had she seen doubt, she would not have continued, even though she knew that stopping would make her desperate.  Her own fingers were slick with Abbie's wetness as she took the dildo in her hand, guiding it, moaning as she pressed it into Abbie while the brunette pulled her closer.  She caught sight of Abbie's rumpled clothes, her wild hair, and Alex couldn't stop herself from thrusting hard and stopping, holding Abbie there for just a moment, a long, breathless moment to look into her dark eyes before she started in full.

"Fuck..."  Abbie couldn't manage much more at the sensation.  Alex filled her almost to the point of discomfort, but her arousal was quickly taking over.  Her legs were wrapping around the other woman's slender frame, and Abbie tangled a hand in Alex's hair, dragging her into a frantic kiss that she couldn't help moaning into.

"Abbie!" Alex gasped, half moaning when the kiss broke.  She was frantic with each jerk of her hips, almost scrambling for purchase on the floor.  She groaned in frustration, having to pull away, even as Abbie was reaching to pull her back.  Alex wasn't sure how she did, where she found the strength, but she found herself pulling Abbie up with her and into her lap as she leaned her back against the counter.  "Yes," she breathed, guiding the brunette's hips down again, feeling her weight settle across her hips and onto the toy. "That's it…"  She pressed her fingertips to Abbie's clit, keeping one hand on her hip, encouraging her.

Abbie moaned again loudly as she settled against Alex, the new position driving the toy even further.  She shuddered, and leaned a hand against the cabinet behind Alex to steady herself.  Their combined breath mingled with the dull sound of Alex's back pushing against the wood behind them with each thrust.  It was impulsive, passionate, and fully gratuitous- which was just what Abbie craved with Alex.  "Yes..."  Abbie closed her eyes and moaned.

"Let go, Abbie," Alex moaned, pressing forward to kiss her neck, to suck the tender skin above her collarbone. "Just let go," she murmured there.  Her fingers were wet and slipping, slipping with her own control, and her desire clouded her vision so that she had to close her eyes.  Abbie certainly didn't need the encouragement, but Alex wanted it to be at her bidding.

“Yes...yes..."  Abbie's voice dropped until it was barely audible, and Alex would know just what that meant.  Their pace quickened for a moment longer before it broke, and Abbie pitched forward against the other woman.  She was trembling with the force of the moment, which did not fade for a few long, shuddering breaths.  Finally, the brunette's mind began to return, and the toy inside her was too much for her sensitive body.  She kissed Alex's warm cheek, and pulled away, only to lean back against the blond a moment later.  Abbie was warm, messy, and thoroughly satisfied.  She knew that later she'd be sore- and not just from her shoulders pressing against the tile, but it would be a pleasant reminder of the moment.

"Mmm," Alex intoned as she wrapped her arms around Abbie.  She wished she could see her better, could take her in like this, and she was far from content about feeling the brunette's weight there as a tease.  Alex began to lazily unbutton Abbie's blouse. "I'm glad you seem to be sated."  She ran her fingers over the outside of Abbie's bra but pulled them away to turn the brunette's head into a soft kiss. "I, however, am not."  Alex smirked as she gently pushed Abbie away from her and stood, offering her hand.  She slipped her leg out of the jeans that still clung to it and guided Abbie into the living room, where she smirked as she pressed Abbie, still malleable from her climax, to her knees. "You…God, Abbie…make a delicious mess," she said as she sat down and nodded to the toy.

Alex moaned and tightened her fingers in Abbie's thick hair.  She forced herself to keep her hips still, not to push too hard.  They had all night together and the morning too, and Alex knew Abbie would absolutely want to make the most of that.  But in that moment, Alex didn't dare let her eyes drift closed as she let her free hand slip underneath the harness.  She shuddered lightly, holding back a moan as she began to touch herself, but soon she couldn't remain silent. "God, Abbie," she whispered, whining softly. " Abbie…"  Frantically, Alex pulled the brunette up and into a kiss, shuddering with her climax as she tasted Abbie's lips.

Abbie had tried to watch, to keep up with what Alex wanted, and breathed a quiet sigh into the kiss.  Finally, she felt the blond relax, and ran her fingers quietly through her hair.  "Mmmmnn...God Alex...I..."  Abbie's smile slowly returned, both at her satisfaction, and a slight amusement at the whole encounter.  "Come to bed with me."  It was early, but Abbie wanted to feel all of Alex's skin against her, to stretch out an be held for awhile.

"Mmhm," Alex replied.  She could hear the smile in Abbie's voice, and she couldn't help one of her own as she finally cracked her eyes open.  She kissed Abbie again before getting up and offering her hand. An hour in bed, and Abbie would want takeout, but once she was satisfied from that, she would be all Alex's again.


	17. Sam/Selena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mc: Sometimes the deleted scenes are less deleted scenes and more us wanting to write something as a refresher on characters or to explore some aspect we haven't. Here, we have Sam and Selena after their first two children have been born, before Selena is pregnant with the third. Even as their lives change, the fundamentals of their relationship remain the same, but it occurred to us that the physicality of it changes in some ways too, especially given Sam's nature. And really, I just love writing anything extra for them.

There was a hum to the bank, a constant thrum of life, and Sam felt it even when she left, alone, when she was the only soul moving across the marble floors of the half lit lobby. She always left that way, just as her father had always left that way.  But there had still been a throng of people when she took her leave that afternoon; she had felt a hush from those who knew her.    

Her home had always been a place of quiet, a place of a different sort of repose than that she felt at the bank.  But that had changed, and it had changed quickly.  The noise that filled the hallways was a delight, however, and she still had her quiet places.  Now, she waited, the silence seeming alien.  It was early.  The winter sun was only just beginning to set.  She would still be at her desk.  Selena would be coming home soon, but there were so many days when Sam was not there for that.  It was their way.  

When she heard the door, she shifted in her chair, fingers running up and down her tie.  Selena had had a client at the end of the day.  Sam felt a small thrill, a contentment to be waiting for her wife, to be the one to present her plans.  She uncrossed her legs as Selena came into the room, surprise showing on her face--surprise that quickly become a smile.

“Let me take your coat,” Samantha said softly as she stood.

Selena paused, the quiet surprise registering across her features.  She considered for a moment the implication, but Samantha didn't carry an air of worry or upset, and so she just smiled lightly.  "You are home early,"  Selena slipped out of her long coat as her wife took it.  "Why the nice surprise?"  There would of course be a plan, and Selena felt a small wave of anticipation to learn what it was.

"I sent the children," Samantha said as she carefully folded the coat over the back of a chair, "with the nanny to Jim's." One of her brothers' youngest was just Sophia's age, and they had come to an understanding about such things. She stepped behind Selena and gently began to undo her hair, kissing her neck softly before letting it fall. Even with the nanny, such nights were a luxury in which Sam had not allowed herself to indulge in too long.

Selena's breath caught just slightly at the sure touch, though she didn't turn just yet.  "They will enjoy that I'm sure."  The fireplace was burning as it usually was when Samantha was home, and she watched the flames dance there as Sam's fingers played over her shoulders.

The slight hitch registered, and Sam felt herself filled with more warmth than the fire could have provided.  She ran her fingertips down Selena's arms, knowing exactly how the skin underneath the fabric of her shirt felt. This little motions were familiar to them, and they still filled her with delight, though it had become softened with complacency. "Dinner, then?"

Selena's expression fell just slightly, but she kept her tone level and turned in Samantha's arms.  "Perhaps..."  She smiled then, and began to push Sam backward toward a sofa opposite the fire, kissing her cheek, then her neck with growing insistence.  They could have dinner any other night, and Selena wasn't feeling particularly hungry in that moment.

The motion took Sam by surprise, but she yielded to Selena as she always would.  A smirk played at the corners of her lips as she reached up to run her fingers through the brunette's long hair. "Upstairs then."  Dinner could wait, could be had as a leisurely breakfast the next morning.  It was clear that Selena would not wait through it.

Selena kissed Sam's shoulder, continuing her movements. "Why not here?"  They had the house to themselves.

"Why not here?" Samantha repeated as she raised her eyebrows, creasing her forehead. Something stirred inside of her, memories that were not so distant.  Slowly her lips curled into a soft smile, her eyes bright. "I only dismissed the nanny and the cook…"  She began to play with one of the buttons on Selena's blouse.

“I can lock the doors."  And she was already moving to do so, stepping over the rich carpet with added intent, her color rising.  The shades were already drawn against the cold outside, and Selena returned to Sam's arms soon enough.  The hesitation was not lost on her, but Selena had no plan to let Sam pull her upstairs so easily.

Samantha watched as she casually loosened her tie, eyes following Selena as if there was no intent rising in her core.  She loved the way the brunette moved, loved it more when Selena's eyes were bright as they were then. "It's been quite some time…" she murmured, letting the rest fade into the crackling sound of the fire.

"Too long I think..." Selena smiled just slightly, and her eyes watched Sam's fingers as they moved over the silk.  Already, her breath shortened in anticipation, and she kissed Samantha as she guided her down onto the sofa.  A moment later, and she was willingly on her knees, easing there with practiced grace, and reaching for Sam again.  "Too long since you took me, took me like I know you want to."  There had been plenty of closeness, and even some nights out enjoying others' company, but Sam had gotten hesitant, not out of lack of want, but of caution.  Selena knew there was a difference for her wife now with their life so rich, but tonight she didn't want to be touched like a revered thing that might break--she wanted the memories of first encounters.

"Selena," she whispered, shifting slightly as she took in the sight and all the memories, all the wants it awakened.  There was no hesitation in Sam's voice.  There was nothing to show that she might have been unsure.  She did not allow herself to be unsure. She met Selena's hands with one of her own, the fingers of the other falling from her tie. "As you want me to."  Samantha touched the brunette's cheeks, realizing that in her own caution she had not let herself think of Selena's own needs, of Selena's passion in too long.

"And as I know you want.."  Selena quickened her movements, almost daring Sam--the Sam she had first been so thoroughly taken by, to slow her.  Her fingers worked under the blond's shirt, then lowered to her slacks, tugging at her belt, pulling it off.

Sam's lips parted in a silent breath, and she allowed the leather to slide away from the loops before she reached for Selena's hands again, this time stilling them with the firmness in her grasp.  She leaned back, regarding the brunette, weighing the situation—what they had now, what they'd had before.  She weighed what she wanted, and Samantha wanted this as much as Selena did.  The long denial only made it all the better.  Finally, she pulled her hands away and methodically began to work the knot of the tie. "This is what you want, my dear?"

Selena watched, licking her lips quietly.  "Yes."  Her response was simple.  Yes she wanted it--she wanted to be so lost in Sam's control that nothing else mattered.  She wanted to feel her body surrender so fully that she would feel it the next day as a reminder of their connection.

The silk whirred as Sam pulled it from her collar, running it through her fingers all the while.  She handled it carefully, almost reverently as she draped it around Selena's neck and leaned down for a soft yet possessive kiss. "Tell me, Selena, how tight?"

Selena nearly growled, taking a few last deep breaths.  Her fingers had returned to Sam's waist while she was allowed, "You know how tight..."

As she pulled away, Sam took Selena's chin, holding it firmly as she looked into her dark eyes.  Those eyes never ceased to captivate her, and that moment was no exception.  But Samantha's face was placid, hard.  She released Selena's chin, knowing the brunette would keep her posture, knowing she would stay there rigid if Sam willed it.  She began to tie the knot, making each loop carefully, tightening it only just enough to be against Selena's throat. "Ask."

"More Samantha, please."  Selena didn't move, offering her neck willingly to the other woman.  Her pulse raced in response, and she could feel the familiar thrill returning- that hint of danger in the surrender.

Sam's heart quickened as she tightened the knot further, as much as she dared let herself just then.  She could so easily break her control, so easily at the sound of desire thickening Selena's accent, her words. "You're beautiful like this," she murmured as she pulled back and began to undo her pants, finishing what Selena had started.

Selena didn't answer.  She could tell Sam was holding back, there was a slight hesitation in her touch, but she would let it go for the moment.  Selena watched as the fabric fell away, and she pushed Sam back down in front of her, and moved to part her legs and settle closer between them.

"Mmm…"  Sam's head cleared of anything but Selena, and she ran her fingers through her hair, pulling her closer. "It's been quite some time since you've had to earn what you wanted, hasn't it?" she murmured.  And that only made it so far the better.

Selena shivered, finally settling into the moment.  She leaned forward willingly, and began to lick her- slowly at first, but her insistence built as the fingers tightened in her hair.

Samantha was silent save the sound of her sharp breaths.  She let her head fall back, her body tense and relax, tensing finally for the length of her climax.  But she remained still, her head back, her eyes still closed.  She did not need to open them to see the look on Selena's face.  Sam took her time collecting herself, evening her breath.  Slowly, she undid each button of her shirt and slipped it off.  And finally, she opened her eyes. "Stand up."  Her voice was low, but she did nothing to disguise the desire that colored it.

Somehow, the silk around her neck felt tighter just at the command, and Selena's head swam for a moment as she drew herself up to face Samantha.  The tone, the intent, brought her back to years earlier, and she let a hint of a smile cross her lips. "Yes, Samantha."

As she stood, Sam shed any clothing that was left.  She ran her fingers along the knot, teasing without following through.  Selena's eyes moved, stayed with her, and she felt her desire begin to build again.  One button was open on Selena's blouse, and Sam slowly worked the others, pushing it off of the brunette's shoulders when she was done.  Methodically, she removed every other piece leaving the soft green tie the only color against Selena's bare skin. "I've missed this."  Samantha did not feel the need to say more as she let her fingertips trail over Selena's pert nipples.

Selena licked her lips quietly, straightening her shoulders as she enjoyed the touch. She held back a moan-a sigh really- at hearing the words. That she had missed it went unsaid.

The simple motion was enough to tell Samantha what Selena was thinking, to tell her that she had been waiting too long, that she should not have hesitated. But it was still difficult to cross such strong and unspoken barriers. She cupped the back of Selena's head and pulled her forward, into a kiss that was fierce with desire, and she held Selena there tightly as she ran her other hand firmly down her back, reminding herself of why she needed to be so possessive.

Though she usually had the willpower, in that moment Selena found herself faltering, “Please, mi amor...please.." She pressed forward to catch Samantha's lips again, heat building between them.

"Anything," Samantha murmured into the kiss. She carefully tightened the knot once more and let her hand fall, cupping Selena's breast for a mere moment before she pressed her fingers between her legs. This once, she would allow herself to go without waiting.

Selena's breath shortened under the pressure, and she closed her eyes. The sensations were stronger by the second- the years had brought them so close that Samantha could anticipate, feel, exactly what she needed.

Slow, Sam took steps forward, pushing Selena back until she was pressed flat against a wall. She held her there, never letting her gaze fall away, and she began to thrust firmly as she circled her clit with her thumb.

There were many sensations--the cool wall behind her, the fire crackling a few feet away, Sam's breath hot on her neck- but all Selena could focus on was Samantha's insistent touch pushing her closer. Selena wanted to call out, to moan, but her shortness of breath held her in silence. Her head swam, and she shuddered, unable to hold back any longer. Finally, she sagged against the wall, only barely aware of Sam drawing her up again.

Quickly, Samantha disposed of the knot, loosening it to let the fabric hang around Selena's slim neck. She held her close, kissing the slight red marks where it had been, hearing and feeling Selena's breath against her. For a moment, she found herself questioning what she had done, but the contentment in Selena's eyes pushed away any worries to make her focus on how her own desire was not yet quiet.

Selena sighed, face pressed against Sam's neck. "Thank you." Her voice was quiet, things coming back into focus around her.

At that, Sam leaned back and slowly ran her fingers through Selena's hair. Her eyes were bright, sharply focused, and a smirk tugged at the corners of her lips "You know how to thank me," she murmured, each word thick.

Selena shifted in Sam's arms and kissed her shoulder quietly, "I do, and for that I will even let you take me upstairs."


	18. Abbie/Taylor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mc: A pre-election Abbie/Taylor deleted scene. Writing/reading them never gets old for us. I personally love any time Taylor gets pissed.

The door banged into the wall, the opaque window rattling as it rebounded. Taylor only noticed long enough to grab it again and slam it closed.  

"That motherfucking asshole...." She was already pacing the width of Abbie's office, rubbing her forehead and looking like she wanted to find something to hit or break or just destroy. Her anger had propelled her all the way from her campaign offices to the US Attorney's office, and it hadn't burned out yet.

Abbie jumped but just managed to stay seated.  She watched Taylor pace for a few moments, with raised eyebrows.  The she crossed her arms, trying to decide how long this particular storm would last--there had been more than a few lately but none so bad that Taylor had brought them to her place of work.  Maybe it was the late nights they both had been having, but it seemed like she only managed to see Taylor for a few hurried minutes over breakfast or when one of them was trying to get someplace else.  

"Taylor," Abbie began, hoping that it would make her focus,  but the blonde continued pacing. And Abbie tridw again, unable to ignore how appealing Taylor could look so full of conviction over whatever it was.  She spoke louder, "Taylor!  What asshole is it this time?"

"That fucking joke of a reporter at the Post. He thinks he can just sit there and insult me, and I'm just going to let him." Her hands were on her hips now. "I told them not to schedule the damned interview in the first place." She picked up one of Abbie's nick-knacks—a paperweight that seemed ridiculous sitting on a filing cabinet—squeezing it enough where the edges bit into her hand, only to let go and put it down again. "It didn't help that you were supposed to be there." That plan had been changed weeks earlier, but Taylor was looking of any bit of annoyance to hold onto. She wanted to be angry.

"You know I had a hearing."  Abbie leaned back a little, trying not to let Taylor bait her into a pointless argument, but that was against her own nature.  "It went well, by the way.  Thanks for asking."

The sarcasm in Abbie's voice only made Taylor glare harder. "Well my interview didn't." She stalked toward Abbie's desk, though to what end she wasn't sure.

Abbie followed Taylor with her eyes, and she twirled her pen between her fingers, "Sorry Taylor, but I'm not sure what you expect me to do about it."  She didn't like to see Taylor hurt, but they both knew this kind of thing came with the territory.

"Something vaguely resembling sympathy might be nice." She was practically on top of Abbie now, crowding into the space behind her desk. Her anger was giving her way too much energy, and she needed to do something with it.

Abbie returned Taylor's glare with one of her own, and stood up, changing the height between them.  Taylor was just inches away, closer than she felt they'd been in weeks.  Her breath quickened just audibly with anticipation, though she wasn't entirely sure of what.  Her voice dropped lower as she tried to contain it. "I'm sorry Taylor."  She couldn't help but continue, though she knew it was dangerous, "Sorry you had to answer questions all by yourself, darlin'."

Taylor really didn't know what had gotten into her, but suddenly the only thing she could see were Abbie's lips and edges of her suit, and then she was grabbing her and kissing her as hard as she could. Their lips would be swollen and bruised, but Taylor didn't care. She kissed Abbie harder.

"Shit," Abbie muttered, though any real sound was muffled by the force of the moment.  It had been too long since Taylor had kissed her—really kissed her—and Abbie realized how much she'd been craving it.  She let it continue until she thought they would both collapse from lack of breath, then shoved Taylor back enough to push the chair away and slide it onto the edge of the desk.  Taylor still looked intent, frantic almost, and Abbie reached out to pull the blonde toward her roughly by the front of her shirt.

"Not the expletive I would use." Tayor's voice was husky with the sudden, intense desire. It was an effort not to just rip the buttons on Abbie's shirt and she settled for merely unfastening enough to get a hand inside of it. She squeezed Abbie's breast with the same intensity that was behind the kiss, pushing the cup of her bra to the side when that wasn't enough.

Abbie's breath hissed through her teeth as she tried to keep from crying out.  She tangled a hand in Taylor's hair, pulling it, forcing her to meet her in a rough kiss.  Then she leaned back, pulling Taylor with her, only just managing to slide her laptop over as a stack of folders and papers scattered onto the floor.

Taylor didn't notice the mess. She was too busy pushing her free hand under Abbie's skirt and against her too hot center. She moaned into the kiss as she felt it, and immediately pushed Abbie's panties to the side. "Fuck." She bit Abbie's lower lip as she pushed her fingers into her. "Fuck is a much more appropriate word."

"Yes...Taylor..." Abbie couldn't keep quiet any longer and moaned as she arched back over the desk, her hips still pinned by Taylor.  She covered her own lips with her fingers to stifle the sounds she couldn't help but make as she felt Taylor start to push her harder.  The things left on the desk rattled with the force of it—Abbie had a flash of what they must look like, and it nearly made her lose what little control she was clinging to.

"Come on, Abbie." Taylor flicked her thumbnail against Abbie's clit. "Don't fight it." She wanted to see Abbie come, and she wanted to see it right then. She wasn't going to be denied that satisfaction, so she curled her fingers and pushed harder, deeper.

As much as Abbie had some lingering want to draw it out, Taylor knew her body too well, and she couldn't last long with Taylor's firm demands. She gripped the edge of the desk by her head, and pressed back against Taylor's hand for a few moments longer before she was shaking, breath catching even as she closed her eyes and tried to mutter a few last curses.

Taylor pulled away almost before Abbie was done, grabbing a tissue to clean her hand as she turned away. It had been enough to calm her down and clear her head, and as much as she wanted to continue, she knew, as she strode across the room, that was a bad idea. She smirked back at Abbie as she opened her office door to leave. "I'll see you at home."

Taylor's tone was altogether smug, but Abbie hadn't managed to take a full breath, let alone pick herself up before it seemed like Taylor was almost out of the door.  All she was able to respond with was a confused, "Taylor...what do you think you’re..." before the door closed behind the her.  

"Yeah...okay..." Abbie muttered to herself as she slowly sat up, and took in her wrinkled clothes, and mess of an office.  She shook her head—the next few months we going to be interesting to say the least.


	19. Alex/Patrice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mc: This was written as a joke...then we liked it.

Alex sighed as she looked over the list—some items in almost pristine handwriting and others in hurried scrawl as if they had been added at the last minute. She held her pen poised as she furrowed her brow.

“Patrice, why are 'chocolate chocolate chip' and 'double chocolate fudge' ice cream both on this list?” she called from the breakfast table.

There was a pause, and then she heard Patrice's voice from the office. “...need both.”

As she considered this, Alex frowned. “Why do we need either?”

Another pause, and this time Alex heard footsteps in the hallway. When Patrice entered the room she had a spoon in her mouth and an ice cream container in her hand. When she turned it to Alex it was empty. “Because I just finished this one, that's why,” she said as she took the spoon out of her mouth.

Alex sighed. She wasn't going to win this one, so it was best to to let it go until their outing to the club the next evening.


	20. Abbie/Taylor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mc: This was actually a scene written for the Femslash Kink Meme Mini Meme on Dreamwidth. The prompt was as follows:
> 
> Law and Order SVU: (taylor/abbie) (864): For once I'm glad there wasn't morning sex. Yes, that sore from the night before. (rough sex, restraint)

Abbie laughed quietly to herself.  She'd been snickering since she'd gotten the idea and left the bar.  The brunette was feeling better about life than she had been when she'd finally left the office, but if she had her way it was about to get even better.  

The night was dark, and should have been cold too, but she couldn't tell.  Her coat was heavy around her shoulders, and she had to take a long moment to figure out which button would ring Taylor's apartment.  She might have already woken some of the neighbors, but didn't care too much.  She leaned against the brick to wait, it had been too long....much too long she decided in that instant since she'd payed Taylor a visit in the middle of the night.

Taylor lifted her head from the back of the couch as she heard the buzzer. A second later the basketball game was on mute and she was letting Abbie, who seemed to be slurring her words just a little, into her building and unlocking her door. Abbie certainly sounded happy, and Taylor was already curious about just what was inspiring her good mood.

"Good evenin', darlin'"  Abbie placed one of her hands on Taylor's chest as she leaned in to kiss her.  "I...missed you."  She stepped back and reached into the pockets of her long coat as she continued, hardly containing her amusement at the surprise, "And...and, I brought presents!"  She then produced a half-filled bottle of tequila from one pocket, and a shot glass that read '22nd St Pub' from the other.  She half-held them out to Taylor, tilting her head, "Did I say I've missed you?"

Taylor didn't even try not to laugh at Abbie. "Yeah, babe, you mentioned that." Clearly Abbie was much further along in her drinking that a few beers had left Taylor. She plucked the tequila and the glass from Abbie's fingers before she could drop them, and pulled her further into her apartment. "Why don't you go sit down and I'll get us another glass, okay?"

Abbie smirked, "You're the best Taylor.  Better than those shitheads at the office."  She nodded, agreeing with herself, "better than Jack even."  Her coat shrugged onto the floor mid-sentence, "hotter too."

"I sure as hell hope that I'm hotter than McCoy." She was a little offended that Abbie would even make the comparison. She came back a second later with a second shot glass and two beers. "So, what are we drinking to?" She handed a bottle to Abbie and started pouring them shots.

Abbie's eyes watched the liquid pouring into the glasses, and she took a long pull of the beer, rolling her eyes at Taylor, "I didn't come here to get asked a bunch of questions Taylor..."  She laughed again.

Taylor handed Abbie a too full glass and took one herself. "Maybe you just don't remember any more." Taylor downed the tequila with the flick of her wrist and automatically poured herself another while the alcohol in the first was still burning its way down her throat.

Abbie had been holding up her glass to meet Taylor's, but shrugged when the blond didn't seem to notice, and took the shot anyway.  She shook the taste off, "Ahh... probably...not."  Things were starting to spin pleasantly, and she watched Taylor, waiting until she was tipping the second shot into her mouth, "So, are you gonna fuck me now?"  If she'd thought of it, she would have batted her eyelashes for effect.

Taylor laughed again. "Yeah, babe, I'm gonna fuck you now." She stood and crawled on top of Abbie, hands going to the nape of her neck as she leaned in for a kiss. Abbie tasted like tequila and beer and possibly pretzels, but Taylor didn't take too long to figure it out. Kissing took more than enough of her concentration.

Abbie giggled as she sprawled out under Taylor.  She could tell the tequila wasn't Taylor's first drink, and that made her even more pleased with the night.  She squirmed, and pulled at Taylor's hair as they kissed.  She wanted her clothes off right that second, but couldn't manage it from her position.

"Stop wriggling." Taylor tried to pin Abbie's hips with her knees but was only partially successful. She wasn't even sure that Abbie realized that she was moving. Taylor tried to push Abbie's clothing out of the way, but that wasn't working out too well either. It kept sliding back into place. "And make your clothes stop moving."

"Taylor....!"  Abbie pulled the blond back slightly to look her in the eye, or would have done if she could focus that well, "Taylor, haven't you done this before?"  Her words were more and more slurred, and she shoved Taylor back enough that she could pull off her own shirt.

"I don't remember you complaining the last time." Taylor pinned Abbie's hands down while they were raised above her. "And I thought I told you to stop moving." She bit Abbie's neck then started sucking on it.

"Ohh...." Taylor was going to leave a mark, a big one at this rate, but for some reason Abbie couldn't find it in herself to get upset.  "I..."  She couldn't remember the last time, but that didn't seem important either.  What was important, however, was the light in Taylor's eye as she smirked and twisted her fingers into a cushion above her head.

"That is so much better." Taylor sucked across Abbie's collarbone as she started touching her breasts. "And you are so hot..." Taylor pinched one of Abbie's nipples.

Abbie moaned and arched automatically into Taylor's hands.  She couldn't help but start squirming again, trying to get her skirt to ride up so she could feel more of Taylor on her.

"Fuck you feel good." Taylor pulled Abbie's skirt up even more and pushed her thigh between Abbie's legs. "Why do you feel so good?" She tilted her head to the side as she pondered the question.

"Just...do...."  Abbie was smiling uncontrollably, only barely remembering where to keep her hands.  "Mmm.....Tayyllor....more..."

"More?" Taylor pressed down harder with her thigh. "More what?" She nipped at one of Abbie's nipples and grinned at the reaction it inspired.

"Ah...!"  Abbie pressed up against Taylor, "More...of that."  In the back of her mind, she knew this was going to leave marks, but as hard as she tried she couldn't seem to care.

Taylor managed to get a hand between their bodies and started rubbing Abbie's clit. "Like that?" She sucked Abbie's earlobe into her mouth and bite it. There was just something about leaving those little marks on Abbie's skin... "Is that what you want, baby?"

Abbie's breath caught for a moment, "Yes....harder..." Her eyes fluttered closed.

"Whatever you want precious." Taylor pushed her fingers into Abbie as she kept her thumb on Abbie's clit. "Just as long as you come for me."

Abbie moaned, trying to keep the room from spinning too violently.  She pushed against Taylor hard- too hard in fact, and the next thing she knew they had landed in a pile on the floor, Taylor's fingers still inside her.

"Shit!" Taylor's head bounced off of the floor but she started rubbing Abbie's clit again almost as soon as her vision cleared and her balance steadied. "God, just fucking come already."

Abbie couldn't tell if she was moaning in pleasure or pain- time would tell.  What she did know, was the edge in Taylor's voice was extremely sexy.  She grabbed Taylor's blond hair, and twisted it hard as she thrusted herself against her a the last few times before she gasped, letting go.

Taylor let out a breath that she didn't know that she had been holding and collapsed onto the floor. "You moved..." Taylor shook her head in mock disappointment and just started laughing.

Abbie couldn't bring herself to move, and snickered quietly, face-down on Taylor's shoulder.  "Uh...a...a...little maybe."  The room was still spinning, and she didn't think it was safe to move.

Taylor groaned and started rubbing her now throbbing head. "I thought orgasms were supposed to make headaches go away, not cause them."

Abbie didn't move, though she thought she might have, "Mm...I..."  She lazily reached to try and touch Taylor, but ended up merely stopping herself from falling off of the other woman, "I'm gonna...take care of that...you just....wait."

"We should go get in bed. The bed isn't as hard as the floor." Taylor pulled Abbie's face down and kissed her. "Beds have blankets and pillows and nakedness... lots of nakedness." She kissed Abbie again. And they could figure out what to do with all of that nakedness once they got there.


	21. Alex/Patrice/Sabina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mc: This chapter was also written for the Femslash Kink Meme Mini Meme on Dreamwidth to the following prompt:
> 
> Law and Order SVU: Alex Cabot/Patrice LaRue/Sabina Dissarri, (559): can you go into shock from having too many orgasms? i think i went into shock. (strap on, safe word, whatever else)

Patrice breezed through the door of the penthouse, dropping her keys on the table, and her briefcase on the kitchen counter.  It had been a good conclusion to the trial--almost better than she could have hoped for such a terrible last year's worth of planning.  She was smiling at herself, and the world in general.  There must be a bottle of something ridiculously expensive Alex had hidden away someplace, just had to be, but it could wait for a few hours.  Patrice could think of other things that sounded good just then as well--lots of them.  She started unbuttoning her blazer as she walked down the hall to Sabina's room, but didn't take it off--she wasn't ready to step completely out of that mindset yet, for once it felt completely good.

Sabina looked up from the book she was reading when she heard the door to the apartment open, but she didn't put it down. School was starting in a few days and she was using the last of her free time to catch up on a few things that she knew she wouldn't have time for once the semester started. Besides, Alex and Patrice had made it clear that they would let her know when her presence was required. Someone was home early, but if they wanted her, they would let her know.

Patrice knocked on the door to Sabina's room.  She was nearly bouncing with her mood- life seemed incredibly perfect just then.  "Sabina?  Are you busy?"  Patrice didn't bother to try and step into her role just yet, Sabina was still settling in, and she could wait a few minutes.

Sabina put the book down, got up, and opened the door. Patrice certainly looked like she was in a good mood, and that was a good sign that her night would be a happy one. "It's nothing that I can't go back to later." A faint smile came to her face as she stepped out of her room, knowing that outside of it, she was placing herself in Patrice's care.

If possible, Patrice's smile got broader.  "Glad to hear it," even before she'd managed to get the words fully out, she was running her fingers through Sabina's thick hair, and pulling her into a kiss.  She was so enthusiastic she nearly pulled the girl off her feet with the force of it.  Finally, she set her back, "I won!"  Patrice was still smiling, fully knowing Sabina had no real idea what she was talking about.  Her hands went to the girl's slender shoulders, "I won, and we're going to celebrate."  Someplace in her mind, Patrice wondered if she should wait until Alex came home, but the thought didn't last too long- she could make it a long night.

"Congratulations." Sabina had absolutely no idea what Patrice was talking about, but her smile was infections and Sabina found her smile growing. She reached for the button on her jeans. "Should I?"

Patrice stilled Sabina's hands, considering what to do next, there were just so many options.  The next thing she knew, she was kissing Sabina again, and pulling her back toward the bedroom.  "Mmmnn....I think we should find you something else to wear."  Something of Alex's might work, as long as it was short enough.

"All right." Sabina followed Patrice into her bedroom. She took a chance and wrapped her arms around Patrice waist, hugging her tightly. Patrice and Alex's bedroom was still new enough that she looked around curiously as Patrice opened Alex's closet and started pulling things out.

Patrice smirked and didn't correct Sabina just then, not ready to add any stronger themes to her evening yet.  "Hmmm, let's see...."  She briefly considered just letting Sabina go naked, but felt it was a bit of a special occasion.  She pulled out a few choices, and then held a delicate slip of Alex's out- one they had bought in Paris.  "Here we go, try this on."  Patrice handed the garment over, and went to sit on the edge of the bed, ready to enjoy watching.

Sabina quickly wriggled out of her clothing and pulled the slip on, settling it around her hips. She struck what she hoped was a sexy pose and waited for Patrice's reaction.

Patrice nearly snorted with amusement.  Sabina's antics were perfect for her mood, and the girl looked stunning in such  feminine attire.  She stood, and went to kiss Sabina again, then took her by the hand and went back out of the bedroom.  "Go wait in the living room."  Of course Sabina would know what she meant.  For her part, Patrice went to pour a vodka- one only of course, but she felt she deserved it.

Sabina did as she was told and silently knelt in the center of the living room rug. There were so many subtleties to Alex and Patrice's commands that she hadn't picked up on yet, but this one was easy. And Patrice returned a few moments later, doing her best to keep all her vodka in the martini glass.  She sat on the sofa in front of Sabina, and beckoned her to come closer.

Then, Sabina carefully crawled forward and stopped just as one of her breasts brushed against Patrice's knee. She tried to keep her eyes down, but it was so hard, particularly when Patrice was so very happy.

Patrice took a sip of her drink, and reached to brush her fingers over Sabina's cheek, and then down her neck to the top of the lace covering her chest.  "Mmmn....you're such a good girl,"  She fingered the strap over Sabina's shoulder, and slid it off.  She was already getting wet, it had been a busy week with less time than she would have liked to enjoy with Sabina and Alex.  She shifted, anticipation growing, "Mmm, I don't think I want to wait."  She tugged her skirt up, and Sabina closer.  There would be the whole night to reward Sabina if she did well.

Sabina eagerly leaned forward, reaching up for Patrice's panties and pulling them down as quickly as she could. Her tongue followed her hands, and she sighed happily as she tasted Patrice. When Patrice moaned, she twisted her fingers of her free hand in Sabina's hair.  She spread her legs to let the girl have better access, and leaned back on the couch.  She was so enjoying herself, that she didn't manage to hear the door open and close.

As she soon as she had twisted the knob and pushed, Alex heard the moan which undoubtedly Patrice's.  She made no effort to be quiet about closing the door, about putting her keys in the bowl or partially unpacking her bag. In essence, she was making herself wait to see just what she was walking into.  When she stepped into the living room to Patrice, head thrown back and a glass balanced precariously in her hand, while the other was in Sabina's hair, she pursed her lips. "I take it your workday ended early, then."

"Oh!"  Patrice swore under her breath as a good part of the vodka spilled down her front, and onto Sabina's head.  "Shit, sorry..."  She tried to brush it off.

Sabina hadn't stopped when she heard Alex's voice, but the cold vodka hitting her scalp startled her and she pulled away so quickly that she fell backward. "Ah!" Somehow the vodka got into one of her eyes and she automatically went to try and rub it out, only to make it burn all the more.

Alex rolled her eyes as she tried to stifle her laugh.  A moment later, she returned to the room with a kitchen towel, which she handed to Sabina before she bent to kiss Patrice, deepening it to indicate that she was not going to let the moment end with Patrice's little mishap. "I take it you did well today."

The moment of surprise fading, Patrice set her glass down on the coffee table, and stood to meet Alex's kiss fully. "Yes...mmmn,"  She was smiling again, and enjoying the slight look of surprise on Alex's face as she pushed her back toward the wall, kissing her as she went.  "I...won...hands-down...won."

Alex raised her eyebrows at the treatment rather than the statement.  When her back hit the wall, she settled her hands on Patrice's hips, pulling her closer. "I had no doubt you would," she said, smirking. "So I guess I can forgive you for starting without me, but…I hope you won't mind if I join in."

Patrice kissed her neck and nipped at her jawline, "I suppose that would be acceptable."

"Good."  Alex shivered before she pushed Patrice back slightly, enjoying the look of her. "Then if Sabina is all right, why don't you go back to what you were doing while I get more...comfortable."

Patrice grinned, "Anything you say Alex..."  She turned back on Sabina, "shall we?"

Sabina's cheeks were a spotted pink and her eyes were still a bit watery, but she back in her spot in the center of the rug. She nodded eagerly as she waited for Patrice to settle again.

Patrice kissed her, tasting herself on the girl's lips...and a little vodka.. before sitting in front of her again.  This time, she left the glass where it was.

Alex forced herself to walk with controlled steps back to the bedroom.  Patrice's mood was catching, and she absolutely intended to make the most of it.  Sabina was so new to them that it might spoil her a bit, but she wasn't going to let that stop her.  She made quick work of undressing, and when she returned to the living room, she simply watched for a moment, her cheeks and chest flushing as she watched Patrice with her hand on Sabina's head.  She waited for Patrice to notice her, to notice the harness fitted snugly on her hips.

Sabina wasn't paying any attention to what was going on behind her, focused as she was on pleasing Patrice. The hand in her hair was steadying as she kept licking. She smiled as she felt Patrice shudder under her tongue, and she leaned back on her heals. It was then that she caught sight of Alex from the corner of her eye. It was all she could do not to gape.

It was almost comical to see how wide Sabina's eyes got, but it had been some time since Alex and Patrice had been with anyone who was still surprised so easily.  She smirked, waiting for Patrice to come back to herself.  She could be patient.

"Mmmnn....I think Sabina couldn't speak even if she was told to."  Patrice smoothed her skirt, more relaxed, but still thoroughly pleased.  She pulled Sabina close to her legs, and petted her hair as she addressed Alex, "You read my mind, as usual."  If Sabina wasn't up to it yet, Patrice would have no real complaint--but if she was, the night might be even better.

Alex took in the looks from both women, enjoying each for what it was and basking in the attention.  She didn't wait too long though.  It was Parice's night, and Alex knew how hard she had worked for the victory.  She sauntered to them and leaned down for a kiss from Patrice as she ran her fingers through Sabina's hair. "I had a feeling you might like this tonight.  Now…I hope you won't mind if I go about congratulating you."

A slow, satisfied smile spread across Patrice's face, and she slid her fingers over Alex's bare hip.  "Oh, I don't think I'll mind at all."

"Good."  Congratulating Patrice could come in so many forms, but Alex had already made up her mind as to which it would be in that moment.  She sat on the corner of the sofa so that Patrice would see her fully and she called Sabina over by crooking her fingers.  The brunette would learn to be more graceful in her eagerness, but the way she scrambled quickly up was precisely what Patrice would want to see, and Alex took her time about situating the girl on her lap, facing Patrice, and slowly pushing the toy into her.  Sabina gasped beautifully as Alex filled her with the dildo. She curled her fingers into Alex's thighs and tried not to be too loud as she whimpered.

Patrice shuddered quietly in delight.  Sabina's surprise was beautiful, and as innocent as possible given the circumstances.  Patrice leaned back to watch, "Mmmm...yes, do you like that Sabina?"

It was all Sabina could to nod in response. Her lower lip was caught between her teeth and she desperately wanted Alex to let her do more than just sit there, but the hand on her hip was stopping her from doing little more than squirming.

"You're lucky," Alex murmured against Sabina's ear, nipping at the lobe. "I think Patrice would rather see you come than see you punished…right now at least."  She ran her hands up the brunette's hip, feeling the heat from her skin through the silk. Then, she began to shifter her hips, pressing into Sabina slowly, her eyes locked on Patrice's.

Patrice didn't hold back, and moaned in response to the scene as it unfolded.  There were all kinds of things she was already planning to make up for how busy she'd been- hopefully Sabina didn't have an early class.

"Come quickly," Alex said, "and she might let you come again."

Sabina's moan was much louder this time and she started moving on Alex's lap with much more intent. She wanted to come. She wanted it desperately. She wondered just how much trouble she would get in if she tried to touch herself, and immediately decided it was worth it. Patrice would probably enjoy watching. She pushed her fingers between her own legs and started rubbing her clit while Alex continued to fuck her.

Patrice immediately started, going to replace Sabina's fingers with her own, but waited.  The view was much better from a few feet away.

As she felt Sabina begin to shake with her orgasm, Alex smiled in obvious delight.  She wanted to pull Patrice to her, to kiss her soundly, but this was not her night.  And watching Patrice stare so intently, hold herself back was making her just as wet as Sabina was.  When the girl stilled, she did not. "You're not finished," she growled.

Sabina whimpered at Alex words and her relentless motion. She was already so sensitive that it was becoming overwhelming.

Patrice sighed, thoroughly enjoying Sabina's almost pained expression, and stood to move over to the other two women.  She leaned over Sabina's shoulder first to kiss Alex for the scene, then pulled Sabina to her and kissed her soundly.  "Mmmm....again Sabina, I want to see it again."

"You heard here." Alex was amused, but she was left wanting Patrice's touch, her taste.  She held Sabina's hips firmly as she rocked her own. "Again."

"Oh," Sabina whimpered again, but her second orgasm was already building. "I... oh." She reached out for Patrice and managed to get her arms wrapped around her just before she came again.

Patrice kissed Sabina's hair as she came down, and pulled her forward away from Alex so she could hold her.  She knew the girl could melt into her and sleep if she was allowed, but Patrice wasn't ready to end the night just yet.  "Good girl, good girl,"  she murmured, "but don't think we're finished here just yet."

"No," Alex said as she shifted, standing.  She smiled down at the pair. "I think…as we're celebrating, for every time Patrice comes, Sabina can…will come twice."  She laughed lightly at the promise, both of Patrice and for the girl.  And she held out her hand to Patrice.  The whole night was before them, and she intended to spend at least some of it in the bedroom.

*****

When she woke the next morning, Sabina groaned. The subtlest movements reminded her of the night before, and she was sore for it. She felt her cheeks flush when she remembered she had said her safe word and only because she couldn't come another time. Clearly, she thought, she had not anticipated Alex or Patrice being that...attentive.


	22. Hilda/Taylor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mc: This was written for the Femslash Kink Meme Mini Meme on Dreamwidth. The prompt was: Law and Order SVU: Hilda Bohr/Taylor Hamilton, (540): That was the scariest sex i've ever heard....  
> (1-540): It was the best sex i've ever had. (D/s, riding crop)
> 
> Admittedly, Hilda in both Circumstance and SQN shows that the continuity doesn't quite work. But that's something we'll fix when we really get down to some hardcore (no pun intended, I SWEAR) editing. Here, we tried to fit this somewhere between the series.

Taylor hadn't spent much time in haylofts growing up. In fact, she hadn't spent any time in them. Even if she had had access, it didn't seem like something that would have appealed to her 14 year old self. But Hilda has been called into Paris and she hadn't felt much like getting to know Geoffrey. She could hear horses shifting underneath her as she laid back in the hay, wrapping her arms around her knees. She had been feeling melancholy since before she had left New York, and her mood was persisting despite the change in location. She had hoped that seeing Hilda again might alleviate it, but that certainly hadn't happened yet. The hay itched as it poked through her clothing but she didn't bother trying to move. Maybe if she sat up here long enough she would be able to figure out just what was bothering her.

The business that called Hilda away for the day had been tedious and had not had enough substance warrant the trip.  When she returned, she was promptly told where Taylor was, and based upon a guess and what she had observed between when she was last in New York and things Taylor had said in the few emails they had exchanged, she thought she knew what was wrong.  She sauntered into the barn and looked up to the hayloft. Things were prepared, and if she wanted Taylor to come down, Taylor would come down. "Taylor," she called.

Taylor lifted her head from her knees but didn't get up. "I'm up here." She wasn't really interested in moving.

"Come down." Hilda's tone left no room for argument.  She was not a child any longer, and she was not going to go about climbing in haylofts to entice Taylor down.

Sighing, Taylor got up and headed toward the ladder. "I thought you were in Paris for the day." Getting down was much faster than going up had been. Once she was close enough to the ground she simply jumped the rest of the way.

Hilda watched Taylor approvingly, noting that she had only become more beautiful with the years. "Come," she said, taking Taylor's arm firmly. She didn't bother to account for her whereabouts, why she was back.  Taylor didn't really care, and Hilda wasn't going to let her wallow in solitude.  She walked her out the back of the barn and took a worn footpath to the construction for the new, smaller one. "You haven't really told me why you're here," she said casually.

Taylor shrugged. "I just... felt like getting out of the City for a while. You didn't seem like you would mind the company." Hilda never did. Anything beyond that, well, she wasn't ready to examine her motivations too closely.

"Mm." Hilda looked up to the plastic covered skeleton of the pony barn and sighed softly.  The next phase of construction would begin soon, and she was already making plans beyond that.  She pulled a piece back and stepped in.  It was clean, smelling of sawdust and the tarps that covered it, and the sun filtered through in lazy yellow light.  She held the piece for Taylor and turned her gaze to the girl who was kneeling in front of them.  On the post in front of her was a single crop hanging from a nail, and the girl's back was to them. Hilda had straightened her dark hair for the effect.  She remembered Taylor's lover well, and this pet she had chosen specifically for her dark eyes, her strong features.  She was not perfect, but Taylor could not fail to recognize the similarities.  And that was what Hilda waited for.  Then…she could give Taylor what she needed.

Taylor's breath caught in her throat as she saw the other woman. For a second she thought that it really was Abbie kneeling in front of them before her eyes cleared and she realized just how impossible that would be. It was only after that she took in the rest of the scene. She shook her head and took a step backward. "No..."

Hilda caught her with a firm hand in the center of her back. "I picked her especially for you, Taylor.  It would be…mm, quite an insult if you did not accept."  She saw the way Taylor grew white, and she knew her instincts had been correct.

"Then you'll just have to be insulted." But Taylor couldn't turn away. She tried to take another step back, but Hilda's touch was unyielding. "This isn't... I don't... I didn't come here just to be reminded..." She should have stayed in the hayloft and damn the consequences.

"You always come to me to be reminded, Taylor," Hilda said, leaning forward to whisper in her ear.  She ran her fingertips down Taylor's cheek and cupped her chin, turning her for a kiss that was softer than her touch. "You may take the crop and you may take her, but I will not spare you either way, Taylor."

"I'm not interested in hurting Abbie, even vicariously." Taylor shook her head and finally managed to look away from the other woman and back to Hilda. She wondered what the woman was thinking, if she minded being a stand in for someone who was obviously absent. Knowing Hilda, she didn't.

"No?" Hilda raised her eyebrows.  She stepped away from Taylor and sauntered over to the girl, drawing her up and turning her in a slow circle.  The resemblance was striking enough to take Taylor's breath away at least one more time.  "You always were more interested in being the one paying for things, weren't you?  And what happened this time? Did you drive her away? Did you fail her somehow?"  She took the crop down and ran her fingers along it.

"She fell in love with somebody else. That's all." It didn't make it any easier though. In fact, she probably would have been more at peace with losing Abbie if she had really been at fault for it somehow. "We never really worked anyway."

"Not like you to give up," she quipped as she ran the crop down the girl's back, making her shiver.  Without warning, Hilda brought it down against the backs of the girl's thighs.  She cried out beautifully, her voice rasping. "You must be very hurt," Hilda said, eyes fixed on Taylor.

Taylor flinched as the crop made contact. "Even I stop banging my head against a wall eventually." She ignored Hilda's last comment. Being hurt would mean that the relationship meant far more than either of them had ever intended. It would mean that she had actually lost something important to her. She and Abbie had never been that serious.

"Eventually." But today was not that day, and Hilda knew it perhaps better than Taylor did. She took the girl by the back of the neck, turning her around so the resemblance was more striking.  Then she rounded her again and brought the crop down in a different spot. "But you've come to me, and this is what I have to give you."

"I should have just gone back to Virginia," Taylor muttered it more to herself. She couldn't stop looking at the woman. She wanted to apologize for Hilda dragging her into it, but she wasn't exactly objecting. "What is it that you think I want? What are you trying to prove with this?"

"I think you want to stop hurting," Hilda said, bringing the crop down again and again with precise strokes.  The girl was crying now, but Taylor could not see the tears. "But you need to acknowledge that it hurts first."

Taylor couldn't see the woman's tears, but she could easily hear her cries. Before Hilda could bring the crop down again, Taylor reached out and grabbed her wrist. "Stop it. Just... stop."

Hilda stood there—poised with her cold eyes locked on Taylor's. Finally, she grabbed the back of the blonde's neck, holding it tightly. "No."

Taylor tried to pull away from the touch, but Hilda's grip was too sure. "I can't just let you hurt her for no reason. She isn't involved in this."

"Give me an alternative," Hilda said, a light smirk playing across her face. "Admit to me," she pulled her wrist free of Taylor's grip and ran the crop along the blonde's cheek, "that you are here for punishment because you let the woman you love slip away from you."  She released Taylor, causing the blonde to stumble back slightly.  And in that moment, Hilda brought the crop down against the girl's thighs once more. "Tell me that, and I will stop…with her."

"I wasn't in love with her." It took a few steps for Taylor to find her balance again. "It wasn't like that. It was never that serious." It was never supposed to be that serious. It was just... fun, a way to blow off steam. But if that was all it was, then why did seeing them together feel like getting kicked in the stomach over and over and over again?

Hilda pushed the girl back to her knees, making her whimper.  She would be rewarded later, but she was not part of Hilda's focus anymore.  She advanced on Taylor, crop still in hand as she began to unbutton the blonde's shirt with the other. "Because you let her go without realizing."  She pushed the shirt off of Taylor's shoulders. "And you deserve to be punished for that."

"I wasn't supposed to fall in love with her." She didn't try to stop Hilda from pulling off her clothing. God, how could she have been so stupid? "It wasn't supposed to mean anything."

"Mm.  But it did."  Hilda pushed Taylor's bra off and flicked the crop against her nipples. She grabbed Taylor's chin firmly, forcing her to look up at her. "What do you deserve, Taylor?" Hilda asked firmly, her voice low.

"I don't know. I..." Taylor shook her head. Her nipples stung and even that was making it hard to think. "Whatever you want to give me." She reached for Hilda again, but this time she wasn't trying to stop her.

"I tried to give you a girl, my darling," Hilda purred, half chuckling as she stroked Taylor's hair. "But you've never been one for simple gifts."  She sighed softly.  "Finish undressing and brace yourself against the post. I suppose she can be saved for Geoffrey."

Taylor let go of Hilda to do as she was told. Her clothes came off too easily and she looked at the post for a long minute before she placed her hands on the post. It was rough and she fleeting hoped that she didn't get any splinters before she realized just how absurd that thought really was.

As she rounded the post, Hilda made sure the girl was just enough in profile, just enough in shadow that watching her kneel there might make Taylor squirm.  It was cruel, but Taylor never spared herself any cruelty when she came to Hilda for these things. She ran her fingers down Taylor's spine and there should see what Taylor could see.  It was perfect to see her kneeling there in the fading sunlight. "If you close your eyes," she whispered, "I will send you home tonight."  And with that, she stepped away and began the punishment.

Taylor's eyes fluttered closed at the first touch of the crop, but she immediately opened them again, hoping that Hilda hadn't noticed. She probably had. Still, she did her best to soundlessly take the punishment, leaning into the post as the pain spread and intensified. It was hard to watch the woman kneel there. She seemed so calm compared to the cries coming from Taylor's own mouth, from the tears that were now covering her cheeks.

The marks Hilda made were symmetrical and precise. But she stopped short of everything she could do.  Taylor's tears stained her cheeks, but she was still beautiful.  She was still lost. "She's waiting for you to take her," she said evenly. "And you will."

Taylor shook her head, though she didn't know just what she was denying, denying that she wanted her, or denying her own resolve. "I..." She just shook her head again. "Please, Hilda..."

Instead of bringing the crop down again, Hilda stepped back, denying Taylor what she wanted most. She shook her head, her face impassive, hard.  And as if she bade it, the girl looked up, her dark eyes settling on Taylor, almost pleading her.

Taylor met the woman's eyes and found that she couldn't look away. She looked so much like Abbie... "I can't..." Her voice broke as she said it and she was already leaned toward the woman, though she was digging her fingers into the post to stop herself.

Hilda crossed her arms and took another step back.  She could see Taylor's resolve disappearing, and she knew she would not have to push much more, not yet. "She's yours," she said, voice almost sweet, utterly enticing.

Taylor whimpered as her elbows buckled and she stumbled forward. The woman was at her feet now and she was reaching down for her, pulling her up even as she fell to her knees. As their lips met, she couldn't stop the thought that the woman tasted nothing like Abbie, but it no longer mattered.

"Mm," Hilda murmured as she watched.  She felt her own arousal distinctly for the first time.  This, after all, was not about her, but she would not deny herself the enjoyment of watching.  As Taylor pulled the girl closer, she circled them, watching, her eyes fixed on Taylor and looking for flaw in the moment.

Taylor pushed the woman down into the dust as she pressed their bodies together. She squeezed her breasts harder than she knew she should, but the woman didn't protest. She just gasped and arched up. Taylor pushed her finger into her without preamble, curling them up and trying to force the woman to come as quickly as possible.

While it was rushed, frantic, Hilda did not stop Taylor.  She was obeying her and it did not matter how quickly she made it pass. The girl arched and writhed, wincing as her welts were forced against the floor and enjoying it all the more for that.  She was for the stables, and she would be well suited.  But for now, she was getting her reward.

Taylor cried out as she felt the woman's muscles tighten around her fingers, the precursor to her orgasm. As soon as she was done, Taylor pulled away. Her own arousal had quickly fizzled and now she was left feeling empty. Her tears started again, though not inspired by physical pain this time. It was all she could do to press her face into her hands.

"Go," Hilda said to the girl.  But she did not wait to see that she scurried away.  She pulled Taylor into her arms and stroked her hair before she began to stroke the welts on her hips. "You'll want more lashes now, I imagine." And that was what she intended to give her.

Hilda's hands against her already sore skin was enough to make Taylor pause before she slowly nodded. "Please..." Her voice broke again and she continued to cling to Hilda.

As Taylor went back to the post, Hilda readied herself, wiping the blonde's tears from her shoulder.  In some ways, it broke her heart to see Taylor like this, but she knew how Taylor had to fall apart before she could move on sometimes.  She made quick work of the last strokes, hitting her hard and fast before stepping up behind her and pressing her fingers between Taylor's legs. She was not as wet as she probably had been before the girl, but that did not stop Hilda from pressing the handle of the crop into her.

"Oh," Taylor shuddered at the feeling. Her body was completely given over to physical sensation, and she pressed back against the crop, against Hilda. She leaned against the post even more heavily and let Hilda do as she wanted.

"You cared for her and you let her go," Hilda said evenly, thrusting the crop with a steady hand as she reached around Taylor's hip and began to touch her clit with the other. "You must learn to live with that."

Taylor was nodding in agreement even as her orgasm rushed through her. Her cheeks were wet again, and she felt incredibly empty. Her knees buckled and only Hilda's arms and the post kept her on her feet. "I know... I know." She didn't have anything left in her to start crying again, so she just closed her eyes.

"Good."  Hilda pulled Taylor into her arms and held her as she sank to the dusty foundation.  She held her close, stroking her hair, rocking her back and forth. "You did well, Taylor," she said soothingly, ignoring her own need. "You did well and will do well."

Taylor nodded against Hilda's shoulder. It was going to be a while before she felt like she could stand again, like she would be capable of forcing that much distance between them.

"I have you," Hilda said quietly.  "I have you.  Now close your eyes."  And she kissed Taylor's forehead, knowing the rest of the time she was there would be more productive.


	23. Lara/Elise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mc: I think we forget that we don't show you a lot of Elise (because we have something that's not ready for posting that does show you a lot of Elise...at least, in a way), and that's at least partially where this chapter came from. It's less a scene that didn't get posted and more a spur of the moment desire to write something exploring her character.

When Elise was a little girl, she would watch as her mother combed her fine, dark hair. If she was quiet, if she kept herself still at her mother's feet, she could stay and watch for what seemed like an eternity, then. Her own hair had never been quite so silken, quite so straight, and she thought her mother had been disappointed in her for that.

Perhaps that was the reason for the illness that left her infirm in both body and mind. It was Elise, then, who brushed her hair, reverent and careful with each stroke even as she both loved and hated it. She thought nothing of it when she did the same for her pets, taking care that they were perfect for any evening, whether out or not.

Lara was the first to take it upon herself to pick up the heavy silver brush, and Elise was surprised, intrigued. She sat breathlessly, waiting as the dark eyed girl tested its weight in her hand. Elise knew the weight well now. She knew how her arm had ached from it the first time. But now, she was breathless, waiting as a sense of danger crept into the air. Yet somehow, she didn't try to stop her. She watched carefully in the mirror, looking for any sign that Lara's boldness was something more—progress, acquiescence of some sort. Elise tried so hard with her.

When she felt the cool bristles brush against her scalp, she closed her eyes. Lara's touch was deceptively gentle, but she could feel the power behind it. She had seen her with the other girls. Still, the old feelings of security mixed with hatred and remorse began to wash over her. Elise wondered if Lara had seen something with those keen, dark eyes that the others before her had not.

When he felt the distinct tug of the brush against a tangle, her eyes flew open and she gasped. When she stood, attempting to pull herself free of something more, Lara's dark eyes flashed. Elise snatched the brush from her, clutching it close to her chest.

“How dare you presume,” Elise said, her voice low but even.

“Of course, mistress.”

Lara's face was impassive and she lowered her eyes. Something about the sign of obedience made Elise's cheeks flush. She licked her lips as every muscle in her body tensed to the point of pain. Then she took a deep, quiet breath.

“Bend,” she commanded, knowing Lara knew the command well enough by then that she would brace herself as she saw fit.

The sound of the brush hitting Lara's thighs was muffled by the brunette's surprised cry. It was not a punishment that Elise expected her to withstand for long, nor was it a punishment she had ever given before. But while Lara was not silent, she did not falter in her stance, and though Elise wanted to push, to push threatening memories away, she stepped back. There would be bruises marring Lara's perfect skin and her own chest was heaving with just how close she had come to losing control.

After a long moment passed, she stepped forward again and pressed her fingers between Lara's legs, sucking in a breath when she found her wetter than she had been on nights previous.

“Perhaps the next time you presume,” she said as she pressed her fingers into Lara, curling them slowly, “I won't be so liberal with my punishment.” When Lara rose, her dark hair fell around her shoulders and Elise stared at her for a long moment, her breath caught in her throat. “We're finished tonight,” she said softly. Lara could wait until morning for her forwardness, and Elise didn't trust herself to continue. Such was the case more and more when she was with girl.

Finally, she turned away, placing the brush almost reverently back in its place. She felt tired.


End file.
